The Hero's Monster
by RionKunosagi
Summary: What is a Hero? What is a Monster? The Hero is the one who protects the people around him and The Monster protects what's precious to it. So what's the difference? Who is right and who is wrong? Well as Natsu would say, "Who the hell cares! If becoming a monster is what protects those I care about then so be it!"
1. Natsu Dragneel

**_Natsu Dragneel_**

* * *

"Deku? Getting into U.A? **HAHAHAH!"** The class laughed at Midoriya's dreams, said boy was lowering his head in depression. Suddenly a pink haired teen stood up.

 _ **"You all got a problem with Izu?"**_ His cold voice rang through the air, silencing all students but one. Bakugo let out a small growl towards the teen.

"He's just a Quirkless nobody" The teen turned his onyx eyes towards Bakugo.

"He's not a nobody, he's my brother so If you say anything bad about him..." The salmon haired teen's hand lit on fire.

 _ **"I'll burn you to crisps"**_ Bakugo raised his own fist. The pink haired teen's eyes lit up dangerously as he took one step forward

"That's enough!" The teacher yelled prompting both boys to sit down. Our protagonist reluctantly put out his flames. This teen's name was Natsu Dragneel, adopted brother to Izuku Midoriya. He had spiky salmon hair that was usually hidden by a black hood from the public. He wore the standard uniform for the school that he attended with his brother.

"Thanks, Natsu" He turned to face his brother next to him and gave him a thumbs up.

"Any time Izu"

* * *

 _"How did this happen again..."_ muttered Natsu as he and Izuku clung to the airborn hero's back. This hero had just saved the two from the sludge villain that had attacked the two while on their way home.

Said hero was also currently making a cramped smile.

The hero Izuku had admired since his childhood, his blond hair shaped like bunny ears, his masculine figure that had saved many and his permanent smile that reassured the people.

 **All Might**

After he had saved them, Izuku had wanted to ask him a few questions but All Might seemed to be in a hurry and just as he was about to jump, Izuku had grabbed onto his back. In order to prevent him from losing Izuku...

Natsu had also grabbed onto his back

 **"DID YOU HAVE TO LATCH ONTO HIM LIKE THAT?!"** Natsu yelled at his brother over the wind pressure.

 **"YOU ALSO GRABBED HIM!"**

 **"BECAUSE YOU GRABBED ONTO HIM FIRST!"**

"...sorry" Natsu watched as All Might descended onto a nearby roof where the two let go of his waist and dropped down.

"Thank..you..." The two thanked the Symbol Of Peace who began walking towards the edge of the roof.

"If you ask then I'm sure the neighbours will allow you down"

"Wait I-"

"I will not wait!"

"But I-"

"You should probably give it up" Natsu tensed as he watched his brothers outstretched hand slowly fall back down.

 _"Bastard..."_ Natsu's eyes glowed red as he walked towards All Might with blazing fury. Until the words of his brother stopped him.

"C-can a person with no quirk become a hero?" All Might and Natsu stopped in their tracks.

"Can a quirkless person like me still become a strong hero like you!" Izuku asked with his eyes closed. Natsu smiled and then raised an eyebrow as All Might started convulsing, steam poured out from his masculine figure.

"It might have been because I have no quirk but I always been picked on and I-"

"Hey Izu..." Izuku then looked up in shock as the steam around All Might dissipated and what was left in his place was a scrawny man staring at them with a blank face.

"E-Eh?"

"A fake? Your...too skinny!"

"I am All Might blehh" All Might began leaking blood from his mouth midsentence making Natsu go white and Izuku go blue in the face.

"No...way!" Natsu's figure was still white with shock and was incapable of even uttering a sound.

"You know how guys are constantly flexing and posturing at a pool? It's kinda like that"

 **"NO WAYY!"** Natsu was barely able to listen to the two's conversation as All Might went on about keeping his secret and as he showed them his broken body.

"That is why I cannot say You can become a hero without power" Natsu's body regained its colour as he glared at All Might.

"Oi!" All Might got up from his sitting position as Izuku stood frozen. Natsu grinded his teeth as All Might slowly walked away.

"Its not bad to dream but consider things realistically young man-"

"Its not just a dream!" Natsu exclaimed loudly shocking the two when he had suddenly raised his voice.

"Izu...can become a hero! Who care if he doesn't have a quirk!" Natsu's eyes shone a bright red as he gripped his hand into a fist.

"That just means he has to work harder than others! But he can still do it!" All Might said nothing and walked away leaving Natsu to stare at Izuku with a slightly strained expression.

"Hey Izu do-"

"C-can I..."

"?"

"Do you think I can become a Hero Natsu?" Natsu grinned and threw his arm over his shoulder.

"Yep!"

"But then will you become a Hero with me?" He asked timidly. The shock of his Idol rejecting him still fresh in his mind.

"I...probably won't be a hero. I'll be always be by your side whenever you need me! I'll be your..." Natsu stopped and thought for a moment for a word that perfectly described him. He then lit up and grinned at Izuku.

"I'll Be Your Monster!"

"...Natsu a Monster isn't a very good thing too call yourself"

"Oh keep quiet, lets go get some Ice Cream"

* * *

Izuku dropped his ice cream, his eyes widened as he saw Bakugo trapped in the slime. Natsu continued to lick his ice cream, his eyes scanned the area. He saw the Hero's stand by, as if they couldn't do anything.

"Kacchan..."

 _"Oh? seems like they're completely useless in this situation"_ The fires started spreading around rapidly. He was about to hand his ice cream over to Izuku only to fin him not there. He watched in shock Izuku suddenly bolt off. His eyes widened as the ice cream fell from his hands.

"Izu!" He watched helplessly as his brother attempted to fight off the slime. He looked around in a panic only to find a scrawny All Might balling his fists tight. His face displayed despair seeing All Might grind his teeth in frustration. His mind went blank as Izuku desperately dug at the slime.

"Y-You looked like you were asking for help!" His brothers strained voice brought him out of his trance. Who was then caught by the slime.

 _"I have to help him..."_ His eyes shadowed as he slowly walked towards the slime. His fist clenched so tight that it drew blood.

 **"Stand back! Its dangerous!"** Natsu ignored the other Heroes. He looked up and glared at the monster, his eyes glowing a dangerous red.

 _ **"Oh? I smell another powerful quirk!"** _ Natsu cocked his fist back, igniting it on fire as he did. Then to the others around him, he suddenly appeared infront of the slime. The slime widened its eyes when it saw the fires of rage inside the young man's eyes. Embers licked off his body as hostility leaked into his surroundings.

 ** _"Let go of him..."_ ** His voice was quiet and cold. With one swift swing he launched his fist forward at the slime. The flames trailed behind it creating a stream that propelled his fist forward.

 **"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"** The slime exploded into tiny pieces, the force of the attack snuffed out the flames around them. Izuku and Bakugo fell to the ground, gasping for air. Natsu stood still as the Paramedics rushed over to them immediately treating the two. He walked over to Izuku and knocked him on the head.

"Ow!"

"Your an idiot" Natsu took a seat next to him."At least tell me next time before you decide to run off" Izuku smiled, He gave his brother a quick hug making the pinkette groan.

After that, the Heroes gave the two of them a long ass lecture.

* * *

"Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah"

"I'm going to apply into U.A." Natsu smiled at his brother. He put his hand around his shoulder. He gave him his signature grin and thumbs up.

"Then I will too" They both stopped when a scrawny All Might appeared from the corner out of breath, he panted and looked at the two.

"I've been looking for you two everywhere!" He exclaimed and walked over to them.

"A-All Might?"

"Midoriya, You my boy have something not many have..." All Might went on about how he had to find someone to inherit his power. He began explaining all the details about his quirk, how it was actually passed down from generation to generation. The power to stock power.

"So, do you wish to inherit my power? Once we start there is no going back" Izuku went red in the face as excitement overtook his entire being.

"Yes!" Natsu narrowed his eyes, there was more to the quirk than All Might was letting on.

* * *

"And so you have to clean out this beach within ten months!" Izuku's mouth dropped. Natsu sighed and face palmed when he looked at the beach with massive amounts of junk on it.

"I knew it..."

* * *

"I win..." Natsu and All Might in his muscled form were playing cards on top of a fridge that Izuku was carrying. Natsu had just beat All Might a whopping 10 times in a row with 0 losses.

"How?!"

* * *

"999...1000" Natsu was punching the pile of dirt with flame coated fists. In the background you could see Izuku carrying ten times the amount he had carried last time.

* * *

"Just a few more meters...!" Natsu was on top of a cupboard that once again Izuku was carrying. Lightning and fire surrounded his body while he meditated.

 _"The boy has more than one quirk...could he be? All for One? No...his power is different"_ thought All Might as he watched his two pupils train.

* * *

It was the final day of the ten month training period the two had undergone. All Might had walked towards the beach with low expectations only to have them turned around upon his arrival

"No way..." He saw Izuku let out a roar of victory, the entire beach was cleared. Natsu was standing below him, a proud smirk plastered on his face. Izuku then slowly fell, Natsu calmly caught him and helped him up.

"You have become an Excellent vessel...in such a short amount of time" All Might brought out a picture of Izuku when they have first started out. Natsu looked at his brothers now well defined body.

"You have definetly become stronger" Izuku smiled then looked at Natsu's form. He sweatdropped at his currently shirtless form.

"But your still miles ahead of me..." He sighed in depression when he saw his brothers insanely ripped body. Natsu looked down at himself and shrugged.

"Now...you can finally inherit my power..." All Might turned into his muscled form and smiled, he pulled out a strand of his hair.

"Eat"

* * *

 _"Finally..."_ Izuka thought as both him and his brother walked towards the building. He wore normal clothes while his brother wore his hoodie that covered his hair.

 _"Annnd I'm falling"_ Natsu sighed as his brother tripped over his own shoe. Then before he could help him, a girl popped out of nowhere and touched Izuku's bag. He watched with interest as his brother suddenly floated in the air.

"Ah! It would be bad luck if you fell on the first day right?" The girl had brown hair and deep brown eyes. She turned to the hooded teen giving her a thumbs up.

"I'll see you two later!" Natsu turned to his blushing brother as saw the words above his head.

"I...talked to a girl!"

"You do realize you didn't actually say anything right?"

* * *

 _ **End Of Chapter**_

* * *

 _ **I know I have two stories already in the going but I just had this Idea and you know...some people who haven't read the Manga must be confused when I mentioned All For One...but that will be revealed in the later chapters.**_

 _ **So this is Oc Natsu as usual...you should know how I roll if your read any of my stories lol**_

 _ **And No this will not be Izuku X Natsu...He just cares about his brother alot. Why? You will find out later**_

 _ **So anyway as you can see the only person who he actually cares about is his mom and brother,**_

 _ **To him, everybody else can go fuck themselves XD**_

 _ **Anyway This story will only be updated after my other two stories...**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Beta Read And Checked!**_

 _ **NatsutoDragneel fading away...**_


	2. Lightning Flame Dragon

_**Lightning Flame Dragon**_

* * *

Natsu and Izuku were doing some warm up stretches, both teens were now wearing gym clothes. The two had just finished listening to a lecture on the practical exam. Natsu yawned as they finished stretching, noticing a certain brunette mentally preparing herself.

 _"I should thank her for earlier!"_ thought Izuku as he was about to walk over to her. A tall teenager with glasses put his hand on Izuku's shoulder.

"Can't you see that girl is trying to focus? Are you just here to interfere with everyone?" Natsu sighed when he saw the guy who called out Izuku during the briefing. He then sharpened his gaze.

"Are you just here to interfere with Izu?" Natsu gave the teen a piercing glare, the teen gave his own in return. sparks flyed as the hostility between the two increased, making the others nearby feel uncomfortable.

"Start!" Natsu and the teen stopped glaring and turned to face the blond haired man swing his arm in circles.

"There is no real countdown in an actual fight you know! Run Run Run!" Natsu turned back around to see everybody gone.

"Eh? **EHHHHHHH?!"** He grabbed Izuku's back and ran into the area.

 **"WE'RE BEHIND ALREADY?!"** Izuku exclaimed in shock. Natsu dropped him and started running with him. Natsu's thoughts were promptly brought back to the yellow haired man's speech that occurred just before this.

* * *

"There is three faux villains which you earn points from. Your goal ,dear listeners, is too use your quirks to get as many points as nessacary!" Natsu gave a bored look while Izuku and Bakugou conversed.

"May I ask a question?" His eyes drifted to a raven haired teen wearing glasses, a spot light shone down on him.

"On the print out there is five types of villains! If U.A. the most prominent school made such a mistake it would be an embarrassment!" Natsu growled as the teen accused Izuku of muttering during the speech. He gave all the examinees who were laughing a menacing glare that shut them up.

"Okay Okay! Examinee number 7111. Thanks for the great message" A screen with two giant villains appeared. "Both the fourth and fifth villians are worth zero points"

 _"Zero? Then why would they put it there? Unless there is a hidden motive..."_ Natsu ignored his speech about avoiding the two.

 **Many call it Animal Instincts that give it the ability to predict danger but what Dragons call it is , Intuition**

* * *

 **"Fire Dragons Iron Fist"** Natsu rammed his fist into the villain. Its parts flew into the air as Natsu demolished it. He sighed and turned to his brother who was still in fear. He snapped his brother out of his daze.

"S-Sorry!" He just nodded in reply. They both started running, furiously looking for any villain but majority were already being taken down as soon as they appeared. Suddenly an odd sound reached Natsu's ears making him stop running for a moment.

"Hey Izu wait a moment" Izuku looked at his brother confused. Natsu closed his eyes and focused on his hearing.

 _"I could have sworn I heard someone press a switch..."_ Then out of the ground in front of them came a giant green robot. It broke the buildings near it as it emerged from the ground.

"Number four..." Izuku scrambled on the ground trying to get away. The examinees around them ran as fast as they could. A sudden pained cry made both the boys turn their heads.

"Ow!" They saw the brown haired girl stuck under concrete. Natsu froze while a look of despair came onto Izuku's face.

 _"Its going to crush her!"_ Natsu was about to run to her aid when he suddenly stopped seeing green hair flash by him. He watched shocked as his brother lept into the air at a great height.

 _"He's using All Mights power!"_ The sleeve on Izuku's arm tore as he cocked his fist back. Veins appeared on his arm glowing purple as he grinded his teeth and yelled.

 _ **"SMAAASSSHH!"**_ He watched as his brother smashed the robot in a single strike.

"No way..." Everyone stood in astonishment as the villain broke apart. It parts flying all over the place as it was thrown back by the impact of Izuku's fist. However before Natsu could congratulate his brother he noticed that Izuku started falling to the ground.

 _"He should be able to land right? He has All Mights-"_ All Mights words suddenly echoed in his head.

 _ **'You have become a proper vessel but it was one made in a hurry, be ready for the physical repercussions"**_

 _"Shit!"_ Natsu knew he wasn't going to make it in time. However just before Izuku fell to the ground, the brown haired girl gave Izuku one hard slap.

"Hey..." Natsu watched as Izuku landed safely on the ground but then the girl started barfing rainbows.

 _"Are you a Lepricon?..."_ He questioned silently. He sighed when he saw Izuku passed out.

"Two minutes left!" Natsu walked towards Izuku as ground started rumbling once more. A second giant villain appeared from the ground, this time it was much larger than the other and had a large cannon as its left arm.

"Its going to fire! **RUN!",** yelled one of the participants. Natsu's eyes shadowed as he slowly walked towards it.

 _"I'm not hesitating this time...All right lets show off the results of my training!"_

 **"H-Hey!"** He heard the girl scream. The cannon started charging up.

"Don't move from where you are" He warned her. She gave a confused look.

 _"I'm not going to let this thing hurt him..."_ Natsu grinded his teeth and stomped the ground hard creating a small crator.

 _"I won let anything hurt him!"_

 **"Lightning Flame Dragon Mode!"** Lightning sparks and Blazing Fire covered Natsu's form as he aimed his right fist towards the villain. The upper right half side of his clothes burned off from the intensity of the lightning and fire combined. His eyes glowed red as the lightning and fire concentrated into his fist.

 **"Lightning Flame Dragon's..."** Natsu threw his fist forward as the lightning and fire burst from his elbow and fist. **"FIRING HAMMER!"** The villain was thrown back as fire and electricity ruptured around the area, destroying all the buildings around it. The lightning coated flames caught onto the nearby buildings as set them ablaze. Natsu stepped back and panted as the lightning and fire around his body disappeared leaving him to fall onto one knee.

"Two minutes...is my limit..." He managed to squeeze out. His body then gave into the exhaustion and everything went black.

* * *

"Izuku? Natsu?" Natsu silently ate his fish as Izuku stared at it with a dead look. He watched the worry plague his mothers face.

 _"Damn...looks like we didn't pass..."_ Natsu sighed and went into his room. He collapsed onto the bed and stared at his hand.

 _"After ten months of training I can only activate it for two minutes?...What am I doing wrong"_ He heard his mother shout from the other room. He slightly turned his head towards the door.

 _"Results are here?"_ Izuku suddenly ran into the room and shut the door.

"Is it here?" Natsu asked Lazily seeing Izuku hold an envelope.

"Yeah..." Natsu sighed and got up as they both took a seat by a desk and stared at it.

"Who is going to open it?" asked Izuku. Natsu reached for the seal and swiftly pulled it off. A chip flew out and projected screen. Izuku jumped as All Mights face appeared.

 _"Izuku Midoriya! Sixty Points!"_ Izuku jumped in excitement.

 _"Natsu Dragneel! Eighty Points!"_ Natsu raised his brow.

"But I only saved Izu?..." His eyes stared confused at the screen until All Might explained about a secret point system which involved saving others.

 _"You both pass"_ Natsu fell down with Izuku falling on top of him.

"This is too crazy..." He cried. Tears fell from his face and landed on Natsu's. Not that he minded though.

"You deserve it Izu..."

* * *

 **"ALL MIGHT!"** All Might spat out blood as Izuku yelled his name with tears in his eyes. A couple not far away looked around as they heard the shout.

"All Might? Where?" Natsu face palmed. He watched All Might give signals to Izuku.

 _ **"Repeat after me, 'I had the wrong person!'"**_

 **"OH! I HAD THE WRONG PERSON!"** The couple gave a disappointed sigh. He sat down and watched the ocean as Izuku and All Might conversed. He was still a bit disappointed that he could only activate his Lightning Flame Dragon Mode for 2 minutes.

"My body broke down after just one punch, I can't control it at all!"

"That can't be helped Izu"

"But if you train your vessel more, then you will be able to move the power more freely" All Might went Muscled and crushed a can. "Like this"

"Wait is that All Might? When did he get here?" All Might sweatdropped and started running.

"Come! Young Midoriya! Young Dragneel!" Natsu stood up and ran with them, his disappointment still clouded his mind.

* * *

"Young Dragneel...How is it that you control not one but two elements?" Natsu leaned against a pillar, his hoodie was down exposing his pink hair for once. He was alone with All Might as Izuku had just left for home.

"How should I know? I don't have my real parents to tell me..." All Might gave him a serious look.

"But you do have an idea?" Natsu sighed and closed his eyes. When opened them again they were glowing red.

"My quirk is different from everyone else, It is not simply just the ability to control fire and lightning"

"What do you mean?" Natsu picked up two rocks and rubbed them against each other until a spark lit up the branch on the floor. He picked it up.

And then ate the tiny flame

"Wha!"

"My quirk is called The Dual Dragon Slayer, I can eat fire or lightning to regain my strength and I'm sort of immune to both" All Might didn't hide his surprise.

"I-Is it possible to gain another element if you ate it?"

"Dunno, but..." Natsu lifted his hand and grimaced."Its already hard enough using two elements..."

"I see..." All Might looked at the boy, his face dead serious.

 _"If word gets out then the villains will come after him, As a Hero I have a duty to protect him"_ Natsu clenched his hand into a tight fist.

"All Might..." Natsu turned to him...his eyes glowing red as he shoved his fist towards him.

"I'm going to be the one who protects Izu...so don't worry about interfering with him if something happens" All Might stared at Natsu. After having said that Natsu walked away.

 _"And I will protect you...Natsu Dragneel"_

* * *

 _ **End Of Chapter**_

* * *

 _ **Sorry If about the errors I made in Chap 1...**_

 _ **Anyway heres the 2 chap after five or seven days? I can't really remember XD**_

 _ **AND I NEED SOME PAIRINGS!**_

 _ **And I think that I covered everything?**_

 _ **Beta Read And Checked!**_

 _ **NatsutoDragneel fading away...**_


	3. Power That Surpasses All

_**Power That Surpasses All**_

* * *

"Natsu? You have your snacks?"

"Yes"

"Izuku? you have your tissues?"

"Yeah"

"And what about your spare clothes Natsu? You need spare clothes!"

"Mom, we have to hurry! Natsu and I don't want to be late on the first day!" Natsu grabbed his backpack just as Izuku got up. Their Mom stopped them one last time and looked at both them, tears in the corner of her eyes.

"You both...look so cool" Natsu gave his Mom a smile and grabbed his brother.

"Come on Izu" Izuku snapped out of his daze and opened the door.

"Okay! We're off!" The two brothers gave their Mom one last wave before exiting the house.

* * *

"Class 1-A...1-A" Natsu and Izuku ran around the Giant school in attempt to find their homeroom.

"This place is...huge..." Natsu mumbled. Izuku nodded in agreement before brightening up.

"There it is!" They came to a stop when they arrived infront of the class.

"The hell is with this door..." The door was huge in comparison to a normal one, it had large red letters on it that read:1-A

"I hope we aren't in the class with the scary people..." Natsu sweatdropped at his statement as he opened the door.

"Don't put your feet on the desk!" Natsu saw Bakugou and the glasses guy fighting.

 _"I'm so sorry Izu..."_ he thought when he saw his brother shiver.

"Huh?"

"Don't you think its rude for the people who made the desk?"

"What Junior High did you go to? Four eyes!" Natsu sighed as he felt Izuku's depression fill the air. This year was going to be tough for him

"I went to Somei Private Academy! My name Tenya Iida!"

"Somei? So your a damn elite huh? I'm going to enjoy crushing you!"

 _"Oi Baka you sound like a villain"_

"Crushing? Do you truly aim to be a hero?"

 _"See even the stuck up guy knows"_ Suddenly they stopped and turned to the two at the door making the others ,who were watching, look at the door too. He watched with a blank face as his brother got nervous.

"Um! Uh..." He gave a nudge to his brother before he began mumbling.

"Good Morning!" Natsu watched Iida walk up to them.

"I am Somei-"

"We heard you" Natsu deadpanned making him turn Iida turn his head away from Izuku. Izuku, as if he sensed that a conflict was about to happen, suddenly waved his hands infront of Natsu.

"I'm Midoriya Izuku, This is my brother Natsu Dragneel. Nice to meet you Iida-kun" He raised a brow when his brother gave him a pleading expression.

"Midoriya-kun, You knew something was off about the Exam didn't you?"

"Eh?"

"I had no idea" He waved his hands and dramatically shut his eyes."I misjudged you! I hate to admit it but you are better than me!" He cringed at the last part.

 _"Took you long enough to realize it you son of a-"_

"Sorry I didn-" Natsu clamped a hand onto his brothers mouth.

"Izu and I figured it out after thinking about why they would put two villians that Hero's had to purposely run away from, it didn't make sense, Why would Heroes run? And then it clicked and the pieces came together" He explained. Iida nodded while his brother gave him a slight glare.

"Oh! Your the plain looking one!" Natsu and his brother turned around to see the brown haired girl from the exam. He watched his brother go red as both of them talked.

 _"He's hopeless"_ Natsu sighed and took a seat next to the girl with her hair up in a pony tail. Right now his brother didn't need him. He brought his palm against the desk and examined it.

 _"They said that recovery girl healed me but..."_ He opened and closed his hand. _"It feels like something is...different"_

"Go play somewhere else...you damn brats" Natsu's eyes moved towards what looked like a human banana. After telling them his name and that he was there homeroom teacher he made them change into some kind of P.E uniform.

* * *

"Quirk Assessment?" Natsu ignored his speech after that but caught the jist of it. Basically use your quirk to complete the physical tasks. Which basically meant that Izuku was doomed and bound to come out last. So to prevent that

He was just going to have to perform worse.

"Hey Natsu..." His brother tugged his shirt.

"Yeah Izu?"

"Don't hold back because of me...Go all out" Natsu gave his brother a shocked look.

"But-"

"Don't worry about me" His brother gave a reassuring smile. "Just do your best!"

 _"There goes my plan"_ he thought. He couldn't just go against Izuku's wishes.

And Izuku knew that

"Fuck it..." He muttered.

* * *

 **Test 1: 50m dash**

* * *

Natsu watched his fellow classmates complete the exercise easily. Only Izuku and Ochaco got 7 seconds. He grinded his teeth. He wanted to help Izuku.

But he couldn't disappoint him either.

"Alright Dragneel your up" Natsu stepped forward, the soles of his feet slightly puffing fire out.

"Ready? Set...GO" Natsu ran forward at extreme speeds causing the wind to pick up and momentarilly blind everyone. When they opened their eyes he was already at the goal.

"1.4 seconds"

"Seriously? 1 second?!"

"He's faster than Iida!" Natsu glanced at the teen with half his hair red and the other half white. He seemed to be staring at him intensely.

* * *

 **Test 2: Grip Strength**

* * *

" **WOAH**! Natsu I got 56 kg! What about you?" The class turned away from the guy with multiple arms and turned to the salmon haired teen instead, who might I add was looking at his grip strength intensely.

"I think...I broke it..." They looked at the destroyed device on his hand.

"But the highest digit is 9999 kg..." Muttered Aizawa. The others looked at the blank faced teen.

"That guys a monster!"

 _ **"HIS POWER LEVEL IS OVER 9000!"**_

* * *

 **Test 3: Standing Long jump**

* * *

Natsu burst flames out of his palms and flew across the sand. Unintentionally turning it to glass. Izuku sweatdropped when he landed face first onto it.

* * *

 **Test 4: Repeated side steps**

* * *

Natsu moved side to side faster than the guy who was using his hair to bounce back and forth. He moved so fast that it looked like there was three of him.

* * *

 **Test 5: Ball throw!**

* * *

Uraraka threw the ball into the air and watched it slowly float away. With a blank face the teacher showed them the result.

"Infinity?!"

"How the hell do you get Infinity? Nevermind that how did the machine even measure infinity?" questioned Natsu in attempt to cheer Izuku up. He frowned at the look of despair Izuku had when he walked up to the circle.

"You can do it Izu!" He slightly cheered. His brother gave him a small smile then focused. He watched as All Mights power gathered into his arm but then suddenly disappeared at last contact.

"46 metres" Natsu widened his eyes and looked around. He saw Aizawa's eyes glow red as the cloth around him flew up. Natsu narrowed his eyes and prepared to defend his brother.

"The entrance exam definetly wasn't rational enough...they even let a kid like you in" Natsu silently growled and stepped forward.

"You can't control your quirk,can you? Do you intend to have someone come save you every time you get hurt by your own quirk?"

"T-Thats not my inten-" Natsu lept forward and grabbed the string just before it touched Izu.

"Stay out of it Dragneel, This kid needs to know the consequences of using an unstable quirk"

"Then why don't you tell him from there _sensei?"_ Natsu replied coldly. Aizawa reluctantly pulled his rope back.

"Midoriya Izuku, you can't become a hero with your quirk" Natsu growled and was about to sock the man in the cheek when Izuku put a hand on his shoulder.

"Izu?"

"You have two more balls to throw, hurry up and get over with it" Izuku gave Natsu a smile and told him to step back. He nodded and did just that. He had to have faith that Izuku could pull this off somehow.

"This kid has no potential" Natsu grinded his teeth but held it in. "Zero potential"

 _"I really want to beat this guy to bloody pulp..."_ Suddenly Izuku launched his arm forward, everything seemed to slow down as Izuku prepared to throw the ball

"No way..." Natsu muttered. Just before the ball left Izuku's hand is finger glowed an the ball shot up into the sky.

 _"Propelling the ball at the last second..."_ Natsu grinned.

 _"Thats My Izu!"_

"Hey...Aizawa-sensei..." Izuku turned around and clenched his fist. His finger was purple and he looked like he was about to cry."I can still move" Natsu's smile widened.

"This brat" Natsu gave Izuku a high five to which he immediately apoligised after hurting his sore finger even more. Aizawa tossed a ball to Natsu.

"Your turn Dragneel" Izuku gave Natsu a bright smile.

"Go all out Natsu!" Natsu grinned like a madman. Watching Izuku use his power had gotten him pumped. Natsu clenched the ball tight in his hands and then breathed in.

 _"I can't use Lightning Flame Dragon Mode...thats has to be my last resort but..."_ He looked at Izuku, a determined expression came onto his face _. "To make up for that weakness..."_ Blue flames erupted around Natsu's arm.

 _"I'll create something new!"_ Natsu cocked his hand back.

"By increasing the intensity of the fire, he increases its power..." Natsu's eyes glowed red as the blue flames violently raged around his arm.

 **"Blue Flame Dragons..."** He threw the ball forward, shooting it high into the sky. The blue flames propelled it high above the sky until couldn't be seen.

 **"Pitch!"**

"9705.6 metres" The classes jaw dropped. It wasn't even close to Uraraka's world record but...they looked at the grinning Natsu. Both He and Izuku were talking about god knows what.

 _"He didn't even break a sweat!"_

"Seems like this years going to interesting..." muttered Aizawa. A creepy smile came onto his face as he stared at Natsu.

 _"With power like that the kid could easily become number 1 but..."_ He watched as Natsu glared at some of his fellow classmates.

 _"He only cares about his brother...If his brother goes dark then so will he..."_ Aizawa grinned while looking at the salmon haired teen.

 _"Natsu Dragneel, are you the hero? Or the monster?"_

* * *

 _ **End Of Story**_

* * *

 _ **Yes...I did not make a mistake...this will be the last chapter I ever post on this story...**_

 _ **Why?**_

 _ **because I can see that not many people like this story so I give up...I am officially discontinueing this-**_

 _ **Pssshh yeah right. I'm not giving up on this story yet! While it does hurt to know that not many people like this, I won't give up just yet!**_

 _ **So anyway this story is officially NOT IzukuXOchaco, Seems like lots dislike that pairing(they seem cute to me but then I realized there is way too many storys of them together)**_

 _ **I still am a bit conflicted about Natsu's pairing though...**_

 _ **And tell me if I made Natsu way too OP**_

 _ **Anyway review and tell me your thoughts!**_

 _ **QOTC: If Natsu increased his flames to the highest intensity what colour would they be?**_

 _ **Half Checked!**_

 _ **NatsutoDragneel fading away...**_


	4. Natsu vs All Might!

**_All Might vs Natsu!_**

* * *

"Well shit..." muttered Natsu. He looked at the board showing their results. He was first.

And his brother was last.

 _"Well Izu does know that he won't actually-"_ Natsu's face went blank when he saw his brother go pale.

 _"He doesn't know does he?"_

"By the way, I was lieing about the expulsion" Aizawa grinned and took down the list. Izuku's body comically went white.

"It was a rational deception to draw out the full potential of your quirks" Natsu sweatdropped.

 _ **"WHAT?!"**_

"Of course it was a lie, it should have been obvious if you thought about it" said Momo. Natsu put his hand to his chin and looked up.

"Actually at first he didn't seem like he was lieing..." Momo raised an eyebrow and stared at the salmon haired teen.

"And how do you know?"

"I can tell when people are lieing" came his short reply. Momo stared at the salmon haired teen in deep thought.

 _"I can't exactly tell her 'Oh I heard his pulse!'"_ He sweatdropped once again. Every since he had gotten his quirk, his senses had been inheightened to extrodinary levels.

But he didn't tell anyone about it, not even Izuku.

"With that, we're done here" Aizawa started walking away."The handouts are in the class, make sure to look at them when you get back" Izuku sighed and dipped his head.

"Midoriya..." Izuku lifted his head just as Aizawa passed him a paper.

"Have the old lady fix you" Izuku took the paper "Tommorow will be even harder"

* * *

"Natsu how long are you going to take?" Natsu opened the bathroom door, his hair dripping wet. He had a towel drapped around his neck.

"All yours Izu" Izuku dashed into the bathroom and shut the door. Natsu sighed and went into his room. He jumped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling.

 _"That Todoroki guy seems to really hate me...he was glaring at me throughout the tests"_ Natsu then shrugged and closed his eyes.

 _"Anyway, I'll deal with it later"_

* * *

"Ah, your back Natsu!" Natsu stood infront of the black haired man. They both were in the centre of a town, the black haired man was infront of a large building with a fairy symbol on it.

"...Get out of my head"

"That's no way to talk to your brother Natsu"

"Your not my brother, I don't even know you" The black haired man smiled sadly.

"Its not that you don't know me...you have just..." He gave Natsu a loving smile. "Forgotten"

"Can't you let me have a normal dream for once?"

"Nope!" Natsu sighed and sat down. The black haired man took a seat opposite him.

"So tell me about your day!" Seeing as he had nothing better to do, Natsu told the black haired man the events that had occured. The man smiled and nodded throughout the whole story. The world around Natsu began fading.

"Time to wake up...Natsu" Natsu looked at the man's sad eyes. He stood up.

"I just realized something..." The black haired man gave a confused look. "I don't know your name" The man smiled.

"You only realized that now?" Everything began getting blurry.

"Zeref"

* * *

Natsu looked out the window while his classmates listened to the boring English lesson. He had no intention of listening. Instead his mind began to wonder off to Zeref.

" _Maybe I'm losing it, maybe my fire melted some part of my brain"_

 _"Or maybe..."_ He looked at the hero lecturing them on English. The image of Zeref smiling at him flashing in his mind.

 _"Maybe I have forgotten"_

* * *

"Yeah, I'm feeling a bit sick" Natsu forced a smile onto his face. Izuku gave him a worried look.

"Go to the nurse's office, it might be something serious"

"Or its just a bug going around"

"Natsu, Go" Natsu slightly laughed and waved goodbye. He walked down the path towards the nurses office. He suddenly fell forward and pressed his arm against the wall. He gripped his head in pain just as images started flashing in his mind. A building, the same one that Zeref was standing infront of. Then an image of him and Zeref playing in some gardens.

"...the hell is wrong with me?"

* * *

"Hmm...Your vitals seem fine but just in case I would like you to stay here for the time being" Natsu nodded and layed down. He watched as Recovery girl frowned while looking at some of his medical records.

"Is something wrong?"

"You seem to have gotten into a lot of fights" Natsu sighed. He suddenly remembered the beatings he gave to the

"Yeah...the kids at my old school used to bully Izu all the time, so I gave them a polite talk"

"I see...You really do love your brother..."

"Yep"

"So do you know about his quirk?" Natsu widened his eyes at her question. Then he narrowed them in suspicion. He sat up.

"Yeah, what about you?" She suddenly laughed. She looked at the salmon haired teen through her glasses.

"I'm one of the few people that know the secret to All Might's power" Natsu sighed in relief. He jumped off the bed and began walking out of the office.

"Ah, your feeling better already?" Natsu smiled slightly.

"Yeah"

* * *

The door to the main room opened slowly making the occupants in it look towards Natsu, who now adoned a black shirt with black pants. His cloak covered him up until his shoulders. His hoodie was already on.

"Ah Young Dragneel, feeling better?" Natsu nodded and looked towards the screen. He widened his eyes when he saw Izuku and Bakugo battling it out.

"What's going on? Why is Izu and Baka fighting?" All Might started sweating when he saw the rage in Natsu's eyes. Even the others around them started feeling a bit hot.

"It's part of our assessment, you would have known if you were here" Natsu turned to the speaker. Which was none other than Momo. She crossed her arms and continued staring at the screen.

"We all have to pair up in Hero and Villain teams, The Heroes objective is to retrieve a Nuclear weapon, the villains objective is to protect it" she answered. Natsu nodded. He understood the concept but there was still one thing bothering him.

"Then why are Izu and Baka fighting? It doesn't seem like they-" Natsu stopped midway when he saw Bakugo shot a massive explosive blast that decimated half the room. He sighed in relief when he saw his brother on the safe side. Then he got angry after realizing what Bakugo just did.

"All Migh-"

"Young Bakugo! If you use that again I will have to stop this battle immediatly!" Natsu watched Bakugo grind his teeth in frustration before shouting at Izuku.

"This is bad sir! I think we should stop this match" Natsu watched as All Might hesitated to stop the match. He grinded his teeth when he saw Izuku and Bakugo nearing eachother, the power of One for All burning in Izuku's arm. His eyes widened when he saw Izuku change the trajectery of his arm.

 _"If he does that then he won't be able to defend himself!"_ The force of Izuku's punch sent an upward draft that broke straight through the roof, completely destroying that one section of the building. On the other screen Uraraka flew through the air and jumped onto the weapon. Iida looked at the brown haired teen in despair. He cried out something that wasn't audible to them.

"H-Hero...Team...WINS!" All Might yelled through the mic. Natsu ran down immediatly at Lightning fast speed and caught Izuku just before he fell.

"Idiot..." He gave Izuku a slap on the cheek, the former moaned but didn't wake up."Don't go scaring me like that" Natsu gave one last glare towards Bakugo and walked out of the building with Izuku in his arms.

* * *

After Natsu reluctantly gave his brother up to the Nurses, the task continued with majority of Hero Teams winning. The only one left now was Natsu.

"Young Dragneel..." said All Might, they were now standing outside in a clearing. There was a circle of chalk going around the area at a 30 metre radius. All Might ushered Natsu to join him in the circle while the others waited around it.

"Since you weren't here for the original assessment, I decided to give you a more difficult task" All Might pointed at himself.

"You have to get me out of this circle, I won't be moving an inch" The others jaws dropped.

"I would understand if the circle was smaller but there's no way he's going to get All Might out of that!" exclaimed Kaminari. They all nodded in agreement except for Momo and Todoroki.

 _"A simple fire quirk won't work against All Might"_ thought Todoroki. He stared at the salmon haired teen, who had a blank expression on his face. _"There is no way he is going to do this"_

"Get you out of the circle huh?" Natsu then let out a wild grin none of them had ever seen. "Lucky me, now I get to vent my anger out on something"

"Y-You may begin" All Might visibly started sweating as Lightning crackled around Natsu. Then flames erupted around him, the debris on the ground started floating as if the gravity around Natsu had been sucked out. His eyes glowed red.

 **"Lightning Flame Dragon Mode"**

 _"He's not holding back is he?"_ Natsu disappeared and reappeared behind All Might.

 **"Lightning Flame Dragon's Talon!"** He slammed his right foot into the back of the number one hero.

But he only moved a few feet. Natsu landed on the ground in a crouched position and then thrusted himself forward.

 **"Lightning Flame Dragon's Fist!"** All Might raised his own fist making Natsu widen his eyes.

 **"Detroit Smash!"** The two attacks collided causinbg the ground beneath them to shatter. Natsu flew back and landed a few feet away from All Might.

"I thought you weren't going to move?"

"I didn't move, I retaliated"

"...same thing" Natsu felt the power within him start to fade.

 _"Shit...I'm running out of time...What do I-"_ Natsu then grinned as an Idea popped into his head. The lightning and fire violently expanded around him, taking shape of a dragon.

 **"Lightning Flame Dragon's..."** The fire and lightning gathered into his mouth until it all disappeared. All Might crossed his arms and prepared for the incoming attack.

 **"ROOOOAAAAAARRRR!"** A gigantic torrent of bright red hot flames accompined by sparks of yellow lightning burst out of Natsu's mouth and shot towards All Might. The former widened his eyes as the Torrent of Destruction rammed into him, forcing him out of the boundaries. His Hero suit covering the right side of his body, was burnt off.

"A-Amazing!" The class stood in awe as the flames died down. Todoriki had his eyes widened as he stared at the grinning pinkette.

 _"Lightning and Fire? Is he...like me?"_

"T-That guys a monster!" cried Mineta. Some of the others were thinking the same thing.

"This was to be expected, after all his Physical tests results were higher than all of us combined" said Iida. Despite his calm exterior, he was pratically in shock on the inside.

 _"Midoriya's family has so much power!"_

Natsu panted heavilly. He closed his right eye and stared at the ground.

 _"That took up most of my strength...Better not use that one in real battle"_

"So..." Natsu stood up and turned to the class. "Whose next?"

* * *

 _ **End Of Chapter**_

* * *

 _ **I kind of forced myself to write this, I have a major writors block.**_

 _ **Anyway,I've been thinking about bringing someone else from the FT universe here...got any ideas?**_

 _ **Also I have a new story idea so I might post something today...Even though I have like 5 stories in the going XD**_

 _ **I'm sorry if this chapter was kind of crappy, I had to really sqeeuze my creativity just to write this.**_

 _ **And also last chapter I asked what colour would Natsu's flames be if they were raised to the highest intensity.**_

 _ **White**_

 _ **They would be white, Technically speaking,if it was invisible then the world would probably be destroyed from just one punch XD.**_

 _ **So yeah, its white NOT invisible.**_

 _ **Anyway Thanks for reading! Review and tell me your thoughts!**_

 _ **NatsutoDragneel fading away...**_


	5. Go For It Iida!

**_Good Luck Emergency Exit-san!_**

* * *

"Shoto Todoroki huh?", muttered Natsu. He was currently sitting on his bed with Izuku resting across the room. The former was covered in bandages with a cast around his left arm. Natsu was rewatching the replays of the fights but had stopped when he saw Todoroki's training match.

"He freezes with his left and burns it his right...and he was one of the four students who were recommended...but if I'm not mistaken wasn't there a fire hero with surname of Todoroki? Oh well I can't remember but the main issue right now..." Natsu watched him use his right side in a perculiar way.

"Its almost as if he doesn't want to use it...man he doesn't realize how lucky he is...after all his quirk is more balanced than mine" All quirks have a limit to them, a good example is Kaminari's quirk. The overuse of his quirk leads to his brain overfrying from the continuos discharge of lightning however Todoroki's quirk is balanced in a way that even if his body gets frosted, he can always use his right to defrost himself allowing him to make full use of his cold and hot powers. Luckily in Natsu's case his body can handle the heat of flames to a certain degree and still be in condition to fight but his lightning is not like that. His body originally didn't have the ability of Lightning and therefore cannot handle the pressure of both lightning and fire for very long.

"Well thats my hypothesis anyway" The day he discovers the existance of etherano is still far into the future.

Natsu then turned towards his unconsious brother and gently smiled.

"Time for training" Natsu quietly walked out the room and exited the house undetected. He then proceeded to run at high speeds towards the beach where Izuku and All Might trained. He did a few body warm ups while the blue ocean waves splashed on the shore. After completing the task, he stood up and closed his eyes. Slowly Lightning began running across his body.

 **"Lightning Flame Dragon Mode"** Flames circled from the bottom of his feet and began rising up towards his head before exploding around his body with the Lightning growing stronger and expanding along with the flames. He started doing fast punches towards the air which created shockwaves as he did. He then jumped up and punched the ground creating a small explosion turing some of the sand below into glass. He got up and looked at the crator with satisfaction. Suddenly he made a pained face.

"Shit, losing power" He made a resolved face and recklessly increased the fire and lightning around him, expanding it to the size of a medium size house. He sat down into a lotus position and took a deep breath in.

"Focus..." He cleared his mind while simultanesly ignoring the roaring pain of his overused body. Suddenly images flashed through his mind, accompinied by emotions of hurt and loss. First was of a raven haired teen jumping towards him as he fell into a pitch black abyss, then a scarlet haired girl crying as she knelt by the dead body of an old man. All sorts of emotions accompinied these images. Grief, sadness, loss, anger and hatred. The images carried on for a while showing all sorts of different people, even talking cats appeared.

"When did my cheeks get so cold?" He opened his eyes and touched his cheeks where he felt a wet sensation. However this liquid was soon evaporated by heat of the flames around him. He then opened his eyes wide realizing that the flames and lightning were still around him. He slowly stood up and jumped around. After realizing that his body felt light he let out a wide grin.

"My body is finally adapting to the lightning!" He showed an overjoyed expression before then gaining a confused look.

"Wait what was I doing again?"

* * *

"That was quite the cruel thing you did there...Zeref" A small blond female with wavy hair that reached all the way down to her knees walked towards the black haired male with a smile. Zeref gently smiled in response before looking at the white dimension that surrounded them.

"It was the only thing I could do for him..."

"So you gave him access to the second origin in exchange for some of his memories?" Zeref nodded with a sad smile and stared at the screen showing Natsu and Izuku together, the one laughing at the other who was having trouble putting a cast on.

"Those memories are precious you know? What if someday he remembe-"

"Thats not going to happen", Zeref interjected firmly. He lost his smile and held a blank expression.

"I have made sure that no matter what, he will never be able to access the memories of his adventures in Fiore" Mavis looked at him with a displeased expression.

"You know that there are some of them there to? They might be able to bring back his memory. After all they were like family" Zeref regained his small smile and looked at the image of Natsu laughing.

"Maybe, but we never know what the future has in stall for him...because even the gods above..." Zeref's eyes shadowed as a dark smile crept onto his face.

 **"Are Afraid Of The Flames That Burns Fate Itself"**

"Well enough of all of that" Mavis crept behind his back and wrapped her small pale arms around his neck.

"Next time let me talk with him"

"Hmmm...may I ask why?" Mavis pouted and stared at Natsu with a happy smile.

"He is my brother in law after all"

* * *

"You there!" Izuku slightly jumped in his position while Natsu turned around with a bored look on his face. Behind the two were thousands of news reporters all questioning the students who were walking through the entrance. Natsu and his brother were unfortunely one of many to be questioned.

"How are All Mights classes?!" They questioned agressively. Izuku slowly backed away with palms in the air in a surrendering position. Natsu sighed and grabbed the back of his collar.

"Sorry, we have to go to the nurse's office" He slightly waved before dashing through the entrance.

* * *

"How does the Symbol of Peace teach his classes?!" Uraraka happened to be the next victim to the reporters assault. She nervously clenched her hands into fists as the reporter put her mic closer to her.

"W-Whats he like? Ummmm..." She turned her gaze away from the camera and formed a U shape with both her arms.

"He's very muscular!"

* * *

"What do you think of All Might as a teacher?!" Iida stood calmly with his hands open as he began giving a speech about All Mights good points. His speech made the reporters sigh in disappointment.

* * *

"Excuse me! Can you tell us about- Huh? Wait aren't you the one who was caught by the sludge villain?" Bakugo stopped as a small depression cloud formed over his head.

"Stop it!"

* * *

"Umm about All Might...Woah wait your scruffy...Whats your purpose here at U.A?" Some reporters slightly backed away at dark Aizawa.

"He's not on duty today" He said, inadvertantly dodging the question. He waved his hands at them.

"You are disturbing classes. Please leave." Aizawa walked away from them while ignoring the comments about him and questions about All Might.

 _"I suddenly have a bad premonition..."_

Unbeknownst to anyone was pale light blue haired man standing behind the crowd of reporters.

* * *

"Good work on yesterdays combat training, I saw the video and results" Aizawa then turned his attention to Bakugo.

"Bakugo, your a talented individual so don't act like a kid"

"I know..."

"And Midoriya" Izuku jumped in his seat and quickly hid his face on the desk. Natsu sighed at his brothers anxious behaviour.

"You ended up breaking your arm huh? You can't keep using the excuse that you can't control your quirk...Well as long as you fix the control issue then there will be alot that you can actually do" Izuku smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes sir!"

"Anyway now I'm going to have you brats..."

 _"Take another special test?!"_

 _"Yeah its definetly going to be something normal"_ , thought Natsu as he stared at board in boredom.

"...decide on Class Representive"

"...Boring...", muttered Natsu. As everyone else had a happy expression on their face.

"Not everything can be something hero related you know" , stated Momo. Natsu ignored her and gave an uncaring look towards the window which resulted in Momo gaining a tick mark in irratation. Natsu ignored his surroundings as the class fought over who it was going to be eventually leading to them deciding on a democracy vote.

* * *

"What sorcery is this?!", Natsu exclaimed loudly while looking at the results. Izuku had 3 votes and Momo had 2 while he had...4

"Oi whoever voted for me take it back!", He yelled with a slight puff of fire coming out of his mouth.

"Why Deku and Summer shit?! Who voted for them?!" Uraraka whistled silently while Bakugo ranted on.

 _"It would be scary if Bakugo found out..."_

"Z-Zero votes...I expected this much!" Iida had his hands down on the table and slightly shivered in frustration.

"You voted for someone else, huh?" sweatdropped Momo.

"Well if thats going to the case then I retract myself from the voting!" exclaimed Natsu. Izuku grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him.

"W-Wait that means I-" Natsu put his hands on his brothers shoulders and gave him a toothy grin.

"Don't worry! You will do fine!"

"You just didn't want any troublesome work right?"

"Pretty much yeah"

* * *

"So then class rep will be Midoriya and deputy is Yaoyorozu" Izuku shivered as he stood up infront of the class.

"S-S-Seriously?" Momo sighed as she looked at him.

"How vexing" Natsu put his hands together in a praying position and slightly bowed while closing his eyes.

"Sorry Izu"

* * *

"Even though I've been chosen as class rep, I don't know if I'm qualified for it..." Izuku slightly glared at his brother who could only give an apoligetic smile.

"It'll be fine...Your courage and judgement at critical moments makes you worth following...which is why I voted for you"

"Wait it was you?" questioned Natsu. Iida nodded his head and continued to eat his dish.

"Didn't you also want to be class rep Iida-kun? You have the glasses and everything"

"Wanting to be and being suitable to be are two different things, I merely just did what I judged to be correct."

"Well said Iida...wait 'merely'?" Natsu stared at Iida who suddenly turned away.

"Iida-kun I've been thinking...are you a rich boy?" Iida flinched and looked away.

"I tried changing the way I talk just so I wouldn't be called that..." The three stared curiously at him while he sighed.

"Yes, My family has been heroes for generations. I'm the second son"

"Really?!Wow!"

"Do you know the turbo hero,Ingenium?" Natsu nodded while Izuku gave off a fan boyish smile.

"Of course! He's a really popular hero who has 65 sidekicks working at his agency right?"

"I've seen him a couple of times"

"He's my elder brother!" Iida put his hands on his hips and smirked proudly.

"He told us straight out!"

"Woah, wait I actually do see the resemblance"

"Thats amazing!"

"Hmph" Iida pushed up his glasses while maintaining his proud smirk.

"I set my sights on being a hero because I wanted to be like my brother! However, I think it is still too soon for me to lead others. Unlike me, Midoriya realized the point of the practical portion of the entrance exam!" Izuku and Uraraka stared at him in wonder while Natsu snickered. Iida gave them a confused look.

"This is first time you smiled!"

"Huh? I-I smile!" Izuku then awkwardly smiled.

"Uh about the entrance exa-" Natsu was about to shush his brother when all of sudden the alarm rang.

 ** _"There has been a Level 3 security breach, all students please evacuate outdoors promptly"_**

"What?!"

"Oi whats a security Level 3?" Natsu questioned to the guy next to him.

"It means someone is trespassing on school grounds!"

 _"...Wait couldn't just be those reporters from before?"_

"Natsu we should go!"

"Izu, go on without me. I want to go check something out" Izuku nodded as he,Uraraka and Iida ran towards the exit. Natsu got up and started walking to the nearest window.

 _"As I thought...Just the media"_ He watched as the press grilled the teachers for All Might.

 _"Well...I'll just let Iida take care of this one"_ Natsu watched as Iida also realized that it was only the press.

"Man what a bunch of morons, if their this quick to panic then I wonder what they'll do if an actual villain shows up. Natsu glanced at the raven haired teen standing next to him, he was watching the other students panic and rush to the exit.

"Hey you..." The raven haired teen turned towards Natsu.

"Why aren't you wearing clothes?" The teen looked down to find that he wore no shirt or pants. He let out a small curse and quickly dashed away.

"Have I...met him before?"

 **"EVERYONE! EVERYTHING IS FINE!"** Natsu turned his attention towards Iida who was standing on the door frame while holding the pole to keep him up.

 **"IT IS JUST THE MEDIA! THERE IS NOTHING TO PANIC ABOUT! THIS IS U.A! LET US ACT IN A WAY BEFITTING THE BEST OF THE BEST!"** Police sirens soon rang through the quiet cafeteria making the students release a sigh in relief.

* * *

"Umm before we start with class officers can I say something?" Momo gave a surprised look as Izuku steeled his resolve and looked up.

"I-I think that Tenya Iida should be class rep after all!" Natsu smiled gently at Izuku.

"He got everyones attention in such a cool way and cooled down the panic in the cafeteria.." Iida raised his head in surprise.

"I'm fine with that" Natsu watched silently as the others agreed with his brothers statement.

"If the class representative nominated me then it can't be helped. I,Tenya Iida, promise to do my best to carry out the duties of class representative!"

"Go for it! Emergency exit-san!" Natsu laughed lightly making Izuku and the rest stare at him. He gave them a confused look.

"What?"

"Natsu...laughed..."

"No way...is the world ending or something?"

"Oi I laugh all the time ask Izu" He looked at his brother who only smiled warmly at him.

"What about me?..."

* * *

 ** _End Of Chapter_**

 ** _I'm Back! After a long ass time!_**

 ** _Anyway sorry for not posting in a long time! Since Season 3 just came out, I'll try update as much as I can!_**

 ** _Anyway not much to talk about except that I might be dropping some stories, obviously this one is not included seeing as I can still update it._**

 ** _Anyway don't forget to review folks!_**

 ** _NatsutoDragneel fading away~_**


	6. Villians

_**The Villians Arrive!**_

* * *

"For todays Hero training, its turned into a class with All Might and me and one other person"

 _"One other person?",_ was the thought that ran through Natsu's mind. Usually classes were only with Heroes that the school had hired as teachers.

 _"Maybe its a special case?"_

"Sir! May I ask what we will be doing?"Aizawa pulled out a card seemingly out of nowhere, the card contained the words "RESCUE!" in bold blue writing.

"From Fire to Shipwrecks and everything in between, Rescue Training"

 _"Did he have the card on him the entire time? Was he waiting for someone to ask that question?"_ Natsu sweatdropped as he questioned himself while the classes talked amongst eachother.

"I'm not done yet, you guys can decide wheither or not you want to wear your costume this time" He stopped and pressed a switch that also seemingly appeared out of nowhere. The switch opened the containers on the wall which held each of their costumes.

"Some costumes might limit your ability afterall. Get ready, we're going off campus for this one"

* * *

Natsu stretched his limbs, he wore the same outfit that we wore against All Might.

"Ah Deku, your wearing your P.E clothes. What happened to your costume?" Natsu saw Mineta looking at Uraraka's costume with a perverted smile, then he saw Momo put a hand over her mouth with a blush.

She too stared at Uraraka's costume.

 _"Oi look in the mirror"_ He mentally retorted at the girl. His inner complaints were stopped when Iida blew a whistle and began talking about something along the lines of forming two rows.

Not that he was paying attention anyway

* * *

"I didn't think it was this type of bus...! As expected of U.A..." Iida hung his head.

"So there was no point huh?"

Natsu watched the scenary outside of the bus as his classmates conversed about Izuku's quirk being similar to All Mights...

Wait a second

Izuku's quirk?

"Wait a minute Tsu-chan. All Might doesn't get hurt when he uses his quirk"

 _"Nice save- what was his name again?"_

"But it sure is nice having a simple augumenting type quirk. You can do a lot of flashy stuff!"

"I think you have the wrong idea on whats a hero about..." Natsu muttered quietly as Kirishima hardened his hand.

"My hardening doesn't look that cool though"

"I think it looks cool! It definetly passes off as a pro's!"

"A Pro's huh? But you know you have to think about hero popularity too"

 _"No, No you don't. Our Sensei is a perfect example of that"_

"My Navel-laser is both pro levels in strength and flashiness"

"But its bad if it gives you a stomach ache right?"

"Ugh"

"But if we're talking about flashiness...Its gotta be Bakugo, Todoroki and Natsu right?" Natsu sweatdropped.

 _"All I have done so far is destroy stuff though..."_

"Tch" Bakugo turned his head away to stare at the window.

"Then again, Bakugo-chan is always angry so he won't be that popular" Bakugo immediately got up from is seat as Izuku flinched from Asui's remark.

 **"WHAT WAS THAT?! YOU WANNA FIGHT _HUH?!_ "**

"See?" Asui ignored his outburst and pointed at him.

"We haven't known eachother long and already everybody knows his personality is shit!", added Kaminari with laugh.

 _"Wow, Baka is getting demeaned by people other than me..."_ Natsu sighed when he saw his brother covering his own head with cold sweat dripping down his face.

"We're here! Stop messing around!" Everyone turned to see Aizawa

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

"Who's that?", Natsu questioned his brother upon seeing a strange short figure dressed in a white lab suit with a black containment mask. His brother turned to him with sparkling eyes.

"The Space Hero, Thirteen!"

"Thirteen?"

"He's a hero known for his gentleness and saving people from disasters!" Izuku had that fan-girlish face he always had whenever the topic of heroes came up.

"I see..."

"Oh, I love Thirteen!" Natsu faced Uraraka who in return continued jumping in joy.

"His quirk must be quite a nice one huh"

"I have been waiting for you everyone!", exclaimed Thirteen with a gleeful robotic voice.

 _"Wait, you mean he was waiting here the entire time?",_ Natsu sweatdropped while his classmates were recovering from their shock.

"Lets go inside without delay", Thirteen waved his hand towards the entrance to what looked like a giant stadium. He ushered them all in along with Aizawa, who stayed a distance behind them as they walked into the stadium.

"We look forward to working with you!", The class bowed before entering the stadium. Natsu's jaw dropped as he blinked a few times while looking around. Gasps of admiration erupted around him.

"Wow, it looks like the Universal Studios Japan!"

"Its huge...this school has too much money", Natsu gaped at his surroundings which ranged from an area with destroyed buildings to a shipwreck

"It's a training ground I created with different types of disasters and accidents! I call it the Unforeseen Simulation Joint! or USJ for short!",Thirteen did a pose as if admiring his creation.

 _"It really is USJ...",_ The entire class gave a blank stare towards Thirteen. Natsu face palmed.

"Oi Thirteen, where is All Might? Wasn't he supposed to meet us here", Natsu's ears twitched at Aizawa's words. Thirteen stopped posing and faced Aizawa.

"About that..." Thirteen walked closer and slightly raised his hand with three fingers up."It seems that he did too much hero work and ran out of time so he is resting in the lounge"

"That guy...", Natsu muttered under his breath, his eyelids dropped down halfway as he sighed.

"Hmm? something up Natsu?", asked Izuku after seeing the foul atmosphere that surrounded his brother.

"Seems like All Might is not coming"

"Eh? really?"

"That's the height of irrationality, well anyway shall we begin?", Aizawa stated with a blank face.

"Lets see...before we begin let me say one thing...er...or two, or three...or four...five...six...seven..."

 _"Make up your mind!"_

"Everyone, I am sure you are aware of my quirk, Black Hole." Natsu gained a surprised look. " I can suck up anything and turn it to dust"

"You use that to save people from all kinds of disaster, right?", said Izuku. Uraraka nodded her head rapidly.

"Yes, that is correct however it is power that can kill very easy" Everyone gained a shocked expression. Natsu held a bored look.

 _"Not that much of a shock you know..."_

"Some of you also have quirks like that, right?", Natsu flinched at his words.

"Society today has regulations so that doesn't seem like a problem anymore...However please don't forget, there are lots of quirks that can easily kill with one wrong step"

 _"I can almost feel his gaze but its hard to tell with that mask",_ Natsu was conscious of the fact that he held a massive amount of power within him and knew that if he made one careless mistake, he could easily rob a person of their life but for some odd reason whenever he was in a fight, his blood would start boiling with excitement and found that he could no longer hold back against any opponent, even if he tried.

Natsu would eventually come to know of the saying that Old Habits Die hard.

"In this class, you shall learn how to use your quirk to save people's lives"

 _"Damn that going to be hard..."_

"And that is all. Thank you for listening", Thirteen did an exaggerated bow.

"Eh? He was talking?", Natsu was elbowed by Izuku as soon as he had made that comment.

"That was wonderful!"

"Bravo! Bravo!"

Natsu slightly jumped in his spot from his classmates cheers before returning to his standing postion. He sighed and closed his eyes, he opened them up and stared at his hand with half lidded eyes.

 _"This is gonna be tough...but..."_ He clenched his hand into a fist and grinned. He looked ahead and smacked his fist into his palm causing Izuku to jump in his spot.

 _"I'm not going to let this beat me!"_

"Alright then first-" The lights suddenly began sparking and then shattered causing everything to go dark. Natsu immediately pushed his brother behind him and got on guard.

Natsu vigilantly looked around, searching for the cause before a sudden distortion in the water fountain made his eyes go wide. Out of it came a man with hands on his body. He had messy hair with red eyes full of killing intent. Natsu, who sensed it, gripped his brothers shirt tightly.

"Natsu?"

"Everybody gather together and don't move!", everyone except Natsu wore a confused face, unable to process the situation in front of them.

"Thirteen, protect the students!"

"What's that?" Kishirima drew the classes attention to the people coming from the distortion which unconsciously made them move.

"Don't move!" They flinched at stared at Aizawa who began putting his goggles on.

"Those are villians", The situation finally began to sink in gradually turning their faces pale. Natsu grinded his teeth and tensed his muscles.

"Where is he?", Natsu heard the leader mutter. His cold voice sending shivers down his spine.

"All Might...The Symbol of Peace...I can't believe he is not here. I wonder if he will come...after I kill some kids?", Natsu crouched down and was about to dash ahead.

"Dragneel stop!" Natsu halted and stared and his sensei, whose bandages began unwrapping. His eyes told Natsu not to move.

"How did they get into a hero school?!"

"Sensei, what about the trepasser sensors?"

"We have them but...

"Did they only appear here or around the whole school? Either way it seems like they have somebody with a quirk that can disrupt the sensors", Deduced Todoroki.

"They choose the perfect place to attack huh", said Natsu causing Todoroki to stare at him.

"Yeah, on an isolated area separated from main campus when a class is supposed to be here...They are fools but not dumb"

"So this was planned to lure All Might..."

"How did you come to that conclusion?", questioned Todoroki. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Natsu.

"I heard that creepy guy in middle asking where All Might was"

"There's no way you could have heard that, the distance between us and them is too large"

"I have good ears", Natsu ignored the stare he got from Momo and instead looked towards the villains.

"Thirteen, contact the school and Kaminari you too"

"Yes sir"

"What about you sir? Will you fight by yourself?", asked Midoriya with a pale face." With that many...even if you erase their quirks...a frontal battle is..."

"You can't be a hero with just one trick...Thirteen, I'm leaving it too you" Aizawa jumped down and charged towards the villians.

And so their first battle with the ones known as villians had begun.

* * *

 _ **End Of Chapter**_

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the late chap...haven't typed in quite a long time.**_

 _ **I made this chap short because I really just wanted to get a chapter out so yeah here I am!**_

 _ **Anyway I am realllllllllyyyyyyy sorry and I am sorry if I change somethings because I have noticed that their are alot of mistakes I have made.**_

 _ **So with that I leave you guys at a cliffhanger! I hope to get a chapter out this saturday but as you guys know...**_

 _ **I have a tendency to be late**_

 _ **Anyway don't forget to review and tell me your thoughts! I would appreciate it!**_

 _ **NatsutoDragneel fading away~**_


	7. Battle Begins

_**The Fight Begins**_

* * *

Aizawa charged down at the villians below, three of them got cocky and tried to fire off their quirks at him while he was running. However what they didn't know was that his quirk could erase theirs, he easily subdued them while taking advantage of their confusion.

 _"So...this is how Aizawa-sensei-no how Eraser Head fights..."_ Natsu was gennerally suprised by how his sensei was willing to jump into a horde of villians just to save a couple of students he had just met but Natsu knew full well why he did it.

He was trying to take the attention off of them so the villians wouldn't go after them. However it seemed like the villians had realized what kind of hero he was and his quirk and now they were on guard. One after another the villians came at him only to be defeated. Natsu couldn't help but admit that even though their sensei appeared slack and lazy all the time, he had worked hard to achieve this kind of power.

"Wow...Aizawa-sensei is actually good at fighting by himself againest a group, huh?"

"Izu, we got to move" Natsu urged his brother to move along with his class who were already running to the exit.

"Yeah, This is no time for analysis!" lida as well urged his brother to move. Finally Izuku began moving with the others towards the exit.

Suddenly before they could get to the exit another distortion opened up prompting them to stop. Out came a black purplish mist which had glowing yellow eyes.

" _ **Sorry but thats not happening"**_ Natsu jumped infront of the class next to Thirteen and got ready into a fighting stance.

 ** _"Nice to meet you, Students of U.A. We are the League of Villain's. Now I realize that it may have been rude of us but we have invited ourselves in to your home of the heroes, U.A High school. All in order for the symbol of peace draw his last breath."_**

"I bloody knew it..." Natsu could see his some of his classmates shaking.

Including Izu

 _ **"Now I believe All Might should have been here? Has ther been some kind of change? Well it doesn't matter because either way, this is the role I play"**_ A finger popped on Thirteen's suit but before he could activate his quirk, Bakugo and Kirishima charged towards the mist man resulting in an explosion.

"Did you consider you get beaten by us?"

 **"Oi Baka what the hell are you guys doing?! Get out of there!"** Yelled Natsu. Bakugo and Kirishima looked at him confused for a second before the smoke cleared and there stood the man unschathed by the attack.

 _ **"Well that was dangerous wasn't it? I see U.A has some excellent golden eggs"**_

"Get out of there you two!" Thirteen shouted. However it was too late.

 _ **"My job...is too scatter you all and torture you to death!"**_ Suddenly the black mist quickly surrounded them.

"Fuck! Izu!" Natsu ignited his hands and attempted to tear the black mist apart to reach his brother.

"Natsu!" Izuku reached out to Natsu's out stretched hand. Then...the hand dissapeared.

 **"IZU!"** Natsu saw his classmates disappearing one by one.

" **GODDAMMMMMMIIITTTT!"** Natsu roared as his flames burst from his body forcing the black mist to return to the man.

"Oh? Now that is something I didn't expect" Natsu's eyes glowed red and were slitted making look animalistic.

"Bastard...!" Pure and utter rage leaked from Natsu's people near him like Thirteen and Shoji slightly backed away from the enraged pinkette.

"Shoji, Where is everyone?"

"They are scattered but all in this building but the problem right now..."

"Damn it, physical attacks can't hit him and he can warp things...isn't he basically invincible?!"

"Invincible huh?" Sweat visibly poured down everyones faces when Natsu said those words in the coldest tone they had heard from him.

"I will be the judge of that!"

"Wait Natsu-kun!" Thirteen put his hand out and stopped Natsu from running towards the man.

"Tch...don't get in my way!" But he still stopped. Thirteen paused for a moment and looked up.

"Class rep...I entrust this job to you!"

"Yes sir!"

"Run to school and tell them about what's happening here!"

"What?!"

"The alarms are not sounding and our phones have no signal. They must have someone hidden from Eraser head who can block the system! It would be faster for you to run than for us to find that person."

"But it would be a disgrace for the class rep to-"

"Go, Emergency Exit, If you get outside there are alarms. Thats why these guys are only doing this inside right?"

"As long as you go outside they won't follow you!"

"No...I won't let them follow you lida" Natsu's body ignited in a burst of flames.

"Use your quirk to save others!"

"Even if you have no options...are you really the type of idiots who talk about their plan infront of the enemy?!" The black mist burst out towards them. Natsu grinded his teeth and crouched down.

 _ **"Blue Flame Dragon Mode!"**_ Blue flame shot forward towards the mist.

"We did it because it wouldn't matter even if it was found out!" Thirteen pointed his finger towards the black mist and started sucking up everything.

"Natsu-kun! I need you to go find everyone!" Thirteen pointed towards the danger areas.

"But what about this guy?!" Thirteen looked at him.

"I saw your files, please Natsu-kun your the only who can get to them right now!" Natsu grinded his teeth.

"He's right Natsu-kun!"

"It's time to put your monster strength to use!"

"Damn it... you guys...I'll remember this!" Natsu started dashing towards the the danger areas.

"Eh...I'm actually pretty scared now..."

"Uraraka-san, this is not the time to be worrying about Natsu-kun..."

* * *

"Your so cool~" The pale light haired man praised Aizawa, whose right arm was dangling with the muscle tissue exposed.

"By the way hero..."

"!" Aizawa turned around and saw a giant black creature with its brain sticking out."I'm not the last boss"

The creature grabbed Aizawa's head and began bashing it against the floor.

"Let me tell you something hero..he's the anti-symbol of peace, Nomu" The creature let out a roar.

"Aiz..awa-sensei" Izuku, Tsu and Mineta watched in horror at the scene.

Nomu grabbed Aizawa's arm and broke it even further causing blood to splash all over the place

"You can erase quirks...thats nice but its nothing impressive...in the face of overwhelming power you might as well be quirkless" Aizawa attempted to erase the man's quirk but Nomu crushed his other arm causing him to cry in pain.

Nomu lifted his head and bashed it on the floor again.

"M..M..Midoriya!I can't take this anymore!"

"Ribbit..."

"Kurogiri...did you kill Thirteen?" The black mist man appeared neaxt to the pale haired man.

"I've put him out of action however...one of the students got away"

"Huh?" The man started violently scratching his neck cause scratchs to appear.

"Kurogiri...if you weren't a warp gate I would have crushed you to pieces" the man continued scratching until coming to a sudden stop.

"We can't win against dozens of pros...its game over...man, its game over this time...Lets go home"

"They're going home? Did they say they are going home?!"

"Thats what I heard" Mineta cried and hugged Tsu who was next to him.

"Yes but..." Mineta's hand firmly grasped Tsu's breast making her eyes blank out for a second before shoving him in water.

"I have a bad feeling...Midoriya"

"Yeah...for them to simply retreat after doing all this..."

"Oh right..." The pale man began turning around."Before we leave...lets smash some of his pride as the Symbol Of Peace!" In a flash the man appeared before the trio his hand reaching for Tsu...

But...nothing happened...

"You really are a cool hero..." The man looked back to see Aizawa erasing his quirk. The three froze in their place.

"Are..."

"Hmm?"

"Are...you really...going..to place your...brother in dnager like this...? Drag...neel"

 **"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!"**

"!" The pale man looked up to see Natsu falling towards him with a fist coated in white flames.

 _ **"White Flame Dragons..."**_ Natsu launched his fist forward.

 _ **"IRON FIST!"** _ The white hot flames burst at the man creating a massive explosion that blew away the ground with the villains on it as well as the sea nearby.

"Natsu!"

"!" Natsu noticed when the smoke cleared that the one he had hit was the Nomu who had been holding Aizawa until now.

"Well nice try but..."

"I'm not finished!" Flames exploded from Natsu's fist that was already implanted in the Nomu. He quickly grabbed the three and threw them away from the Nomu. However the Nomu ended up grabbing him instead.

"Well played...but too dumb" The Nomu slammed Natsu into the ground and tossed him away.

"Natsu!" Izuku was about to run towards him when Natsu stopped him with a hand. The pinkette slowly stood up with blood dripping from his forehead.

"I still have one more trick up my sleeve..." Natsu engulfed one hand in white flames and raised it to his mouth. This relates to what happened when he was in middle school. He was doing some meditation and was focusing on his flames when he started to feel something else...something...darker...Whenever he felt it an image of a man with long blond hair and red eyes came to mind.

And so he dug into the mysterious power and pulled it out. What he became afterwards was...

 _ **"Dragon God Mode"**_ Natsu bit into his hand causing the white flames to be tainted by his blood that was spilled which turned it into a black silverish flame that engulfed his entire body accompinied by his normal red hot flames. The two flames swirled around him, refusing to mix with eachother. Natsu's hair became slightly black tinged and started flowing with the fire that surrounded him. His canines got sharper and his eyes glowed yellow instead of red.

"Wait Natsu! that mode is..!" Natsu let out a roar and charged towards the Nomu.

 _ **"DRAGON GODS FIST!"**_ He slammed the black and red flammed fist into the Nomu causing him to fly a few feet back.

 _ **"TALON!"**_ He didn't let it recover and smashed his leg its abdomen

 _ **"NOW!"** _ Natsu jumped up and created one large ball of black and red flames, one in each hand.

 _ **"DISSAPEAR!"**_ He threw them down at the Nomu resulting in an explosion that blew away the entire ground and all the bystanders nearby even Izuku and co. Izuku covered his eyes when the smoke blew over but Natsu's sudden cry of pain made him open them to look at the scene.

 **"NATSU!"** The Nomu had grasped Natsu in his hands and had began to squish him resulting in the pinkette crying out in pain.

 _"I...can't lose here...If I do then Izu will...!"_ Natsu's mind was brought back to his talk with All Might on the Beach. The black and red flames started expanding around his body before he quickly sucked it in.

 _ **"Dragon...Gods...ROOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRR!"** _ The torrent of flames shot out and blasted through the roof creating a massive pillar of destruction. However the torrent did not hit the Nomu.

"Hahah thats quite lame for a desperate attack...you missed!"

The Nomu tossed Natsu violently onto the ground causing a crator to appear beneath him. He started to stamp on Natsu's body continuesly

 **"NATSU!"** Izuku began running towards his brother when he suddenly stopped and saw him lightly smiling.

"It..wasn't...a..miss" The entrance doors was suddenly blown off its hinges. Large footsteps began echoing causing nearby students to suddenly smile.

"I heard it...your cry for help, Young Dragneel" Out through the smoke came the buff man known as Number 1.

"Its fine now..." All Might wore and angry expression that none of them had ever seen."I am here!"

"Ha..Ha...It took you too long...All Might..."

"All...Might..." All Might tossed his jacket aside.

"I had a bad feeling...So I tore myself from my chat with the principal and headed over here at maximum speed. I saw Young lida on my way and then I saw your signal Young Dragneel. I got the rough situation"

The Nomu kicked Natsu's bloody body aside. Making All Might grind his teeth.

"Natsu!" Izuku ran over to him and checked his condition. His bones were all shattered there was blood leaking from his arms, legs and head.

"H-Hey Izu...you okay?" Tears started falling from Izuku's face.

"Oi its not like I'll die...Heroes don't cry you know?"

"But Natsu you...your..!" The tears kept falling from his face onto his brothers who only gave a warm smile in response.

"Well I couldn't just let you guys die"

In a flash All Might had taken down all the villians left and picked up Aizawa's destroyed body.

"Sorry, Aizawa-kun..." Natsu didn't even realize that by the time he blinked He was all ready in All Mights Arms. Then he was gently put on the floor.

"Go to the entrance! Hurry! Aizawa-kun is unconsious and Young Dragneel can't move anymore. I'm counting on you."

"Yes sir!" I felt Tsu pick me up and begin to carry me on her back.

"Thanks...Tsu-chan..."

"Oh, you called me Tsu-chan"

"Didn't you say I must call you that?"

"Ribbit but I didn't think you would"

"Oi what kind of mean jerk do you all see me as?"

"I can't answer that ribbit"

"Oi..." Natsu moved his head slightly to see Izuku carrying Aizawa and All Might struggling againest the Nomu.

 _"Dammit...if only I could move...!"_

Unbeknownest to anyone was the slight steam that came out of Natsu's wounds.

 _"Oi All Mights in serious trouble!"_ Natsu could see All Might start to get sucked in a portal.

"Tsu-chan let me down"

"Ribbit?" Natsu went down on his legs and slightly stumbled causing some unnoticed steam to flow from his legs.

"Izu"

"Yeah, Asui-san...carry Aizawa-sensei for me"

"Sure ribbit but why?" Aizawa was handed from Izuku to Asui and almost immediately they both ran off.

"Natsu! Midoriya!"

Natsu could tell what his brother was thinking from there years spent together. He knew that he wouldn't sit quietly without doing something and thats exactly why...

He wouldn't let him do it alone

Even when he felt the muscles in his body tear

Even when he could feel the bones snapping with each step he took

Even when his body was crying out in pain

Even when his body was about to collapse at any moment

He wouldn't let his brother ever do it alone

"Your both so foolish" The black mist came and blocked the boys way again but...

"If this is your main body then!" Natsu slammed a lightning and fire coated fist into the man.

"I can hurt you!" The man was blown back onto the ground just as ice began covering the ground.

"So you were right Dragneel...they were here to kill All Might" All Might managed to break away from the grip of the man and jumped back to wear Todoroki was.

"Orya!" Kirishima and Bakugo came from behind them and tried to attack the pale man. However he managed to dodge.

"Damn we didn't get to show off!"

"Shut up!"

"The Symbol Of Peace won't be killed by the likes of you people"

"Kacchan! Everyone!" Izuku wiped his tears and face the pale haired man with Natsu beside him. Bakugo held down the warp guy and threatened to blow him up.

"Well we're in a pinch huh"

"Nomu..." The creature ripped itself from the portal destroying half its body in the process.

"It can still move?!"

"Get back!" The Nomu's body began rejenerating at a fast speed.

"His quirk wasn't just shock absorbtion?!"

"Obviously, this is his super regeneration. He was modified to take you at 100% after all.

"First we will take back our gate"

"!" In a blink the Nomu was gone and right next to Bakugo. The Nomu's first flew forward creating a large explosion that blew something back.

"Kacchan!"

"I..am here"

"You dodged that? Thats amazing!"

"Shut up idiot!"

"Then that was..." They all hesitantly looked towards where the object flew.

"All Might!" All Might had blood coming from the side of his mouth and his sleeves were completely destoyed from the attack.

"You don't know how to hold back do you?"

"Can't be helped...I needed to rescue my companions. You know what All Might? I'm angry. I'm angry at the world that categorizes the same violent acts as heroic or villainous, deciding whats good and whats bad. You only breed violence you know? The worldbwill finally know when your dead!"

"Huh? Are you stupid or what?" Everyone turned to the pinkette who said that.

"There is difference between using violence to help people and using it to hurt. So what if its categorized,this is what helps human beings define who the monsters of society are"

"They eyes of white-collar crimanals like you burn silently", All Might Interupted."You do this because you enjoy it don't you?"

"Its three against six"

"And if we back up All Might we can take them on!"

"No! You guys run away"

Todoroki put his arm up and cold steam emiited from it.

"You would have been in trouble if I hadn't done anything earlier,right?"

"That was a different story, Young Todoroki. Thanks"

"So now watch as a pro gives it everything he's got" Suddenly an amazing pressure blew past the boys as All Might and Nomu clashed fists which created shockwave after shockwave. Gradually going faster and faster blowing them all back.

Their brute force destroyed the ground and nearby objects. All Might continued to punch again and again.

"So villian, have you ever heard these words?" All Might pulled back his fist.

 _ **"PLUS ULTRA!"**_ All Mights fist sent the Nomu flying out through the roof and far into the sky.

"Five hits would have been enough in my prime...but.." All Might put a hand to his chest and smiled at them."It took more than 300 hits!"

"All Might is at his limit..." Steam poured out from All Mights body. All Might attempted to intimidate them through a bluff. However the bluff was called out by the mist guy.

"If you and I work together, we still have a chance at killing him" Natsu froze

 _"shit shit shit shit"_

"Yeah yeah...your right...we have to do this...we have the last boss right in front of our eyes" The villians from before suddenly got up making Todoroki and the others look at them.

"All Might will take of those guys we will take of these ones!"

"Midoriya?"

However Natsu and Izuku did not move. Then the pale haired man started running towards them with the mist guy and in a flash Midoriya was gone.

 _"He's fast!"_ In an instant Izuku had his fist cocked back and flew towards the the mist guys main body.

"Get away from All Might!" Before Izuku could hit him a hand came out of a portal reaching for him.

"Sorry, I'm not going to make that mistake again" Then Izuku smiled as Lightning flash passed him and grabbed the hand.

"Sorry pal, but I won't let you interfere!"

 _ **"SMAASSSSHHH!"**_ Izuku's punch blew the two villians back all the way to the edge of the remains of the ocean.

"Bring it on!" Lightning and Fire exploded around Natsu. Izuku fell down to the ground after making his legs unusable.

"You damn brat..." The man outstretched his arm and pointed at Natsu. "I'm going to-"

A bullet suddenly flew through the air and hit the mans wrist causing him to retract it. Natsu and Izuku looked to see a bunch of heroes all gathered around them.

"They are finally here huh..." All Might muttered.

Bullets rained down on the man causing him to collapse and be covered by the warp guy. However Thirteen began sucking them in with his black hole.

"I failed this time...But I will defenitly kill you next time All Might!" The two then dissappeared and managed to escape.

"Its over huh?" The lightning and fire dissappeared from Natsu and his body slowly fell to the ground as his conciousness started to leave him.

and with that was the end of their first battle with the villians

* * *

 _ **End Of Chapter**_

* * *

 _ **Sorry I did kinda rush this as I litteraly just wrote this now so sorry if the quality is bad.**_

 _ **Anyway somebody asked me to bring in Lucy and as someone has also pointed out, making her abilities into a quirk will be pretty damn hard. I mean if you can come up with a reasonable quirk then I guess I could consider adding her but so far only FT characters I am planning to add are:**_

 _ **Laxus Brandish Gray Wendy**_

 _ **Anyway I would love to hear your thoughts so please review!**_

 _ **NatsutoDragneel litteraly fading away~**_


	8. The Monster

_**The One They Call A Monster**_

* * *

"Ah Wait!" Izuku called out to the medic team who were about to pick up Natsu.

"What is it?"

"His body...is in a fragile state, one wrong move and!"

"We understand that he had taken full brute punches from that monster so relax we know what we are-"

"No, thats not what I'm talking about!" Izuku exclaimed. The medics and heroes looked surprised when he raised his voice.

"What do you mean about that Young Midoriya?" questioned All Might. Izuku looked down from his spot and the medical bed they had brought in.

"Natsu's body may seem fine on the outside but on the inside his body should be in a liquid-solid state"

"What?! How did his condition get so fatal?!" shouted All Might. The other heroes all looked surprised too by the information Izuku had just given them.

"He used Dragon God mode..."

"Dragon...God?"

"Yes, It is a state he got during middle school when he first used the white flames but the cost of using it puts his organs in a melted like state due to the intensity of the flames!" All Might stared at the pink haired boy lieing on the ground in shock.

 _"Young Dragneel! You had used such a dangerous technique with even more risks than the Lightning Flames and still continued to fight afterwards? If only I had come sooner!"_ All Might internally cursed himself for Natsu's current state. The medic team nodded at Izuku and gently placed Natsu on the bed. Izuku sighed in relief and fell back onto the bed.

"To think the child would do this to himself..." Midnight muttered when she looked at Natsu's unconsious body being taken away.

"It just goes to show how much he wanted to protect everyone present" replied Cement.

* * *

"17...18...and 19, other than the boy with both legs broken and his brother, everyone else is okay" Everyone then started chatting about the villians they fought.

"Anyway lets have everyone return to their classroom for now, we wont be questioning them right now"

"Umm Detective, what about Natsu-chan and Aizawa-sensei?" asked Asai hesitantly.

"Yeah! What happened to Natsu?!" exclaimed Kirishima with the other classmates also nodding their heads worriedly. Even Todoroki turned his head towards the detective.

"Aizawa was fortunate enough not to have any brain damage but the boy..."

"What happened to Natsu-kun?!"

"He is in critical condition...we don't know if he will wake up or not..."

"No way..."

"Why did he push himself so far...!"

* * *

"Am...I dead?" Natsu looked up and around in the white room. He then heard a giggle prompting him to turned around. He saw a small girl with long wavy blonde hair and plain green eyes with no pupils. She wore a light pink dress and had no shoes.

"Your definetly not dead Natsu but you were close" Natsu looked around searching for a familiar black haired man.

"Zeref isn't here this time?"

"Ah I asked Zeref if I could talk to you instead this time"

"What...happened?"

"Your body completely broke Natsu, geez you pushed yourself too far" Natsu looked down and clenched his fist.

"I had too, otherwise..."

"Yes I know, thanks to that everyone in class 1-A is safe and sound" Natsu sighed in relief and the proceeded to sit down.

"So? What do you want?"

"Would you believe me If I said I just wanted to chat?"

"Hell no"

"Well it actually is the truth though..." The girl then gained a serious stern look making Natsu unintentionally gulp.

"You cannot continue to use Dragon God Mode"

"Huh? But why?"

"Your body was not made to handle the flames of a god and your still in your developing period. Your body cannot handle the pressure of the God flames"

"So...what will happen if I do keep using it?"

"In your current state, if you use it another 3 or 4 more times your body will break and you will die" Natsu gulped from her heavy words. The girl frowned at him for few seconds and then smiled.

"Well as long as you don't use it you will be fine..." She paused for a second and then continued.

"Well I think your family is worried sick so I think I will let you go"

"Ah wait"

"Hmm?"

"Name"

"Oh..." The white world began dissapearing as the girl showed a big smile.

"Mavis!"

* * *

"H..uh?" Natsu opened his eyes to see a bright white room.

"Wh..ere?" He then looked to his side to see Izuku with his arm bandage lieing his head on his leg and his Mom sleeping on the chair. He could see slight tears and tear stains on both their faces.

"Sorry...you two" Izuku's eyes slowly started to open.

"Yo sleepyhead, you finally awake?" Izuku blinked twice and stared at him.

"Na..tsu?"

"Yep"

 **"NATTTSSSSUUUUUU!"** Izuku jumped onto his body and squeezed him.

"Ow Ow Ow"

"Ah sorry I-"

"Its fine Its fine!" He calmed his panicing brother with a smile.

 **"NATTTSSSSUUUUU!"**

"Oof!" Natsu's adoptive mother grabbed his head brought it close to her chest. Her tears falling on his hair.

 **"THANKKK GODDDDDDD!"**

"Mam?! Is there a-?!" The nurse immediately ran back and called for a docter leaving the family of three alone.

"I'm fine Mom! You can let me go! Ow!" His mom let go quickly in hurry.

"I'm sorry its just!" Her tears didn't stop falling making Natsu lightly smile. Izuku had his arm up hiding his face but you still see the tears flowing down his face.

"Yeah I'm sorry for scaring you too" He smiled at them causing them to look at him and then pounce on him again.

 **"NATSSSSUUUU!"**

"Oof!" Natsu watched as they rubbed their snot and tears all of his bandaged body.

But he didn't stop them.

"We thought you were gone for good!" cried Izuku. Natsu smiled at them warmly and then opened his mouth.

"I'm back!" He said to them with a big grin causing them to wail even louder. Natsu sweatdropped when he saw the docters and nurses crying outside the room muttering stuff like "Isn't that nice?" and such.

"I don't want to interrupt but..."

"No please docter come in!"

"Well then I will give you the report on his condition" The three gulped as the docter took out a peace of paper.

"He luckly has an abnormal amount of healing cells which managed to pull him though, so my conclusion is..." The docter smiled at the three. "He will be just fine after a few weeks of rest"

 **"THANK GOOODDD!"** The two cheered while Natsu could only have cold sweat run down his back.

 _"So your saying I would have died if I didn't have a large amount of healing cells?...scary...but..."_ He looked at his mother and brother who were crying and smiling.

 _"I guess its good I didn't die huh?"_

* * *

"I'm so sorry Young Dragneel!" All Might was prostrating himself on the ground. Natsu was waving his hands with a cramped smile.

"Its fine its fine!I'm all right now see? And the docter said I won't have any permanent damage as long as I don't do it again"

"But if I was earlier! If I was just earlier!"

"It probably wouldn't have changed anything" All Might looked up at him with his mouth opened. Natsu smiled and just looked outside at the moon shining brightly. After Izuku and his mom had gone home All Might had caught news that he had woken up and came here immediately.

"Even if you came earlier I still would have ended up this way, it was afterall my choice" All Might gaped at the boy and then slowly smiled.

"It seems you've matured a bit, Young Dragneel" Natsu could only nod.

"After seeing how many people gather up and use their quirks to hurt people even if those people are just kids, it made me realize something..."

"Oh? and what was this something?"

"Even if I get broken and crushed, as long as villians continue to threaten the people I care about..." Natsu looked at All Might with a big wolfy grin, his eyes glowed red.

"I will still be The Hero's Monster!"

* * *

 _ **End Of Season**_

* * *

 _ **I made this chapter really short because well it was a conclusion to arc 1...**_

 _ **Anyway Arc 2 is about to begin! And as you know the festival is coming up! I had some ideas on who Natsu should fight but I would like you guys to suggest some stuff to! (Keep in mind that Gray, Brandish and maybe some other characters will be there)**_

 _ **Also KuraiKodokuna had a really nice idea on Lucy's quirk, So I was thinking that if I added her I could give her something like strengthen quirk? Where example if she used Sagittarius's power she gained inheitened accuracy and Cancer could give her martial artists skills as such? It would be like you said except instead of making a copy of herself she would instead strengthen herself which actually does relate to her star dress ability.**_

 _ **And with that out of the way please make sure to review your thoughts!**_

 _ **NatsutoDragneel fading away~**_


	9. Reunion

_**Fated Reunion**_

* * *

"Honestly speaking, I would like to keep you here for a few more days for recuperation but..." The docter looked at Natsu's semi bandaged body. He had bandages wrapped around his forehead and around his arms and legs, half his torso was also covered in bandages. On his face was one small plaster on his cheek.

"It seems like you had healed faster than I had anticipated", said the docter. Natsu gave a cramped smile and started walking towards the door.

"Don't go over working youself Natsu-kun"

"I won't"

* * *

"9998..." Natsu was doing one handed push ups while alternatinating between his two hands.

"9999..." His mind was drifting back to how useless he was against the Nomu, how it beat him around, how he couldn't beat it and finally...

How he allowed his brother to get hurt.

"10000!" Natsu jumped up and looked around the beach. No one had even dared to litter it again after "All Might" had supposedly cleaned it. He knew no one would believe him even if he said who the real culprit was.

 _"I...have to get even stronger..."_ Natsu stared at his hand, his fingers were quite disoriented and looked thinner than before he had used the Dragon God flames. Natsu had noticed the numerous scars he had gained on his torso and right arm. The wounds however were not caused by the Nomu.

But by his own power.

 _"I have to get strong enough so I won't have to rely on that power again"_ Natsu started his training once more and pushed himself to the limits of his body.

* * *

"I'm home!" Natsu called out as he entered the Midoriya Household. He watched his mother head pop out from the corner.

'Welcome back!" Natsu took off his shoes and walked towards the table full of food.

"Wow, you made a lot today Mom" His Mom smiled in response.

"Well there is a certain someone who hasn't eaten in days" was her only reply. He turned his head to the sound of weights being lifted from the room him and his brother shared.

"Izu didn't come out yet?"

"Ah thats right, Natsu could you go fetch him for me?" Natsu nodded and walked towards the room. Upon entering he saw his brother staring intensely at the weight he was lifting.

"Yo Izu, the food is ready" His brother looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks, I'll be right there. How is your body doing Natsu?"

"Fine enough that I can go back to school" His brother smiled in relief and put down the weight. The two then left the room and began wolfing down the meal their mother had made for them.

* * *

"Natsu-kun! Are you okay?!" Natsu and Izuku upon entering the class were immediately ambushed by Iida and Uraraka. Some of their other classmates also got up and walked over to the two.

"Yeah! We knew you would eventually start walking around again but..!"

"Oi that sentence was unnecessary" Natsu said with a blank expression. "Well I'm still alive and kicking anyway!" He did a mock punch in the air causing Iida to stare at his hand.

"Your hand..." He questioned with widened eyes. Natsu tilted his head and stared at his hand.

"Ah don't worry about this, It'll eventually heal"

"If you say so..." Iida didn't stop looking at his hands worriedly. The classmates then took their seats including the newly arrived Natsu and Izuku.

"But are you really okay?" Natsu turned his seat around to see Momo questioning him with her eyebrows pinched together. Natsu sighed and waved his hands around.

"The doc said as long as I don't do it again I will be fine"

"I see"

"But man they were talking about us a lot on the channels!" said Kaminari in attempt to lighten the atmosphere.

"Can you blame them? an institute that produces pro heroes was under attack"

"Who knows what would have happened if the teachers hadn't come when they did"

"Stop it Sero! I might wet myself just thinking about i-"

"Shut up! Be quiet shithead!" Natsu and Izuku jumped when Bakugo suddenly shouted out. Mineta shivered and backed away.

"But man, All Might was awesome! He pushed back all those crazy villians"

"Yeah, his strength was expected as the man who holds the title of number 1 hero" The bell suddenly made a loud tick causing Iida to rush around.

"Everyone! Homeroom is about to start! Stop talking and take your seats!"

"Uh Iida..."

"We're all in our seats"

"Your the only one who is not"

"Tch!" Iida clicked his tongue and sat down sat shivering in embarressment.

"Dammit!"

"Don't worry about it!" Uraraka cheered him up.

"Tsu-chan...who is gonna' teach homeroom today?" Tsu put a finger to her lips and tilted her head.

"Well Aizawa-sensei is supposed to be in the hospital recovering from his injuries..."

"Umm...you guys do realize if I managed to get out early then so did he?" questioned Natsu. Instantly the others denied him.

"No way, your just a monster"

"Yeah yeah"

"There's no one else that can recover from that so quickly like you Natsu-chan"

"Denied so fast?!" said Natsu shocked. The door suddenly opened and a mummy like person walked into the classroom.

"Morning"

 **"AIZAWA-SENSEI YOUR BACK TOO SOON!"**

"Oi this is harassment" stated Natsu with a blank face.

"Your too much of a pro!" said Kaminari to Aizawa.

"Oi Oi Oi"

"Well Natsu, we weren't that worried since we knew you would recover easily" said Uraraka with a smile.

"No No No I almost died you know? I swear I even saw a ghost from my past life" Nobody payed attention to the pinkette complaining.

And no one even noticed how true his sentence was, not even the boy in question.

"So you are all right, Aizawa-sensei?"

"I don't know if you can call that all right..."

"My well being doesn't matter..."

"Sensei, you look like a mummy" said Natsu straight forwardly.

"Your the one to talk Dragneel"

"Tch"

"Anyway the fight isn't over yet..."

"Fight?" repeated Bakugo. Izuku eyes widened.

"Don't tell me.."

"The villians again?!"

"The U.A sports festival is near"

 **"THAT'S A SUPER NORMAL SCHOOL EVENT!"**

 **"MY EARS GODDAMMIT!"**

* * *

"But seriously a sports festival?"

"Is it okay to have a sports festival so soon after the villians snuck inside?"

"What if they ambush the event?"

"Apparently its so that U.A can show that our crisis management system is solid as a rock by holding the event. Even the security will be strengthened five times that of last years. Above all that, our sports festival is a huge chance, its not an event that will be cancelled by a few villians"

"But thats a good reason isn't it? it's just a sports festival?" Aizawa then went on about how the sports festival was the biggest in japan. Natsu honestly didn't pay attention to his speech. He had watched last years festival on T.V with Izuku. He knew everything about the festival. He clenched his hand and grinned.

 _"I'm going to train even harder!"_

* * *

The bell signalling the start of lunch rang through the air. Natsu immediately got up.

"Izu, I won't be with you for lunch. Sorry"

"That's fine Natsu but where are you going?"

"Well I got something to do so" Natsu grinned at his brother and waved. "See you later!"

* * *

"Yosh finally here!" Natsu entered the roof top of the U.A school building.

 _"But damn it's high..."_ Natsu looked down the U shaped building and he could barely see any of the students.

Even with his enhanced eyesight.

 _"Well lets start!"_ Natsu took off his blazer and tie and start his regular training routine.'

Except now he was going five times faster.

 _"Lunch period doesn't last long so I have to make the most of what free time I have!"_ Natsu had started training even harder after the USJ event. Every day, even when he was still hospitalized, he went out to train. He would sneak out unnoticed by anyone and then exert his body to the max.

 _"The only one who caught me was the doc though..."_ The docter found him training one of the days when he had not showed up for his routine medical check. Instead of reprimanding him, the docter allowed him to train on the condition that he doesn't use Dragon God mode as a medium to do that.

Though it wasn't like he was going to anyway, Natsu had listened to Mavis's warning and diverted his attention away from Dragon God Mode. He started once again focusing on Lightning Flame Dragon mode and White Flame Dragon mode. However he soon ran into a problem.

 _"Whenever I enter White Flame Dragon mode I have a 20% chance of entering Dragon God Mode..."_

And 20% was quite a big number in his case.

Essentially, White Flame Dragon mode was created by allowing his flames to consume more oxygen. Normally in order to produce such high intense flames you would need various materials and reactions, however Natsu had the natural ability to create fire. All he needed was to raise the output of his flames and rapidly increase the heat. Dragon God mode was an even higher level than that where his body produced black flames that even he didn't know where they came from. According to the scientists who investigated the wonders of fire, the closer to white the colour of a flame is...the higher the intensity. Black was the furthest away from white yet it was on a completly different level. It made no sense how the flames gained the colour black.

 _"Then again Mavis called them Flames Of A God...what did that mean..."_

"What are you doing?" Natsu stopped his train of thought and looked at a raven haired teen who was leaning against the wall staring at him.

"Training"

"What kind of idiot uses lunch period to train?"

"Huh? You calling me an idiot stripper?"

"Who the hell do you think your calling a stripper?!"

"Well last time we met I remember you walking around with no shirt!"

"I...It's a habit! I can't help it!"

"Where the hell do you get that kind of habit? A strip club?!"

"Hell no!" The raven haired teen then sighed deeply.

 _"We haven't argued like this in a long time..."_

"? You say something stripper"

"No and I'm not a stripper!" Suddenly an alarm resounded through out the rooftop. Natsu grabbed his phone and shut the alarm off in a hurry

"Crap, I got to get going or I won't get lunch!" Natsu quickly put on his tie and threw his blazer over his shoulder. He started dashing for the door.

"Oi remember this Monster of class one!" called out the raven haired teen. Natsu narrowed his eyes and stared at the raven haired teen.

 _"Seems like the nickname has moved around"_

"I, Gray Fullbuster..." Gray lifted his hand and crushed it into a fist."Will absolutely crush you in the U.A festival!" Natsu's eyes shadowed.

"Oh? Then I..." He lifted his head up showing his glowing red eyes."Will return the favor hundred fold!" Natsu then ran off through the door and left Gray standing there by himself. Once he had made sure the pinkette was out of ears reach, he sighed and smiled slightly.

"I'm glad to see that you haven't changed that much...Natsu" He then layed down and looked at the sky.

"But those red eyes...look exactly like Zeref's...guess he hasn't gone completely back to using his Dragon Slayer magic...His eyes would have been yellow then" Gray then smiled and stood up.

"Oh well I hope the others are doing well"

* * *

 _ **End Of Chapter**_

* * *

 _ **So anybody like the new cover? I tried making recoloring Natsu to fit the image I had in mind for what Dragon God mode looked like and for Izuku it was Full Cowl in his Gamma Costume. I really would like to hear the feedback on that!**_

 _ **I also gave a bit of an introduction to Gray! Hope you enjoyed a bit of that!**_

 _ **Now onto the serious news. For those who have known me for quite a while should know that I literally write the chap and then post it. I don't have a beta reader so yeah there are a lot of grammar mistakes because well I type fast. Now everyone might be thinking, "Then just get a beta reader" but you know from my experience as a beta reader myself...**_

 _ **They take too long to give back a chap**_

 _ **And I like posting as soon as I'm done so ya know...confliction**_

 _ **That's why I have come up with a solution.**_

 _ **I will just beta read my own stories**_

 _ **So I figured after I post a chap or maybe before I post it, I will check the grammar and correct it.**_

 _ **Some of you may have noticed that I have already done that in my other story The Fire Dragon's Journey. I added a little sentence in the authors note to show you guys when a chap has been beta read.**_

 _ **Beta Read And Checked!**_

 _ **Is what it looks like.**_

 _ **And yes I just fixed some of the grammar mistakes.**_

 _ **Anyway that's all for the news for today!**_

 _ **NatsutoDragneel fading away~**_


	10. UA Festival

_**U.A Festival Begins!**_

* * *

"Well that's a lot of pressure" said Natsu as he chewed on some jerky.

"I know!" Exclaimed Izuku. The two were lying in there beds eating some food there mother had prepared. Izuku had just finished telling him what All Might had told him at lunch break.

"So...what are you going to do?" Natsu questioned his brother. Izuku sat up and faced his brother. He clenched his fists and looked down.

"I...want to get stronger!"

"Hoh?" Natsu watched with a grin as Izuku lifted his face to show the former a face full of determination.

"Natsu...please help me train!" Natsu's grin widened as he got up and gulped all the remaining food down.

"Sure! Lets go!"

For two weeks straight Natsu had trained with Izuku intensely, from running along the 20km beach back and forth to training themselves physically. Natsu had thoroughly worked through the defiency and risks of White Flame Dragon mode with Izuku and in return he had helped him in brainstorming through ideas on how he could take on opponents while lessoning the damage done to himself. While these two had trained incredibly hard it did not mean that the rest of class A were not. Each and every one of them had been pushing their quirks and bodies to the limit in preparation for this event.

Well all except Mineta.

And so the two weeks passed by quickly. The morning of the festial had arrived.

"You two do your best okay? Don't push yourselves too hard"

"Okay!" The two answered their mom.

"I'll record everything in high resolution okay?" Natsu smiled at his mom in response while Izuku finished tieing his shoes.

"We're off!"

* * *

"Ah, I wanted to wear my costume"

 _"We couldn't wear ours even if we wanted to..."_ Sweatdropped the brothers. In the previous battle Natsu's costume had been completely destroyed and utterly torn. The school sent them a note saying both of their suits would take time to be completly fixed.

"I wonder what the first round will be like..."

"No matter what it is we have no choice but to deal with it" The door suddenly burst open.

"Everyone, are you ready?" asked Iida. Mineta repeated wrote the character for person on his hand and gulped it down. Izuku sighed and Natsu tugged at his uniform.

"Midoriya" The two turned their heads to see Todoroki walk towards them.

"Todoroki-kun? whats the matter?" The class immediately turned their heads towards the two whose atmosphere began getting heavy.

"Looking at things objectively, I'm stronger than you" Natsu narrowed his eyes as Izuku flinched and looked down.

"Y-Yeah"

"But...All Might has his eye on you, doesnt he?" Natsu widened his eyes at the teen's words

"I'm not trying to pry about that but...I'm going to beat you" Izuku stared at Todoriki's blank face with surprise.

"Oh? Number 1 in the class is making a declaration of war?"

"Oi oi oi! Why are you picking a fight all of a sudden? We're just about to start" asked Kirishima as he put his hand on Todoroki's shoulder.

"We aren't here to play friends" Todoroki knocked his hand off and walked away."So what does it matter?"

"Todoroki-kun...I don't know what you're thinking when you say you'll beat me, but of course your stronger than me" Natsu's eyes shadowed as a small smile appeared on his face.

"I think your more capable than most people...So looking at it objectively...you are stronger than me" Momo stared with confusion at Natsu's smiling face.

 _"He's smiling at his brother being picked on?"_

"Hey now Midoriya,you should stop talking about neg-"

"But...everyone...the students are all aiming for the top with everything they got!...I won't fall behind..." Natsu's smiled widened as Izuku faced Todoriki with a face full of determination.

"I'll be going for it with everything I have too"

"...Yeah"

* * *

 _ **"HHHHEEEYYYYY!"**_ The crowd roared and cheered.

 _ **"Pay attention Audience! Swarm, Mass media! The event of the year, the U.A festival is about to begin! Everybody, are you ready?!"** _ The crowd continued to roar in excitement.

 _ **"Its time for the students to enter the first year stage!"**_ The heroes and parents watched in anticipation as The U.A first years appeared from the tunner. Natsu had his hands behind his head with a grin on his face as Izuku and the class walked confidently.

 _"Found you...Natsu"_ muttered a blond man. All Might turned is head around in surprise to see a tall man covered in tattered robes staring at the pink haired boy with a grin.

"You are!"

* * *

The crowd went wild as class 1.A walked onto the stage

 _ **"This is them! The miraculous stars who overcame an enemy attack with their Hearts of Steel! Hero course, Clas 1-A!"**_ Natsu sweatdropped when he saw his brother start sweating.

"There...is a lot of p-people..."

"Good luck Izu"

"Will we be able to give our best performance being watched by so many people?

"He went a bit overboard with the prasing...I'm getting nervous! What about you Bakugo?"

"No, I'm getting more into it!"

 _"Oi..."_

 _ **"They haven't been getting as much airtime but this class is also full of talent! Hero course, class 1-B!"**_ Natsu's eyes suddenly met with an average blue haired girl with brown eyes who appeared to be somewhere around his age. She blinked when she looked at him and then shyly looked away.

"?"

 _ **"Next is general studies! Classes C,D and E! We also have Support course, classes F, G and H!"**_

 _ **"And finally we have Bussiness Course, I,J and K!"** _ The crowd through their hands up and cheered.

 _ **"All of the U.A first years are here now!**_

"Time for the player pledge!" Natsu watched boredly as the hero Midnight went on to call out Bakugo to the stage.

"Wait what?"

"Huh? Kacchan?!"

"Well he did finish in the top 3 in the entrance exam..."

"Heh, I thought Natsu would go..."

"The Teachers were probably afraid of what would happen to them if they did, seeing that he hates being in the spotlight after all!"

"What kind of monster do you guys take me for?!" Exclaimed Natsu. Kirishima only laughed in response making the others smile. Until a cough interupted them.

"He came in the top 3 in the _Hero_ course" said one of the girls in the other classes with a glare.

"Damn, she really hates us"

"It's all Bakugo's fault..."

"He's going to say something Baka like..." Said Natsu Inuitively. Izuku could only nod as Bakugo stood behind the mic.

"I pledge...to be number one"

 _ **"I KNEW HE'D DO THAT!"**_ Class A internally yelled as Boo's began being thrown at them.

 **"What the fuck!?"**

 **"STOP MESSING AROUND!"**

 **"DON'T BE SO FULL OF YOURSELVES, CLASS A!"**

 **"SLUDGE BASTARD!"**

"Why would you say something so unappropriate?!" yelled Iida. Bakugo turned around with a bored look.

"At least become a nice bouncy step for me to jump off of" He showed them all a thumbs down as the students raged.

"How overconfident can you get?! I'll crush you!"

 _"Confidence? No...the old Kacchan would have laughed while saying that"_ thought Izuku as Bakugo walked down the stage.

 _"He's driving himself into a corner..."_ Bakugo slightly knocked his shoulder as he passed him _. "Though getting the rest of us caught up in it is just like him"_

"Now, Lets get started!" The screen above them suddenly changed a Midnight spoke.

"U.A does everything right away huh?"

"The first game is what you would call a qualifier!" Natsu picked his head up and stared at the weirdly dressed woman with half-lidded eyes. "Every year many drink their tears here!"

 _"...Was that bullshit or not? I can't tell anymore with this school..."_

"Now, here is the fateful first game!" Midnight waved her hand as a big screen appeared running through choices.

"This year it is..." The bar stopped on "Obstacle course". "This!"

"An obstacle race huh" muttered Natsu.

"The course is around this stadiums circumfernc which is about 4km!"

 _"Piece of cake"_ Natsu said internally. He had been running 20km with Izuku every morning after all.

"Our school's selling point is freedom!" Natsu shivered as Midnight sadistically licked her lips. "As long as you stay on the course it doesn't matter what you do!" The crowd roared as Natsu sweatdropped.

 _"Scary..."_

 _ **"Now take your places!"**_ Natsu stood by the gate and grinned.

 _"Izu said I shouldn't help him during the festival because of what All Might said"_ Natsu got down low and gripped the grass.

 _ **"Give it your all, Natsu!"**_ The lights on the gate went dow to three

 _"I won't disappoint him!"_ The lights stopped glowing as gun sound reverbated through the air.

 _ **"START!"** _ Natsu dashed through the gate immediately passing the students infront of him.

 _"Ah shit this won't work out"_ He pushed some people that tried to push themselves through the gate.

 _"This place is too narrow..."_ Natsu grinned widely and launched himself up and bounced off the wall just as Todoroki froze the ground.

"Naive, Todoroki-san!"

"You won't get away!" Bakugo blasted himself through the air and avoided the ice on the ground. Natsu simply jumped just as he hit the ground and let out a small burst of flames from his feet to glide.

 _"I could burn the ice away but..."_ He watched Izuku struggle to run on the ice and smiled.

 _"I won't make it that easy for him!"_ Suddenly Mineta through some of his hair onto the ground and bounced off them.

"I outwitted you Todoroki! Take my special attack!" He grabbed another of his hair and lifted it up.

"Grap-GAH?!" Natsu widened his eyes as a machine knocked the small teen away.

"Isn't that the thing from the entrance exam?! Exclaimed Natsu as he landed back on the ground. He quickly jumped back up and proceeded to glide a bit further while staring at the situation behind him.

Only to notice that more appeared in front of him too

 _ **"This is the first obstacle! Robo Inferno!"**_ Natsu watched with narrowed eyes as Todoroki froze all the robots in one hit. He managed to elevate himself just in time as they started falling over.

"Bastard!" He grinded his teeth and through himself over them. He landed a few feet away and started running after the teen.

 _"If your going to play like that then...!"_ Natsu ignited his body in a burst of flames.

 _ **"Ohhh! What is Dragneel doing?!"**_ Natsu cupped his hands and placed them behind him. He shot flames from them and propelled himself forward.

 _ **"Dragneel uses his flames to shot himself forward! It seems like the Monster of Class A has gotten serious!"**_

 **"EVEN THE TEACHERS ARE CALLING ME THAT?!"** Yelled Natsu as flew forwards. He then lost his expression and grinned when he saw his fellow classmates go around the obstacle.

"Well the real match starts now!" Natsu then turned around to see a half naked raven haired teen blasting ice behind him in a simliar fashion to what he was doing.

"Oi stop copying me you damn stripper!"

"Who the hell are you calling a stripper?!"

"Your not wearing any clothes you dumbass!"

"Ah my- **WAIT I HAVE NO TIME TO LOOK FOR THEM!"** Gray then placed his fist against his palm.

 **"Ice Make: Truck!"** Ice scattered around him and took the form of the said farm vehicle.

 **"OI WAIT ISN'T THAT CHEATING?!"** Yelled Natsu.

"As expected...Most of the ones ahead are class A"

"Class B and the others are doing well to, its just..."

 _ **"Class A doesn't spend a lot of time standing around..."** _ Aizawa narrowed his eyes and stared at the screen. _**"Those who experienced firsthand that world above them through the incident at USJ.."**_

 **"Iron Fist!"** Natsu smashed his fire coated fist into one of the faux villians. He grinned as his eyes glowed red and dashed forward.

 _ **"Those who had fear planted in their hearts..."** _ One by one the students of class A broke through the obstacles without looking back.

 _ **"Those who dealt with that fear and pulled through..."** _ Izuku smashed a piece of the villian into an another and broke it to pieces.

 _ **"They all used that experience to drown out their hesitation...but one of them...had no hesitation from the start"**_

 **"Fire Dragon's Burst!"** Natsu once again blew past Gray which melted his truck in the process.

"Tch! Bastard!"

 _ **"The first barrier was easy huh? Then how about the second?!"** _ Natsu stopped when he saw Uraraka and the others stare at the abyss.

 _ **"If you don't wanna' fall then crawl! It's the Fall!"**_ Natsu grinned and ignited his body once more.

"Natsu?!" He jumped up and shot himself through the air onto one of the rock platforms.

 _"I can't waste time here!"_ Natsu started jumping and across to each platform with the help of his flames. He jumped behind Bakugo and Todoroki who had the head start on him.

"Damn it!" He heard Bakugo curse. Natsu grinded his teeth when he saw Todoroki freeze some of the wires.

"Yosh! I'm going all out!"

"?!"

 _ **"What?! Dragneel is planning something again!"**_ Natsu puffed up his cheeks while mid air and spun around.

 **"Fire Dragon's...ROOOOAAAAAARRR!"** A hot stream of fire shot from his mouth and blew him forward passed Todoroki and Bakugo who only looked at him in surprise.

 _"That move...!"_

 _"The one he used against All Might huh"_ Natsu spun back around just as he landed on the ground and ran with flames puffing out from the soles of his feet.

 _ **"And with a twist of events Dragneel takes the lead!"**_

"Who is that pink haired guy?"

"I don't know about him but I know that the one who took the lead first was The Flame Hero Endeavors son!"

"Ohh! But the pink haired kid also used fire!"

"A lot of agencies are going to want those two..."

 _ **"And now we have quickly arrived at the final barrier!"**_ Natsu stopped when he saw the danger mines.

"Ah crap baskets..."

 _ **"The reality is that...its a mine field! Its set up so you can see where the mines are if you look carefully! By the way these mines are made for games so they aren't that powerful but they are loud and flashy enough to make you wet your pants!"**_

 _"I can't use flames here dammit!"_ Natsu carefully walked as fast as he could through the mine field with Todoroki close behind. He then widened his eyes when Bakugo suddenly shot forward.

"Bastard!"

"Don't go declaring war against the wrong person!" He shot out an explosion towards the two forcing the two to dodge.

 _ **"Now we have another in the lead! Rejoice, mass media! its the development you people love!"**_ Natsu grinded his teeth while dodging and returning the hits he had blocked against both Todoroki and Bakugo.

"Tch!" Natsu then turned around and widened his eyes when he saw a giant explosion occur at the back. He watched as a figure blew through the smoke.

"That...!" Natsu grinned.

"I knew you would catch up...Izu!"

 _ **"Class A's Midoriya is in hot pursuit!"**_

 _"Ah...wait a second..."_ Natsu then blanked out as his brother flew over them.

 _ **"Actually wait he's taken the lead!"**_

 _"SHIIIIIITTTTTTTTT!"_ Natsu ignored the dangers in using his fire and immediately blew himself forward.

 **"Burst!"** One by one landmines blew up in his wake. Todoroki had also stopped caring about using his quirk and began to freeze the ground without hesitation.

 _ **"The three formerly in the lead have stopped their battle and are chasing after Midoriya!"**_ The three were blowing themselves forward at extreme speeds while Izuku slightly slowed down...

and then threw the metal piece in his hand forward and propelled himself lengths ahead of them.

 _ **"Midoriya blocks off those behind him! He cleared the mind field in an instant!"**_

"Tch!" Natsu ran after his brother at maximum speed slightly ahead of Todoroki and Bakugo.

 _"Dammit! I'm slightly drained in stamina from my breath attack back then!"_ Natsu chased after him but somehow he knew...

He wasn't going to catch up.

 _ **"And the first man to make it back to the stadium is..."**_ Izuku ran through the gate with sweat ouring down his face. _**"Izuku Midoriya!"** _ The crowd cheered as Izuku ran towards the centre. He then stopped and place is hands on knees, he huffed and puffed and then looked around. His eyes spotted All Might clapping and smiling at him. He smiled just as Natsu came up behind him and threw his arm over his shoulder. He bent slightly forward and turned to face his brother in surprise.

"You pulled a fast one on me Izu! Looks like our training paid off!" He smiled as his pink haired brother gave a thumbs up and a wide wolfy grin.

"Yeah!"

"He's too strong..." said a blue haired girl panting as she passed through the gate with a tired expression. Her eyes darted towards the pink haired boy who was laughing and smiling next to his brother.

* * *

 _ **End Of Chapter**_

* * *

 _ **Well that's it for today! I wonder who the blond haired man was...not that its hard to guess.**_

 _ **Not much to say other than writing this took loooonnnnggggg**_

 _ **Anyway review and tell me your thoughts!**_

 _ **NatsutoDragneel fading away~**_


	11. Calvary Battle

_**Calvary Battle Begins!**_

* * *

"Quirk...Anomaly?" Natsu was sitting across All Might with a confused expression. The two were sitting in his office with hot tea sitting on the table between them. All Might was staring at him with a serious expression which emphasized his glowing blue eyes that shone like a firefly. The latter had called out to the pinkette just as he was about to go home with Izuku after class.

"Yes...Young Dragneel. Your quirk holds too many unknown factors that even you yourself do not understand. Lightning Flames, Dragon God Flames, Flames that burn the colour white. I have never seen a Flame Quirk with different variations like yours and what's more you are capable of consuming elements to recover your stamina. Thus Quirk Anomaly"

"...O-kay?"

"Which is why I have to ask...did anyone give this quirk to you in a similar way as I gave One For All to Young Midoriya?"

"No...I was born with this quirk" Natsu shook his head making All Might sigh in relief. He then coughed out some blood.

"You alright All Might?" asked Natsu with a slightly worried expression. All Might waved his hand and smiled.

"I'm fine but continuing our conversation...Young Dragneel, you have a Quirk Anomaly. A quirk with different unknown factors that shouldn't be possible for a simple Flame Quirk like yours"

This conversation happened two days prior to the festival. All Might had explained that he should try to hide is Lightning Flames from the live audience as much as possible.

Considering that there were other less friendly people watching from their TVs.

* * *

 **"The second round of the U.A festival is...A Calvary battle!"** Natsu wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings. His mind had drifted off to his conversation with All Might a few days ago. His eyes had drooped down so that he looked like he was half asleep.

 _"I have a Quirk Anomaly huh...but I can't help but wonder if there are others like me..."_ Natsu looked towards his hands that had slightly healed.

 _"Others huh...Hey wait a minute where did I get the Lightning element from anyway?..."_ A dulled image of lightning bolt darting across the sky was all that came to his mind. Somehow he had the feeling that the lightning bolt wasn't actually a lightning bolt. It was...

 **"Izuku Midoriya who placed first in the qualifiers is worth 10 million points!"**

 _"Geh?!"_ Natsu doubled over and coughed. He watched with a sweatdrop as the students looked at his brother with glowing red auras.

 _"I know I'm not supposed to help him but..."_ He stared at his brother sweating bullets with an unsure expression plastered on his face.

 _"Will he be alright?"_

* * *

 **"Now you have fifteen minutes to get your teams!"**

 _"Ah I didn't listen to the rules...oh well"_ Natsu looked at Izuku and gave a grin.

"Do your best Izu!" He patted him on the back and broke his brother's train of thought.

"Ah Natsu!" Natsu waved at him from behind and walked away with a small smile.

 _"I know I have to let him do his own thing like he asked...but..."_ Natsu turned back around to see his brother go white as everyone avoided him.

 _"Is he really going to be alright?!"_

* * *

"Well I guess its time I started looking for a team" Natsu walked around.

"Is there anyone with compatibility with my quirk?" His eyes darted from student to student. He hadn't seen what most of them could do but the only other person's quirk he saw during the obstacle course that he could use to his advantage was...

"Yo doting brother" Natsu turned around and saw the stripper he was thinking of.

"Yo...Stripper"

"Who are you calling a stripper?!"

"Look down" Gray raised his brow and looked down to see he was no longer wearing his P.E shirt that he had retrieved by odd luck during the obstacle course.

" **NOT AGAIN DAMMIT!"**

 _"No wonder why they all are avoiding you..."_ sweatdropped Natsu. Gray the coughed and stared at the pinkette with a serious face.

"You got more than six hundred points on you, and your quirk is completely opposite to mine..." The two then grinned at each other as Gray stuck out his hand.

"Just this once...I'll be using you, Monster"

"I can say the same right back at you, Stripper" Natsu grabbed his hand and shook it. Gray then looked around.

"Now we just need two more people..." Natsu sighed and then looked at the other teens attire.

"That's going to be hard with when your looking like that..."

"U-umm..."

"Hm?" Natsu looked behind him to see a girl around Tsu's height and body figure standing behind him. Her hair was blue and her eyes were a lightish brown that held anxiety within them.

"W-Would you..."

"I can't hear a thing your saying" Natsu said bluntly causing the girl to jump back with slight tears in her eyes.

"I-I um..."

 _"I don't have time to deal with her...I have to fin-"_

"Ah do you want to be on our team Wendy?" Natsu turned back to Gray who stood there with his arms crossed.

"You know her?" The pinkette questioned the raven head. he nodded in return

"Well yeah she's in my class" Gray explained.

"I see" He then turned back to the blue haired girl who was nodding her head furiously.

"Your quirk?" He asked the girl who anxiously moved around and fiddled her thumbs.

"Umm I-I can manipulate the air..." She created a small gust of wind as proof causing Natsu to close his eyes and think. He then reopened them and grinned.

"Alright then we need one more!" Wendy beamed a smile and thanked Natsu.

"I think I can help fill that spot..." The three turned towards a short green haired girl who slowly walked towards them. Her expression was blank as she confidently walked towards the three.

 _"They're big! But probably not near Yaoyoruza..."_ Natsu thought as his primal instincts forced him to take a glance at the girls chest. He then watched in confusion as she stopped in front of him.

"Your strong...I could use you..."

 _"...That slightly pissed me off but..."_ Natsu looked around him and sighed. The other classes hated them because of Bakugo and most of his class had already paired up. The green haired girl in front of him was his only option. He sighed and tilted his head towards Gray.

"You know her too?" For a moment he saw a dark look on the formers face before it returned to his normal carefree expression.

"Yep, She's Brandish. I don't know much about her quirk though because she always avoids interactions with the class" Natsu nodded and turned back towards Brandish who still held the blank look on her face.

"So what is your quirk?"

* * *

 _ **"Now it's about time to get started!"**_

"Umm...Is this alright?"

"Yep! You just sit tight Wendy!"

"Why am I at the back..."

"Well we obviously need a monster in the front to frighten everyone off right?"

"I see...It's a solid strategy"

"Don't agree with him dammit!" Natsu grinned as he held Wendy up on his back with Brandish and Gray supporting him from beind. Wendy was nervously hiding her face with the 1375 hachimaki on her head. Gray was giving off a carefree smile while Brandish simply looked at her surroundings without a care.

 _ **"Oh! We have some odd teams formed!"**_ Natsu turned towards his brother who had a Uraraka and unknown girl supporting him with Tokoyami in the front. Izuku caught his brother's stare and gave him a determined smile towards him. Natsu grinned in return.

 **"3!"** Natsu felt the blue haired girl grip his shirt as she moved her head close to his back. He slightly turned his head and stared at her nervous face.

 **"2!"**

"You shouldn't worry so much, If you worry you lose focus which will give everyone a chance to grab the hachimaki. So...I'm counting on you...Wendy!" He gave her a reassuring smile making the girl look at him for a moment before nodding and staring ahead with slightly more determination.

Though she still was gripping his shirt pretty tight.

 _"Oh well at least she's a bit focused..."_

 **"1!"** Natsu got ready as he leaned forward.

 _ **"Start!"**_ The odd team dashed off towards only one person with the rest of the students. They all went for the easiest way to get a massive jump in points...

"Even you Natsu?!" cried Izuku when he watched his brother smile like an animal who had found its prey. Luckily before they could get to him, Izuku started up what appeared to be a jetpack and flew through the air.

"Tch, your brother really is cunning" cursed Gray. Natsu then grinned and looked towards him.

"You can make ice slides can't you stripper?"

"Yeah I can but why?"

"Do it, we're going to fly towards them!"

"Don't order me around!" Gray looked behind him and placed a palm behind him.

 _"It won't be so effective but I can't use both hands in this situation anyway"_ Cold steam poured out of his hand as the group ran towards the airborn team.

 **"Ice Make: Revised Wave!"** Ice began forming in an arc towards Izuku's group causing everyone to stare in surprise. Natsu then spun the group around so he was facing the back.

"Ah!"

"Wendy! Look for a chance to grab their bands!"

"Uh Yes!"

 **"Fire Dragon's..."** Natsu puffed up his cheeks towards the groups that decided that they were more dangerous.

 **"ROOOOOAAAARRRRRR!"** From his mouth came the gigantic torrent of reddish orange flames that shot the group up the curved ice.

 _ **"OHHHH! The Monster of class A has made his move!"**_

"Tch!" Bakugo blasted himself into the air after the two.

"Damn he passed us!" shouted Gray. They watched as the red eyed teen shot through the air with his arm stretched out in attempt to grab Izuku's Hachimaki.

"No...it's fine..." Natsu grinned as he proppelled them up. He knew no matter what...

"Tokoyami-kun!"

"Dark Shadow!" A shadow like creature fended off Bakugo's blast and knocked him back down to his group

"Izu won't go down that easy!" Natsu spun back around as they launched themselves towards the million point team.

"Natsu?!" Izuku stared at him in surprise and then hardened his face and called out to Tokoyami.

"On it!" Dark Shadow shot towards Natsu's team but was suddenly repelled by an invisible force.

"Wah?!"

"W-was that good enough?"

"Yeah, it was perfect!" Natsu grinned to the girl who had her arm outstretched.

 _ **"Oh! A counter attack!"**_

"Tokoyami! Hit them to the ground!" Upon Izuku's command, Dark Shadow shot out and attempted to smack them mid air.

"Crap, Stripper!"

"I know!" Gray and Brandish let go of Wendy who held on to Natsu's back making it seem like he was giving her a piggy back ride.

 **"Ice Make: Floor!"** Natsu kicked off Dark Shadow's body just as he was about to knock them out. He landed roughly on his feet onto the ground of ice causing the ground to gain slight cracks in them.

"Close..." Gray slid down with Brandish and landed near Natsu who still held Wendy on his back. Brandish and Gray quickly got back into their original position.

The crowd cheered as the group continued to chase after Izuku followed by Bakugo.

 _ **"As expected everyone is after the first place team, and Class A is in Hot pursuit!"**_ Natsu sighed and looked at his surroundings. There were a few more teams chasing them with 90 percent of them being Class B.

 _ **"Hah? What is this?"**_ Natsu stared up in Alarm and called out to Wendy just as a member of Class B attempted to swipe their band.

"Oh? You noticed?" Natsu and the others slightly moved back.

"But it seems...your other friend hasn't" Natsu watched with wide eyes as the teen swiped off Bakugo's head band.

 _ **"Bakugo?! What?!"**_

"Class A is too simple minded" Natsu grinded his teeth as the three maneuvered around another group who attempted to snatch their band.

"Midnight did say it was the first game...Assuming only 40 people would qualify we stayed within those numbers while observing our rivals quirks"

"You did this as a class?" Natsu turned to the raven haired teen with a confused face.

"We're you guys excluded from this plan?"

"No...I just didn't want to take part in it" said Gray calmly with Wendy nodding alongside him. Only Brandish tilted her head confusingly.

"Plan?"

"So you were excluded..."

"But that guy made a mistake..." Natsu said with a small grin as the class b student taunted Bakugo. He watched the aura of a killer appeared from the explosive teen. His appearance dyed in the red hostility he emitted.

 **"Before we get Deku...I'LL KILL THESE GUYS!"** Natsu then whispered something to Wendy that was in audible to the other two making them raise their brows. Wendy nodded at Natsu just as he stopped talking.

"I'll try my best!"

"Please do! Gray, Brandish! Let's go!" The three ran past the Class B students just as Wendy outstretched her hand. A 625 point band flew off the blond haired teens neck making him stare at the retreating group in surprise.

"What?!"

"Nice one Wendy!"

"Yes!" Wendy wrapped the hachimaki around her neck as the group proceeded to run away from the students.

"Get them!"

"Aye!"

"You're not getting away!" Bakugo then threw his hand forward and launched an explosion but the blond haired teen countered with his...

"He also has an explosive quirk?!" yelled Natsu in surprise. Gray then narrowed his eyes.

"Such a nice quirk..." Bakugo then proceeded to once again attempted to blast only for him to guard with...

"Kirishima's quirk?! Oi this guys quirk couldn't be..."

"Yeah...he can copy other quirks" The blond haired teen then shot a blast towards Natsu causing them to dodge.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you"

"Oi Monoma ! We have enough points to get into the next round! Let's get out of here!"

"Guys we have to go too before more teams arrive!" exclaimed Gray as more Teams appeared from the sides.

"One Minute left!" Natsu started running while occasionally glancing at the screen board.

"2000. We are at a good number. We just need to run now" said Gray while glancing at the surroundings.

 **"RECIPRO BURST!"** Natsu widened his eyes as Iida shot forward at unimaginable speeds and grabbed Izuku's hachimaki. He widened his eyes as he saw Izuku and Iida both panting.

 _"That's right...everyone...is trying their best for number one..."_ He stopped and looked down causing the other teams to race towards them.

"What are you-?!" Natsu then grinned before Gray could finish his sentence.

"When villains pick a fight with you what do you do?" Natsu's eyes glowed a reddish orange as he faced the other teams with a grin plastered on his face.

"You fight back!" He yelled as embers released from his clothes. Gray sighed and looked at him with a lazy look. Brandish still had an expressionless face but if you looked carefully you could see the tips of her mouth curved slightly up. Wendy stared at the pink haired teen with widened eyes.

"You..." Gray stared at the pinkette half lidded eyes before gaining a small smile.

 _"You never do change much...Natsu"_

"Lets go! Wendy!"

"Yes!" Wendy threw her hand forward and whipped off the bands.

 _ **"OHH! Team Monster has decided to stop their running away tactic and has begun taking bands! Wait...the other teams are running away?!"**_

 ** _"Dammit! I didn't think the rumors were true!"_**

 ** _"He really is the Grim Reaper!"_**

"I've been upgraded from Monster to Grim Reaper?! What kind of jump is that?!" Yelled Natsu.

 _ **"In a turn of events Bakugo's team as moved into third place!"**_

"Yosh lets go grab Izu's h-"

 _ **"Times Up!"**_

"...goddammit..." muttered Natsu as Wendy jumped down from his shoulders.

" _ **Now then lets look at the top 5 teams!"** _ Natsu sighed and sat down. Gray too fell in his spot next to the pinkette.

 _ **"In first place, Team Todoroki!"** _ Natsu looked at Iida who continuously apologized for something he hadn't seen.

 _ **"In second place, Team Grim Reaper!"**_

" **YOUR GOING WITH THAT?!"** Yelled Natsu as he stood up furiously and yelled at the commentator's box.

 _ **"In third place, Team Bakugo!"**_

 **"DON'T IGNORE YOU DAMN MIC!"**

 _ **"In Fourth place, Team Tetsut-Huh? Team Shinso? They came from behind?!"**_ Natsu widened his eyes and looked at the blue haired teen smirking proudly with his teammates looking around confused.

 _"I guess Izu didn't-"_

 _ **"And in fifth place team Midoriya!"**_ Natsu jumped when he saw the river of tears shooting from his brother's eyes.

 _ **"These five teams will advance to the final round!"**_

"Yosh!" Natsu threw his fist into his palm creating a small burst of fire. His eyes lit up a slight orange colour as a grin came to his face that could only be described as one a Grim Reaper would wear.

"Time for the third round!"

* * *

 _ **End Of Chapter**_

 _ **Now that's finished! Sorry for not updating sooner but I got another test on Tuesday so screw me. Anyway finally done with the Calvary battle and to be honest I really wanted to skip this part since I already wanted to write the battles already XD. So sorry if this came out a bit crappy.**_

 _ **Anyway I don't like to drag these on for so long so I'll make it quick. Next chap will probably be out sometime around Saturday to Sunday or even Friday if I can write that fast.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this Chap! Leave a review and tell me your thoughts! I would love to hear them!**_

 _ **Also regarding Dragon God Flames and their effect on Natsu...all is to be revealed later!**_

 _ **And that's it for today!**_

 _ **NatsutoDragneel fading away~**_


	12. Final Round

_**The World Has Become A Superhuman Society And About 80% Of Its Popularity Now Have Some Kind Of Trait.**_

 _ **In This World Of Chaos the profession that everyone once dreamed about and admired came into the limelight.**_

 _ **But with heroes of justice came the villains of evil. However this isn't the story about the boy who became the strongest hero.**_

 _ **It's about the one who supported him. The one who was always at his side. The one whose name clouded the villains hearts with fear.**_

 _ **He was no hero who instilled hope within people.**_

 _ **He was one that gave them fear.**_

 _ **Yes, this is the story of The Hero's Monster**_

* * *

 _ **Final Round Of The U.A Festival**_

* * *

"Wonder where Izu went..." muttered Natsu as he and his fellow classmates walked towards the cafeteria.

"I'm Hungry!" Natsu wore a troubled expression as he looked down. He clutched his hand into a fist as an odd feeling came over him as if cold water had been evaporated off his body.

 _"I have a bad feeling about this but..."_ In the next second his stomach growled so loud that Uraraka and Iida, who were next to him, jumped in surprise.

"I'm too hungry!"

* * *

 _"I had the feeling if those guys were going to be heroes they would be here"_ smirked a tall spiky blond haired man. He wore a fur coat over his shoulders but strangely he did not put his arms through the sleeves leaving them to hang and flow through the air. He had a lightning bolt scar running through his eye as well as a slightly visible black tattoo across his chest.

"The Lightning Hero, it was said that he could have become one of the top heroes if he had not secluded himself in a town where lightning strikes everyday" The blond man turned around to see All Might staring at him in his muscled form with his arms crossed.

"What are you doing here, Laxus?"

"Oh! Good to see your doing well Toshi!"

"Your still calling me that...Wait you didn't answer the question! Why are you back here Laxus?!" Laxus grinned when he saw All Might frantically regain his composure after being exposed to a nickname he had called him back in their school days.

"Well you see I heard an interesting rumor about a pink haired kid who possessed the power to shake up the new up coming villains" All Might flinched at his words as Laxus tone got slightly darker. "Your not doing well in protection your students, All Might"

"The information has already spread that far?

"It's not just the pink haired brat, I hear that this Villain league has also been looking into a kid whose power rivals that of a certain Symbol Of Peace" All Might visibly sweated as Laxus finally dropped his smile and fully faced All Might. "And you wouldn't believe the shock I received when I found out they were both brothers and students at the same school the Number 1 hero taught at"

"..." All Might kept silent as the tall well built man walked towards him.

"Villains will be coming after them, you need to start saving some of those hours of yours to protect them" Laxus then sighed when he saw All Mights grim face and then smiled lightly. He tapped the larger man's back and walked off.

"I'll do what I can to spread around some false info to drive the attention away from them" He placed one hand in his pocket and waved with the other.

"Thank you, Laxus"

"You owe me one Toshi"

* * *

 _ **"Now that lunch time is over, it's finally time to reveal the last game! But first I have good news for those who didn't make it into the final rounds! We have prepared recreational games that everyone can participate in too!"**_ Suddenly cheerleaders appeared from nowhere and begun doing a cheer consisting of only two words.

 _ **"We've even brought real cheerleaders from America to liven things up!"**_ Natsu's face was a bright red as closed his mouth in attempt to hold in a laugh.

 _ **"Huh?"**_ Natsu by this time was crouching on the floor with his hands gripping the edges of his mouth. His eye were shut tight as the students of U.A as well as the crowd looked towards the girls in his class who all had blank expressions on their faces.

They were also wearing revealing cheerleader outfits.

 _ **"What's wrong Class A?! What kind of fanservice is that?!"**_ Kaminari and Mineta gave thumbs up to each other as they remembered how they somehow managed to convince the girls to cheer.

"Mineta-san! Kaminari-san! You tricked us didn't you!" Yelled Yaoyorozu as the girls looked blankly at the guys with blushes.

"Why am I always caught up in his schemes?" Sighed Yaoyorozu as she collapsed onto the ground. At this point Natsu was rolling across the fall laughing his ass off.

 **"Don't laugh!"** The girls yelled at him in sync making the teen stop for a moment and wipe a small tear from his eyes.

"Ah sorry sorry it's just your expression- **HAHAHAHAHAH!"** Natsu burst out laughing mid sentence making the girls except for Uraraka to gain tic marks. Natsu then stopped again and stood up with a small smile.

"Well you all look good in those anyway so I don't see the problem" Each of their faces immediately flushed as the pink haired teen complimented them.

"Dammit, the monster got them ag-" Natsu slapped Mineta's head downwards unintentionally causing the latters entire body to crash into the ground creating a small crator. Kaminari and the others sweated bullets when they saw Natsu shake his hand.

"Ah,I used to much power"

 _"He's a fricken' monster!"_ Natsu tapped is head and did a few stretches as they went over the events that would take place. Basically after the recreational games all 20 of the qualifying students would face it off. However what he didn't expect was two of the 20 students dropped out. One of which being Ojiro from his class. He looked towards the shaggy haired guy who had taunted them earlier before the games.

 _"So they dropped out because they didn't remember anything about the calvary battle?...What did that guy do?"_ Natsu stared at him for a while before deciding that staring at him won't do any good. Natsu walked off the area just before the recreational games started. His intention was...

"I guess I'll have a nap" He went into the waiting room and sat down on one of the chairs. He layed his head on the table and slowly killed off his consciousness.

* * *

"What are you doing Natsu-kun! Your match is about to start!" Natsu yawned as Uraraka shook him awake. Natsu's onyx eyes stared at her frowning face with a sleepy expression. He yawned again and stretched his arms.

"Thanks for waking me" He got up and was about walk away when he stopped himself.

"Who...gave you those injuries?" With his enhanced sight he could see the traces of injuries on the young girls body.

"Ah...that was..." She held her right arm and looked away. Natsu's eyes narrowed at the burnt jacket.

"Bakugo huh..." Uraraka flinched and looked away with her head down in frustration. Natsu glared at it for second before sighing and began walking over to her.

"Your..." Uraraka looked away from the approaching teen.

"Your pretty cool you know that?"

"Huh?"

"I heard from Izu but you want to help you family out with money right?" Uraraka said nothing and only stared at the pink haired teen who lifted up his palm and grinned.

"You fought Bakugo with all you had and your still standing. It doesn't matter whether you on or lost. You gave it you all, that's all that matters" Natsu grinned and thrusted his palm out to the surprised girl. "Nice Going Uraraka!" Uraraka stared at his palm for a second, she slowly made a broken smile and then lifted her own palm.

"Thank you!" Natsu gave her a high five and then began walking towards the door.

* * *

 _ **"And know we have the match you have all been waiting for! The Monster of Class A has arrived! Natsu Dragneel!"**_ Natsu looked up at the mic hero in annoyance as he walked onto the stage where Wendy waited for him.

"Oh so your my opponent!" he exclaimed to the blue haired girl who had her eyes darting all over the place.

"Umm Yes!" She said finally looking at him with an expression full of determination.

"I won't hold back Natsu-san!" she exclaimed as she stood up straight and stared at him. Natsu nodded and got into a fighting stance. His mouth dropped into a straight line as he slowly dipped his back down and extended his hand to the floor.

 **"Start!"** Midnight threw her pon pon look alike up signaling the start of the match. Wendy immediately dashed to the right and threw a blast of wind towards Natsu who stood still. Natsu waited until the last moment before lifting up his hand towards the incoming wind.

 _ **"What is he doing?!"**_ Natsu slightly ignited his hand and grabbed the dense wind causing it to be sucked into his fire.

 _ **"He negated the wind?!"**_

 _ **"Air fuels Flames because of the gases it contains"**_ Natsu put out his flame and dodged an incoming kick from the blue haired girl. Wendy grinded her teeth and backed away from him.

 **"Air Bullets!"** She swiped both her hands down and shot forward small dense air bullets towards the pink haired teen. Natsu in return stepped hard onto the ground causing a crack to appear and in the next instant, he was gone.

"!" Wendy ducked and created an Air shield just as Natsu's fist shot from behind her. The collusion however blew her slightly back as the shield shattered. She widened her eyes when she noticed something odd about the way he hit the shield.

"He...didn't use his flames?" she muttered as Natsu ran towards her.

"I didn't need to" He jumped up as she let out slashes of wind to prevent him from getting close. Natsu was just about to aim another fist at her when the girl suddenly puffed up her cheeks.

"Wait that's-!" Natsu clicked his tongue and switched to a defensive position.

 **"Sky Dragon's Roar!"** A torrent of wind shot towards him just as he crossed his arms into an X position. The wind hit him dead on pushed him back all the way to the edge of the stage. Before he had a chance to recover Wendy was already above him.

Just as Wendy reached her hand, covered in wind, out towards Natsu. His figure suddenly disappeared. She widened her eyes in alarm as the crowd went wild.

"Man, I didn't think you would use my own move against me"

"!" Wendy turned around only to be faced with an intense pain in her stomach. Natsu's fist was implanted in her stomach area. Before she even had time to register what had happened, she was blown off the stage by the force of impact caused by his fist.

"If I hadn't teamed up with you for the Calvary battle then I probably would have had a hard time" Wendy coughed out saliva and fell to the ground as her consiousness left her. The last thing her eyes saw was Natsu looking over at her with a grin on his face and his eyes glowing an orangish red.

 **"Natsu Dragneel Wins!"** The crowd cheered just as the medics came and took the young blue haired girl away. Natsu shrugged and walked off the stage.

* * *

"That was awesome Natsu!" Natsu high fived his brother who had started walking towards his own match with Todoroki.

"Thanks! But she almost got me..."

"Un! She used your own breath attack against you but maybe if she had..." Natsu's face went blank as his brother began muttering. He sighed and then lifted his hand and lightly hit Izuku's head.

"Ah!"

"Get out there already" Izuku paused and stared at the pink haired teen who only held up his hand in response with a grin on his face. Izuku smiled and smacked his palm against him as if they were tagging each other into a fighters ring.

"Yeah!"

* * *

Natsu yawned as he fell onto the seat between Uraraka and Iida. His half lidded eyes turned towards the arena where Izuku and Todoroki had just walked onto.

"Oh good I didn't miss anything"

"Natsu-kun, do you think that Midoriya-kun has a chance against Todoroki?" asked Iida who stared at the two uneasily. Uraraka and his other classmates leaned in seemingly to also want his opinion.

He has known Izuku for longer than all of them afterall.

"Yep, if he pushes Todoroki back with his quirk and since Todoroki is only using Ice he can..." Natsu began muttering incomprehensible words as the others sweatdropped.

 _"Does it run in the family?"_

 **"Start!"** Todoroki sent a wave of ice towards Izuku to which the former smashed to pieces using a concentrated 100% in his finger. Todoroki however was able to keep himself from getting sent back by the recoil by placing an ice shield behind him.

 _ **"Wow! Midoriya negated Todoroki's attack!"**_

 _"Todoroki has only been one shoting people since he came here and we didn't see much of his ability at USJ because of the incident so unlike with everyone else Izu has no data on him._ So _he tossed away control and fired off a 100% smash right from the start"_ Natsu narrowed his eyes and placed his hands on his thighs moving up and down from his foot continuously tapping the ground like a drill drilling the floor. Iida couldn't help but look at the pink haired teen who no longer had that bored smile when he had arrived.

 _"He's nervous?"_ He thought as he watched Natsu stare worriedly at the two going at it.

 _"Is it because he can't interfere if Midoriya injures himself again?"_

 **"Smash!"** Izuku once again blew Todoroki's ice away using another of his fingers. His figure slightly trembled as he held in the pain of breaking not one but two fingers. Once again Todoroki sent out another wave of ice which Izuku broke again and again.

 _"...He was aiming for an endurance match..."_ Natsu watched as Izuku used the last finger up on his right hand. His eyes darted towards Todoroki who began creating an Ice bridge towards Izuku.

 _ **"Todoroki doesn't recoil from Midoriya's power and gets in close!"**_ Izuku grinded his teeth and used a bandaged finger to break Todoroki's ice only for the latter to jump into the air. Izuku jumped backwards just in time as Todoroki brought down his fist sending ice onto the floor. However before Izuku could regain his footing, Todoroki launched the ice in another wave towards him but just as the ice began to encase his foot Izuku flicked his prepared finger and grasped his hand into a fist. Instead of sending a 100% flick he fired off a 100% punch that blew back Todoroki even when he had the ice protecting him from recoil.

 _"Dammit, so a 100% smash wasn't enough_ " Natsu clicked his tongue when he saw Todoroki get up however his enhanced eyesight picked up something making him widen his eyes.

 _"There is ice on his skin? and...he's shivering?"_ Izuku grinded his teeth and looked down with his bangs covering his eyes. Natsu's foot began tapping faster as he saw Izuku's state. All his fingers were used up and he had just broke his left arm from that last punch. Todoroki's next ice attack...

 _"Goddammit..."_ Todoroki sent a wave of ice once again to the defenseless Izuku who only looked up with a glare in his blank eyes.

 **"Where are you looking?"** Natsu's eyes widened when Todoroki's ice attack was negated by the strong wind pressure created from Izuku.

"He reused his broken finger?!" Natsu leaned forward in alarm when he saw his brother's finger gain a darker shade of purple.

"Idiot!"

"Your trembling Todoroki-kun" Todoroki slowly stood up as Izuku moved his hand with broken fingers upwards.

"Quirks are physical abilities, too. There is a limit to how much cold your body can take right?" Natsu's eyes shadowed as everyone stared at the green haired boy in surprise.

"So isn't that something you could solve by using the heat on your left side?" Todoroki grinded his teeth.

"Everyone is fighting...with everything they've got...to win and get closer to their dream...to become number 1..." Izuku lifted up his face showing an angry expression unusual for him.

 **"You want to win with just half your strength?! You haven't even put a single scratch on me you know!"** Natsu looked down for a bit when he remembered his fight with Wendy when he hadn't gone all out. Izuku's broken hand was crushed into a fist.

 **"COME AT ME WITH EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!"** He roared at Todoroki. Todoroki charged at Izuku in anger but his movements were slowed due to the frost on his body. Just as he lifted his right foot, Izuku charged towards him muttering something as he smashed his broken hand into Todoroki's gut.

 _ **"A solid hit!"**_ Just before Todoroki was blown back, he froze a bit of Izuku's arm

"Even though Midoriya is more beat up than Todoroki"

"To think he would go on offense there!"

"He had no choice..." muttered Natsu. His mind flashed back to his childhood days where Izuku would always stand up for people even if it got him beat up.

"Since before I can remember he has always been like that" Sweat poured down Natsu's face as Izuku fired off more shots breaking his hand even further.

 _"But this is all he can do..."_

"Why are you going so far?!" Shouted Todoroki as Izuku ran awkwardly towards him.

"Because I want to live up to everyone's expectations...I want to be able to smile and respond to them...To be a cool hero..." Izuku looked up with a face filled with the flames of determination. "That is what I want to be!"

"Shut up..." Natsu's face was completely drenched with cold sweat as Izuku slammed another One For All coated fist into Todoroki.

"It's your power isn't it!?" Todoroki's eyes widened as his mouth twitched. The words in his mind processing slowly into the words he wanted to say. Suddenly flames burst from his trembling body.

"This is!"

"He...made him use it..." All the onlookers stared in surprise as flames surrounded Todoroki.

"The flames are here" Uraraka held her hands up as she sweated from the heat of the flames.

"To help your enemy during battle...which one of us is really screwing around" Todoroki looked towards Izuku with a strained smile as the words finally came out of his mouth.

"I...want to be a hero too!" Izuku smiled and got down low.

 **"SHOTO!"** Natsu blanked out for a second when he saw Endeavor walked towards the edge of the stands shouting some words of...encouragement?

"Oi!" Natsu stood up when Todoroki began releasing an immense amount of ice and heat towards his brother who shot towards him with One For All brimming in his hand. Just before the collision, cement walls were put up to contain the damage.

It didn't do much.

 **"IZU!"** Natsu clicked his tongue as the force of the blast blew across the stadium. He didn't stand around and started dashing out of the stands.

 _ **"Todoroki advances to the third round!"** _

"Like I give a shit!" He jumped down the staircase and ran towards Recovery girls office.

"Izu!" He opened the room door just as recovery girl gave her report. He froze when he saw Izuku lying down on the bed in pain.

"It'll never be the same as before" Natsu blanked out with his hand frozen on the doorknob.

"I need to remove the pieces of bone to make sure they don't stay in your joints"

 _"I can't fix your hands as they are now, it seems you expelled to much of those flames from them" Natsu looked at the doctor silently who only sighed and stared at Natsu with his strict expression._

 _"They might heal in the future but definitely not for the rest of your schooling career"_

"You're going to far. You, and this boy"

"...Idiot..." Natsu's eyes shadowed as he walked over to his brother who only gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry Natsu"

"Why..." Natsu grinded his teeth and clenched his fist until they turned white.

"Your the one who told me not to push myself" Natsu placed his hands on the bed and gave a frustrated glare towards his brother."So why do you go and risk yourself like this?"

"I...wanted Todoroki-kun...to stop making that sad face..." Izuku took gaps between his speech and grinded his teeth from the pain.

"I couldn't even do what you asked me...All Might" All Might silently looked at his pupil while Natsu still held his shadowed gaze.

"I didn't want...to leave him like that...so I meddled when I didn't need to...but that's not it" Natsu widened his eyes when his brothers voice sharpened.

"More importantly back then, I was just..." Izuku raised his head with his eyes still closed and his body trembling. "Frustrated"

"I couldn't see in front or around me...I..."

"It's true that it is a regrettable result...but you know...meddling when you don't need to...is the essence of a **hero"** Izuku grinded his teeth and kept his eyes closed. Natsu looked down for a while and clenched his broken fists tighter.

"I can't scold him since I did the same thing a few weeks ago...but..."

"Don't ever do that again alright?" Natsu said in a soft quiet tone. His trembling voice held a slight fear in it.

"I-I promise"

* * *

After Izuku's injuries had been healed enough for him to walk, the two brothers sat quietly in the stands and watched the fights while warding off the concerns of their classmates. One by one his classmates were eliminated until only some remained.

"Yo Brandish" Gray smirked devilishly as he walked on the platform with the silent girl coming from the opposite side.

"Ohh! It's the last two from Class B! How will this fight turn out?!"

"You know my quirk right?" Brandish flicked her short hair and stared at the grinning raven haired teen."So why do you act confident?"

"Because all I need..." Gray held up one finger."Is One shot"

"I see..." Midnight flicked her pon pon look alike towards the two.

 **"Start!"** Gray stood still as Brandish moved her finger upwards. Suddenly the concrete shot out in spikes towards the teen which shocked the crowd in the process.

"She can manipulate concrete like the Hero Cement?!"

"No, that's not it" answered Natsu. His classmates looked towards him with a puzzled expression.

"What do you mean?" questioned Tsu. Natsu narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Command T, She can manipulate matter itself which means..." Gray created and Ice wall in front of him to block the concrete only for his ice to suddenly start to enlarge and shoot at him.

"That's one nice quirk you got there" Gray's smile never faltered even after being scraped by the spears and chunks of rock thrown at him.

"Stripper has an ice based quirk which she can manipulate however she likes...he has a huge disadvantage" stated Natsu. Suddenly much to the audiences surprise Gray stopped and placed his hand on top of his wrist which was different to his usual posture when he created his refined ice.

 **"I told you didn't I?"** His one eye glowed a bright purple as his grin extended by the girls surprise. **"I only needed one hit"**

Black markings overtook half of the raven haired teens body as he brushed his hair back which now made his hairstyle look as if it had been gelled back.

"Isn't that...?!" All Might stood up in surprise as he saw the black markings.

"He...has a Quirk Anomaly?!" Exclaimed the blond scrawny man. Gray dissappeared from the crowds sight and reappeared behind Brandish's open back.

 _"This won't be like the last time..."_ Gray placed his hand onto her back just before she turned around.

 **"Ice Devil's Bind"** Purple Ice Chains wrapped around the beauty before she could even react to raven heads sudden increase in mobility. Then he placed one hand against the trapped girl and expelled a massive wave of purple ice that shot her off the arena boundary lines and into the wall creating a massive crator in it. However this was not all the ice did. The ice had somehow spread all across the floor and towards the commentators section.

 _ **"W-Well that wa-as unexpected**_ " Shivered the Mic hero. Midnight breathed out cold air before pointing at the boy covered in black markings.

"Fullbuster advances!" Natsu and Izuku looked at each other with widened eyes before gulping and began staring at Gray who continued to give off a confident smile.

 _"A Quirk Anomaly huh..."_ Natsu stared at him with narrowed eyes. Izuku however stared at his ice with a calculative look as he analysed it.

 _"How did his turn purple? And those black markings..."_ The markings on Gray then slowly went away as the teen stretched and walked away while the medic team came on and took Brandish away. Natsu too walked off and headed to the waiting room. The next match would be Todoroki and Bakugo which to him seemed like a pretty intresting match but after seeing Gray...

 _"I think I'm going to need all the rest I can get"_

* * *

"Now! It's the match between Fire vs Ice! Natsu Dragneel vs Gray Fullbuster!" Natsu walked onto the stage where a raven head waited unpatiently.

"Took you long enough Monster"

"Shut up Stripper" Natsu dropped down and did a few stretches while Gray did his own. The pink haired teen had completely blocked out the voices from his surroundings and only waiting for Midnight to say that one word.

 **"Start!"** Natsu shot off just as Gray sent ice spikes towards him. Almost immediately after that, Black markings appeared over half his body once more making his one eye glow a corrupted purple. Natsu engulfed his body in flames and dodged the purple ice thrown at him.

"Are you that wary of me? You have just been dodging this whole time" Natsu widened his eyes when Gray appeared right in front of him. He slammed his ice coated fist into Natsu making him cough out some blood before being thrown across the arena. Natsu grinded his teeth and stabbed his hand into the ground forcefully stopping his body from being thrown out the arena. He pushed himself up and launched himself towards the raven haired teen.

 **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Natsu threw a fist coated with Fire at him which he responded with a fist of his own.

 **"Ice Devil's Fist!"** The two opposite elements collided causing a massive wave of heat and cold to hit the audience.

"I can't tell wheither my body is too cold or hot?!"

"Tch!" Natsu jumped back and gained some distance from the teen who leaked a devilish aura.

"Whats the matter? That all you got?"

 _ **"You should not use your Lightning Flames infront of the audience! You would draw to much attention to yourself Young Dragneel"**_

 _"Dammit...I'll just use Blue Fla-"_

 **"WHAT'S THE MATTER NATSU?! SHOW HIM YOUR FULL POWER ALREADY!"** Natsu widened his eyes and stared at his classmates to see Kirishima standing up looking irratated.

 **"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU HOLDING BACK FOR?!"** Natsu stared at the red haired boy as his classmates weakly told him to sit down but from the expressions on their faces...

They thought the same as him.

 _ **"You want to win with only half your strength?!"**_ His brothers words echoed in his head as he slowly looked down.

 _"What am I holding back for anyway...The villains that might come after me because of it?"_ A grin slowly appeared on Natsu's shadowed face as lightning sparks danced around his figure.

 _"If so then..."_ Lightning and fire suddenely exploded around the teen shocking the audience as a massive torrent circuled around the pink haired teen as he lifted his face up.

 _"Then let them come! I'll beat every one of them!"_

 **"Lightning Flame Dragon Mode!"** roared Natsu making Gray take a step back as the heat began to make him and the crowd sweat.

"Alright!"

"Finally"

"Go Natsu-kun!"

 _ **"Dragneel has finally used his lightning huh..."**_ Unbeknownest to everyone was Laxus smirking as he watched the Lightning and Flames rage around the arena.

 **"Prepare yourself Gray!"** Natsu leaned down as the shadow of a red dragon appeared behind him. His eyes constantly flashing between yellow and red.

"I should say the same back to you, Natsu!" Gray body began letting out a purple black aura as he puffed up his cheeks. Natsu began sucking in all the Lightning and Fire around him into his mouth leaving some sparks to crackle around him.

 **"Ice Devil's..."**

 **"Lightning Flame Dragon's..."** Cement began putting up walls around the two just as they released massive torrents of ice and lightning flames towards each other.

 _ **"RAGE!"**_

 _ **"ROOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!"**_ The two breath attacks collided creating a massive explosion that nearly decimated the arena if not for Cement who constantly put up wall to protect the audience, The blast flew up high into the sky as the heroes outside the arena jumped back in surprise.

Midnight slowly got up and looked around the misted arena for a sign of a winner.

"Who won?"

"I don't know, both those attacks looked equal to me"

"Isn't obvious?" questioned Izuku to his classmates as he let out a smile as the dust cleared.

Revealing a worn out pinkette standing over an unconsious raven haired teen.

"D-Dragneel wins!" Natsu lifted up his fist into the air with a grin on his face. His top uniform as completely destroyed unintentionally revealing his healthy body to the girls. The crowd went wild with fan girls and cheers as the pinkette emerged victorias. He slowly walked off the stage and headed to recovery girl room.

* * *

"Kiss!" Natsu panted out with a tired expression as he layed back on the bed.

"Well I'm glad to see at least one of you two didn't go overboard" Natsu let out a small smile and then fell back on the bed.

 _"When she says something like that its hard to tell her my whole body still hurts...I don't think I could fight anyone in this state"_ Natsu put his hand to his chin and then brightened up as a not so brilliant idea came to his mind.

* * *

 _ **"And now the final round between- Huh what's that?"**_ The students including the waiting Bakugo stared at the Mic hero who paused as someone whispered something into his ear.

 _ **"Never mind! It seems Dragneel has given up making Bakugo the winner!"**_ The crowd went silent as Bakugo's eyes glowed a dangerous red.

"Todoroki was one thing but that flame bastard... **I DIDN'T WANT TO BE NUMBER ONE LIKE THIS!"** Bakugo then was about to head over to recovery girl room when Midnight knocked him out.

"Bakugo wins!" The crowd made an awkward cheer as they didn't know how to react to the situation.

"Well he didn't take that so well" Natsu popped into the class A stands with a bandage on his forehead and torso.

"Natsu?!"

"What the hell man!? Why did you drop out?!"

"I'm drained, quirks have their limits your know?" They all fell on the floor as the pinkette gave a reasonable yet non reasonable answer. Izuku only laughed awkwardly as he wasn't surprised by his brother sudden drop out.

"Just for that he gave up being number 1..." Natsu looked around with a confused expression then turned towards his brother his eyebrow raised.

"Where's Iida?"

"Iida-kun had some family matters to attend to so he left early"

* * *

"Wow..."

"What the heck"

"He's been struggling ever since waking up" The number one platform lifted showing Bakugo heavily chained to a steel pole struggling and silently roaring through the mask on his face at Todoroki and Natsu who both stood on their respective platforms.

"But man that first place is all over the place"

"Oh come on Baka, you can't be that mad" said Natsu. He sweatdropped as Bakugo continued to silently scream at him through the mask while looking as if he wanted to break the chains and kill him. Todoroki kept his head lowered with downcast eyes.

"Now we will award the medals! The presentation of the medals will of course be by..." Natsu looked up to see a familiar shadow and laugh jumping off the roof.

"Our very own hero, All Might!/ I have brought the medals here!" Natsu sweatdropped when Midnight apologized for over talking All Might who slightly trembled.

"Now then All Might, please give out the medals starting from third place" Said an apologetic Midnight. All Might took the bronze medal and laughed while walking to Todoroki.

"Young Todoroki, Congratulations" Todoroki bent his head slightly as All Might placed the medal on him. "I assume there is a reason you did not use your left side in your final battle?"

"I had the opportunity during my match with Midoriya, but then I became unsure of myself..." Natsu silently overheard their low conversation with his enhanced ears. "I think I understand a little why you are interested in him" Natsu gave a small light smile towards the teen.

"I want to be a hero...like you, but I didn't think it would be right for me to be the only one to break away" Todoroki then lifted his head and stared at All Might."There is still something I must settle" Natsu had heard from his brother that Todoroki had experienced family troubles and that his dad was the root of it all but his brother wouldn't tell him more.

"The look on your face is completely different from before" All Might brought Todoroki into a hug and gently whispered into his ear. "I won't ask about the details, I'm sure you will be able to do what you need to do"

"Yes" All Might then walked over to Natsu with the silver medal in hand.

"Young Dragneel, Congratulations" Natsu looked down as the medal was placed on him. He knew All Might was probably going to scold him for giving up the festival last minute and using his lightning. However much to his shock, All Might wrapped his arms around the pinkette making him widen his eyes in surprise.

"I won't reprimand you on using your power Young Dragneel, nor will I ask the reason why you dropped out but...I could see the amount of training you put into getting to this point and watching you slightly grow into a better man couldn't make me prouder Young Dragneel" Natsu held his surprised look as All Might let go of him and smiled.

"Now keep on growing until you become the person you want to be" Natsu then smiled and nodded his head.

"Aye sir!" All Might smiled with affection at his growing student. In the beginning the only thing he had cared about was his family but slowly that emotion branched off and spread to the people who he could now call friends. All Might's smiling face then turned to Bakugo who had stopped thrashing and now only glared at the golden medal in All Mights hand.

"Now Young Bakugo...This is a bit too much" All Might removed the face mask on his face." Congratulations on doing what you said you would during the player pledge!"

"All Might...winning first place like this...Is Not Worth Anything!" Bakugo Growled out."Even if the world recognizes it, If I don't recognize it myself then it's trash!"

 _"His face is amazing..."_

"So you are-" All Might drifted off as he continued to give off his angry look.

 _"His face is amazing..."_

"Well just take the medal okay? Think of it as a wound you will never forget!"

"I said I didn't want it!" All Might struggled to put the gold medal on Bakugo and ended up leaving it hanging from his mouth.

* * *

"Good work...So there will be no school tomorrow or the day after...I'm sure the pro heroes who watched the sports festival will want to recruit you but we'll consolidate everything and announce it when you get back. So rest well and look forward to it"

"Yes Sir!" Natsu slowly got up and then flinched when his legs made a sound they weren't supposed to make.

"Huh? Natsu-kun are you all alright?" Izuku turned his head towards his brother when Uraraka suddenly asked that question. Natsu put on a smile and got up.

"Yep!" He pretended to not notice his brother's worried look as they walked home together.

 _"I thought my body had gotten used to the strain of Lightning Flame Dragon Mode but..."_ Natsu gripped his chest _."I don't know if I can keep using it like this"_

* * *

 _ **End Of Chapter**_

* * *

 _ **Sorry I'm one week late but to make up for that I made an extra long chap! Hope you enjoyed!**_

 _ **Next chapter is the start of the hero killer arc! I got some nice plans for that so look forward to that!**_

 _ **Anyway I dunno when I'll post another chap but I know that next time I post it will probably be for Fire Dragon's Journey or Monster Of Fiore High. I haven't been posting on those two at all so I wanted to give some of my attention towards them.**_

 _ **So I hope you liked this chapter! I would love to hear your thoughts!**_

 _ **NatsutoDragneel fading away~**_


	13. His Name

_**His Name Is...**_

* * *

 _"..." Natsu stood infront of the white landscape he had become familiar with after using Dragon God mode. However this time neither Mavis nor Zeref were around to greet him. Not even the odd building was there. Natsu cautiously looked around with narrowed eyes._

 _ **"Looking for someone? Little Dragon?"** Natsu's head shot up in alarm as he slowly turned around. Darkness envolped the entire space, it spread like wildfire to every edge of the white space until there was nothing left. Natsu whipped his head around as he heard laughter and then the white floor beneath hinm turned a pitch black causing him to fall._

 _"The hell?!" Again laughter rang through the air as Natsu clenched his hands into fists._

 _"Who are you!?" Suddenly, A cold chill overcame the pinkette. It ran up his spine as if fleeing from the presense he had sensed behind him. He slowly turned his head to meet a spiky black haired teen with glowing black and red eyes. He wore a long black trench coat that seemed to move as if it was fire._

 _ **"You don't know, who I am?"** His hollowed voice contained an echo as if two were speaking. Natsu once again felt the chill spread through out his body as the teen across him let out a maniacal smile._

 _"Isn't it obvious?" Natsu felt his eyes widened as his head was pushed back. The black haired teen pressed his forehead against his as he let out a psychotic laugh._

 ** _"I'm you!"_**

* * *

Natsu shot up and panted. Sweat poured down his face as he grabbed his shirt. His breath was ragged and his eyes were wide. His tan struture had gone slightly pale. He swiftly turned around and confirmed his brothers sleeping form. A breath of relief released from his mouth as he slowly brought his shivering hand to his face.

 _"What...was I dreaming about?"_ The memories of his dream reality had already faded from his memory but the fear had remained. Natsu felt a sense of confusion as he felt the fear pulse through him yet the recollection of what exactly caused it was non-existant. After a few moments of heavy breathing, the pinkette sighed and collapsed back onto his bed.

 _"Oh well it was probably just a bad dream..."_

* * *

"What was that Zeref?", Mavis questioned her black haired companion who seemed to be in deep thought. The robbed man could only frown as he watched the scene of fire being contanminated by something that could be seen as black fire.

"Most likely a reprecussion of using Dragon God Mode if I had to guess, it seems that after temporarily using the Flames Of A God for that period of time has jolted his Demonic abilties awake" deducted Zeref. He placed a hand to his chin as a small dark smiled came over his face as he allowed his eyes to change to a deep shade of crimson.

"In a realm where magic should not be possible, he constantly defies its nature and continues to break the very laws the gods have set out before him", Mavis could only continue to frown at the black mages words. Her eyes wondered back to the embers of flame that looked to be in a losing battle against a much larger and blackish flame. Her frown then dissapitated and a small smile arouse across her face as she watched the bright orange flame grow bigger.

"He won't let something like this stop him" Mavis curled up and hugged her knees while still continueing to stare at the embers with a smile on her face.

"Nothing can stop him"

* * *

"Izu, you don't need an unbrella. You can always just stand near me", Natsu said to his brother as the two walked to school. Izuku was currently holding an umbrella above his head while Natsu simply raised the temperature around him so that the water evaporated before it could touch him. The reason why Izuku had relunctantly used the umbrella is because to the others around him, his brother was a sight to behold. Hot steam was rising around him yet it was raining quite heavily in contrast. The two had already stood out on the train when the passengers recognized the two and congratulated did not want to draw anymore attention to them but now people were out right staring at them with widened eyes.

 _"It would look even more weird if I was next to him",_ Thought Izuku as he sweatdropped and denied his brothers offer. Natsu shrugged his shoulders and let out a big yawn.

"You always seem tired these days Natsu"

"Can't help it,I've been getting the weirdest dreams lately" Izuku turned to face Natsu questioningly.

"Weird Dreams?"

"Well I don't actually remember what happens in the dream, I call it weird because I always wake up sweating with this weird feeling"

"What do you mean by weird?"

"I mean like I'm afraid of something but I don't know what" said Natsu puzzled. Izuku lifted his head and thought for a while before turning his back to his brother with a smile.

"Guess we'll have to pay a visit to the docter again"

"Ugh" groaned Natsu. Just as he was about to open his mouth and complain, the two heard running from behind them.

"Good Morning Midoriya-kun! Natsu-kun!"

"Iida-kun?! Running in a poncho?!" Izuku looked in shock at the blue haired teen.

"Yo Iida" Natsu gave a casual wave just as Iida ran past them.

"Why are you two walking so slowly?! You will be late!"

"Seriously? Crap Izu,Lets go!"

"But there is still five minutes till the first bell..."

* * *

Natsu stretched his limbs as he once again yawned.

"So many people talked to me on my way here!" Exclaimed Ashido. Kirishima and the others around her nodded in agreement alongside Sero who complained in response.

"What about you Natsu? " Asked Kirishima. Natsu leaned back in his chair and groaned while his brothers head fell on the desk tiredly.

"Those two had a hard time huh..." Said Yaoyoruzu with a sweatdrop. Suddenly the door opened and their poorly dressed homeroom teacher walked in.

"Morning", He walked towards the front of the class to his usual spot.

"Good Morning!"

"? Aizawa-sensei, your bandages are gone" stated Tsu. Natsu slightly widened his eyes when he looked at the teacher. However it wasn't because his teacher had healed up faster than normal.

"...I didn't notice at all...ow", Natsu felt Yaoyoruzu kick him from the side as he muttered that.

"Yeah the old lady went crazy with her treatment" He said while scratching his cheek."Anyway today we have a special hero informatics class"

 _"...Can I sleep now?"_ Thought Natsu as his classmates around him panicked.

"Code Names, Your going to be coming up with your Hero Names"

"We're actually doing something exciting!" Natsu fell off his chair as they suddenly yelled out with Aizawa shushing them with a glare.

"Ow...Wait this position is actually kinda comfortable" muttered Natsu as he layed on his chair that was on the floor.

"Dragneel"

"Tch" Natsu reluctantly sat back up and mumbled some incomprehensible words.

"Anyway, this is related to the hero draft picks I mentioned the other day, The drafts begin in their earnest in the second and third years after students have gained some experience and can be an asset to the pro's. So in other words for them to extend offers to first years like you shows that they are interested in your future potential however these offers are usually cancelled if their interest dies down before graduation" Natsu lazily held his head up with his hand and stared uninterestedly.

"And here is the number of offers" A screen appeared displaying the number of offers to each of them.

 _"Second huh...wait Todoroki is first and Bakugo is third? Actually that makes a lot of sense"_ His eyes scrolled down making him frown.

 _"Izu got no offers...Well I guess they were scared of the way he fought"_ Natsu layed his head down on the table, losing interest in the Internships that Aizawa started talking about. Suddenly an unknown object hit his forehead making him comically fall out of his seat again.

"OW! What the...?!" Natsu turned his head to see the chalk lieing on the fall next to him.

"Since when did you have chalk?!" He yelled at Aizawa who only sighed in response.

"Natsu-chan has been more lively these days" stated Tsu. The class sweatdropped as the overpowered teen grumbled and sat back into his chair. Just as he did that, Midnight opened the door to the classroom with a seductive smile that made some of the boys blush.

"Umu" Agreed Uraraka. Their attention was drawn away from the pink haired teen and brought to the door where Midnight strutted in from.

"Putting that aside, Midnight will be making sure your hero names are okay" Natsu took the board passed down to him and got out a marker.

 _"My name..."_

* * *

"Okay lets start presenting the names, starting with those who are ready!" Natsu didn't pay much attention to what the others were saying, his eyes and mind soley focused on the blank board infront of him.

 _"Fire Dragon? Nope. Lord Dragneel? Nope. Monster Hero? Nope. Dragon Slayer? Nope."_ Natsu's eyes dropped down as an awkward smile came to his face.

 _"I can't think of anything..."_

"This is my hero name", Natsu looked up just as Izuku presented his name. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you sure Izu?" Izuku nodded in response and gave a small smile. The words on the board read "Deku". The name others had constantly made fun of. The class went silent in slight awe at Izuku who decided to use a name that people had used when making fun of him.

"Dragneel-kun, are you still not ready?" Natsu shook his head and looked down at the board. A weird image of a blonde haired girl and blue cat flashed in his mind.

 _"My name is..."_ Natsu quickly wrote down the words. He stood up and walked to the center of the class.

"Natsu's done? I wonder what he came up with"

"He seemed to have thought really hard to come up with a name"

"My hero name is..." Natsu grinned and flipped the board."The Dragon Hero, **Salamander** "

"OHH! he actually came up with a good name!"

"Umu, it suits him"

"Going with the monster theme eh?" smiled Midnight. Natsu shrugged and gave a wolfy grin.

"You guys are the ones we kept calling me one anyway" Natsu looked at Izuku who smiled at him in response. Natsu walked back to his seat just as Bakugo walked back up.

"Lord Explosion Murder"

"Are you trying to save people or kill them?"

* * *

"Natsu-kun! Deku-kun! Have you decided on the agency your going to?" The two brothers looked at each other and then shook their heads.

"What about you Uraraka-san?" questioned Izuku. Uraraka made a wide grin and closed her eyes.

"I already know where I want to go"

"Seriously?"

"Where?"

"Battle Hero, Gunheads agency" Said Uraraka with a bright smile. Natsu made a dumbfounded face while Izuku stared in surprise.

"Huh? Gunhead's a battle type hero! Your going there Uraraka-san?!" Izuku exclaimed with widened eyes. Natsu looked up with a blank face and tried to imagine Uraraka training with Gunhead.

"Didn't you want to be a hero like Thirteen?" said Natsu with a confused expression.

"Ultimately yes but after fighting Bakugo I realized that the stronger I get, the more possiabilties I am open to!"

"I see" said Izuku slightly trembling. Natsu looked at his brother then looked at his seat. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"This has been bothering me for a while..." Uraraka looked at Izuku with an awkward smile."Your trembling aren't you?"

"Ah, Its the air chair exercise"

"Air chair?!"

"You have been like that through out the whole class?!"

"but its such an old fashioned exercise..."

"What are you saying? Air chair is one of the best ways to exercise your body by doing nothing!"

"I should probably start doing that too..." Thought Natsu as he mentally added the exercise to his training regime.

* * *

"Deku-kun! Natsu-kun! Lets go home together!" The two were about to leave when they were stopped by a waving Uraraka.

"Sure" Natsu casually replied to which Uraraka responded with a smile.

You too Iida-huh?" Uraraka was about to invite Iida when she turned around to find that he was no longer in his seat.

"He probably already decided which agency he wanted to go to" Izuku answered her confusion.

"I see" Just as Izuku opened the door, a strong gust of wind blew in front of them and suddenly All Might appeared in front of them with screeching sound affects.

"I am here! In a bizzare position!" True to his word, All Might was awkwardly bent down and had his big face down at their level making Izuku jump back.

"W-whats the matter? Why are you in such a hurry?" asked Izuku. All Might bent his hand down as if he was waving to the floor.

"You two come with me for a second"

"O-Okay" Izuku looked at his brother with a confused expression to which the latter merely shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

The three walked to the hallway near the toilets when All Might suddenly stopped.

"Getting straight to the point,Young Midoriya you got an offer from a hero!" The two widened their eyes in surprise.

"Eh? Really?!" Izuku raised his fists with joy while All Might continued to strangely face the other way.

"Yeah, his name is Gran Torino..." All Might then turned around to reveal his pale face which was full of sweat. "He was a teacher at U.A only for one year. The man who was my homeroom teacher"

"Your teacher?!" exclaimed Natsu. His eyes went blank as he tried to imagine a man bigger than All Might looking down on Izuku.

"He knows about One For All too" Izuku moved back in surprise while Natsu still tried to imagine All Mights teacher.

"Someone that amazing!...Wait there was one more person who knew about the quirk?" Natsu stopped his imagination for a second and looked at the sweating All Might with suspicious eyes.

"Gran Torino was a sworn friend of my predecessor, He retired a long time ago so I forgot to count him..." All Might suddenly put his hand on the wall while shaking violently."Was it because I spoke of you in the letter I sent him? Or was he tired of seeing my inadequite teaching? If he went as far to use his old name to make an offer...Too scary...Too scary...Stop trembling legs!" All Might slapped his legs with a frightned voice making the two look at him with shocked expressions.

 _"He's seriously shaking!"_ They both thought in unison.

"Anyway, it is my duty to train you, but since you got an offer, you should go work to your heart's c-content-t-t-t" The two also began shaking as the aura of blood appared All Might as he extended the piece of paper to Izuku.

"Izu...good luck"

"Don't raise any flags Natsu!"

"There is also one more thing..." All Might turned his hand to Natsu after Izuku had take then paper.

"May I see your offers Young Dragneel?" He said still trembling. Natsu raised his brow and handed him the papers.

"Why?" All Might slowly brought them to his face and skimmed over the contents.

 _"I knew it, He did put in an offer after all"_ A question mark appeared above Natsu's head as All Mights shivering came to a stop.

"I recommend you go here Young Dragneel" All Might handed the papers back to Natsu and pointed at a single name.

"The Lightning Hero?" He said with a confused expression. Izuku looked over his shoulder to see Natsu's papers.

"Ah I heard about him on the news once. He rarely goes out of the Lightning Town and only occasionaly does his job as a hero"

"Lightning Town?" Questioned Natsu.

"Its a township near Hosu City where Lightning strikes are common" Answered All Might. Izuku then turned to All Might.

"But why him? I'm sure there are other offers which are better?"

"When it comes to Lightning, that man knows everything. If there is anybody who can help Young Dragneel master the Lightning aspect of his abilities, its him"

"I see..."

"Well then now we know where going to" Natsu grinned as the two took out their choices form and wrote down their respective choices. After that they handed it to All Might and walked back to meet up with Uraraka.

* * *

"What? You got an offer? Thats great Deku-kun!"

"Y-yeah" Izuku then turned around and opened Iida's shoe locker to find it empty.

"So he left before us?" questioned Natsu as he peaked past Izuku.

"Iida-kun went home before us?"

"Yeah" Natsu narrowed his eyes as the three started walking out after grabbing their umbrellas.

 _"Izu and I found out about Iida's brother Ingenium on the news. He was apparently fatally wounded by the Hero Killer who had already killed 17 heroes and mortally wounded 23 of them, including Ingenium. Hero Killer, Villain name: Stain. Sounds like the pro's should really start making their move."_ Natsu made a downcast expression as the three walked home with slightly gloomy expressions.

* * *

"You all have your costumes, right? Remember you arent allowed to wear them in public. Don't go dropping them or anything" Natsu held the box under his arm, he had yet to check the contents of what his new suit looked like.

"Yes!"

"Speak clearly Ashido!"

"Yes,sir" the formerly cheerful girl answered.

"Make sure to mind your manners with the heroes at your internships! I'm looking at you Dragneel"

"Oi"

"Off with you now"

"Yes, sir"

"Iida-kun!" shouted Izuku making Iida stop walking.

"If your ever feeling hopeless, make sure to talk to us okay? We're friends right?" Uraraka frantically nodded her head in agreement. Iida turned around and faced them, he didn't have the smile he usually had or the strict expressio he wore as class rep.

"Okay" He said with a blank expression. Natsu grimanced as he turned and walked away.

 _"I don't like that expression Iida"_ He thought as he watched his friend walk away

* * *

 _ **End Of Chapter**_

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the short chap, Anyway next will be the Hero Killer arc which I might post later today depending on my writing speed. I am really sorry though for not posting in in two months. I hope you enjoyed this chap! Season 3 also finally came out so I might post a lot more chaps!**_

 _ **That is until the upcoming exams.**_

 _ **I'll try my best to post as much as I can!**_

 _ **Anyway I would love to hear your thoughts!**_

 _ **RionKunosagi formerly NatsutoDragneel fading away~**_


	14. The Lightning Dragon Rises

_**Lightning Dragon Mode**_

* * *

"...All I see is Lightning poles", commented Natsu as he raised his eyebrow. His head turned from side to side as he surveyed his surroundings. The so called Lightning Town that he had heard of from Izu wasn't as dissolute as he had imagined it to be. His onyx eyes began wondering around as he began walking from the station with his hero case in hand. He stared in wonder at the people walking around with Flashlights and joyful conversing with one another.

But there definitely were an absurd amount of Lightning poles on top of the old fashioned houses. From what he could see, there was a lightning pole on almost every single house in view. The houses weren't as run down as he had thought they would be. Most had a solid and tall brick structure with a few windows here and there as well as a weird substance on top of their roof.

"Wait...this smell is...rubber?" Natsu was about to question the need for rubber when the sharp sound of thunder rang through the air. Before he even had time to react, lightning struck down on one of the lightning poles. He noticed that the people had not even given a single glance towards where the lightning had struck.

 _"Is this an everyday thing for them?",_ He questioned himself mentally before feeling a tap on his shoulder. His head slightly turned to meet a young man who looked only a few years older than him. He had long green hair that ran down his back and covered his right eye. He wore a red tail-coat like suit with a rapier strapped to his belt.

"Natsu Dragneel I presume?", asked the man the moment Natsu faced him.

"How did you know?", Natsu questioned the man. He merely pointed at the case in Natsu's hands and then pointed at his hair.

"Oh" The man then walked ahead of him without paying mind to the pinkette who voiced his realization.

"Lets go, Laxus is waiting", The man didn't wait for Natsu's reply and continued to walk forward. Natsu was about to voice a complaint but then sharply closed his mouth. He narrowed his eyes and then took a fast jog towards the green haired man. The two began walking towards a Mansion at the edge of the town near a mountain.

 _"That's where he lives? It looks quite big..."_

* * *

"...I know it looked big from a distance but..." Natsu sweatdropped as his eyes slowly moved up.

 **"IT'S HUGE!",** Freed ignored the teens bewilderment and walked towards the door. He opened it and turned to face Natsu, who still had his mouth opening in shock.

"Hurry up, We shouldn't keep Laxus waiting", Natsu forced his mouth closed and gulped before walking through the door Freed held open. His mouth could not help but open once again as his breath was stolen from him by the sight of the interior of the Mansion. Just above him was a blue crystal chandelier that contained a light that reflected off of it and illuminated the room with a blue glow. His eyes darted around to see two large staircases on either side of the room that curved in an arc towards a second floor and even more staircases going to an even higher floor. Freed wordlessly walked up the staircases to which Natsu began following him while continuing to admire the Mansion. They didn't however stop at the second floor. A third...a fourth...a fifth...Natsu stopped counting after 7. He sighed as they finally came to their destination.

 _"Wonder how Izu would react...",_ He laughed internally as he imagined his surrogate brother's shock. Freed stopped his feet in front of two large wooden doors with two golden handles on each of them.

"Laxus, I brought him", Freed pushed the door open cautiously.

"Hmmm?" Natsu watched as a blond haired man in his early twenties lifted his head from the pile of paperwork on his desk. The man wore a pair of white earphones and had a Lightning shaped scar going across his eye. He wore a Purple shirt that put emphasis on his muscular body.

"What took you so long Freed?", He questioned his green haired side kick who stood next to Natsu. Freed bowed his head in apology.

"Sorry Laxus, it took me some time to find him" Laxus looked towards the pink haired teen who then bowed his head slighly.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel", Aizawa had told him he had to be on his behavior for the next few days. Natsu then looked up to see Laxus staring at him with a nostalgic smile. His eyes blinked in confusion. However the smile disappeared as soon as it appeared.

"Dragneel huh? I'm Laxus, Laxus Dreyar. You can drop the formalities and just call me Laxus. Welcome to my agency" Laxus walked around the desk and patted Natsu's shoulder. He then turned his head to Freed.

"Go get the other two, I'll meet you at the summit", Freed nodded his head in compliance and walked out of the room.

"Now then" Laxus grabbed a hold of a purple coat with white fluffy fur around its edges. He tossed the coat around him and strangely didn't put either of his arms through the sleeves. "Let me show you around"

Natsu nodded and started following Laxus out the door.

 _"I wonder how Izu is doing?"_

* * *

 _"I wonder how Natsu is doing?",_ Izuku questioned himself internally as he walked with a note in hand. Thoughts of his brother wellbeing began to fill his mind. He couldn't help but wonder if Natsu would be able to even make it to the Agency by himself.

 _"He's always been bad with directions...",_ Izuku sweatdropped when he remembered the time his mother got a call from the police station, they said they had found Natsu wondering around the area randomly, saying he forgot which way was home.

It was the Police Station in Delaware that had called them.

How he ended up there, they still didn't know to this day.

"Ah...the addresses match", Izuku stopped reminiscing about the past and continuously looked back and forth at the note in his hand and the building in front of him. The building in question looked almost completely run down and definitely not fit for anyone to live in it. He shook his head to dissipate his hesitation and walked towards the door.

"Yosh!", He then mustered his courage and pushed the door open.

"I'm here from U.A. High, My name is Izuku Midoriya. Nice to mee-eh?", Izuku paused and looked towards the figure of a small old man lying in a pool of blood.

 **"AHHHHH! HE'S DEEAAADDDD!"** Izuku yelled in shock as he took a step back. The old man then whipped his head up.

"I'm alive", He said with a grandpa smile on his face.

 **"AHHHHH! HE'S ALIVE!",** Izuku yelled again comically. He then sighed in relief.

 _"I really hope Natsu is doing well..."_

* * *

"OWWWW!", The figure of Natsu was thrown into a rock effectively breaking it into pieces. He groaned as he looked up to the sky.

 _"I hope Izu is doing all right...",_ Natsu groaned and pushed himself back up to face a grinning Laxus who had Freed and two others by his side.

"He's weaker than I thought he would be", stated a brown haired bespectacled beauty as she flicked her hair arrogantly.

"Who the hell makes someone sprint all the way up a goddamn mountain and then punch them the minute they reach the top?!", He shouted angrily.

"Hmph"

"You bitch...", Natsu growled. Just as the other man next to the woman laughed nervously.

"Well it was kind of unfair of to hit him the moment he arrived Ever", The man had blue hair and bright green eyes. He wore a uniform like Freed's except he didn't carry a Rapier.

"I just didn't expect to see a pink pig running towards me with lecherous eyes, I just punched it on reflex"

 **"WHO YOU CALLING A PIG YOU BITCH?!"**

 **"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BITCH?!"**

 **"YOU OBVIOUSLY!"**

"You cocky brat!"

"Calm down both of you", Natsu grinded his teeth but listened to Laxus.

He still continued to glare at the woman however.

"Now then, the physical portion of your training is complete"

"...what?", Laxus laughed at Natsu's confused reaction.

"I was planning on making you run up the mountain to increase your stamina and then when your tired I wanted to have Ever and Bixslow beat you senselessly but...", Laxus looked at Natsu form to see not even a minuscule sign of fatigue.

 _"Was he already training himself before he came here? In any case it seems I'll be able to move onto **that** sooner than expected"_

"Anyway Bixslow, do it"

"Aye sir", Before Natsu had time to process what had just happened, the blue haired man flicked his index finger upwards causing chains to appear from behind Natsu.

"Wha-", The chains then wrapped themselves around his waist.

"Ever"

"I know", The brown haired woman then lifted her glasses causing Natsu to freeze in place. His body suddenly turned into a rock solid statue.

"Freed, did you bring it?"

"Yes, Laxus", Freed walked over to a nearby rock and retrieved a long metal rod. He then walked over to the Natsu's statue form and slid the rod onto his back underneath the chains.

"Alright Ever, undo the petrification"

"Okay~", Light returned to Natsu's eyes as he released a sharp gasp for air. He then narrowed his eyes at Laxus who smiled mischievously. He was about to walk over and question him when he suddenly felt a difference in his weight. He turned his around to see that the chains had tied a metal rod onto his back.

"Wha-How-when?!", Natsu tried to make sense of the situation. The man named Bixslow had suddenly used chains to wrap around his waist. Then the moment the brown haired woman took off her glasses, everything went black for a second before he suddenly regained consciousness with a pole on his back.

 _"How in the hell did that happen?!",_ Natsu was about to voice his thoughts when Laxus called out to him.

"The way you use your lightning is awful. It was no wonder you had to give up in the last round. Your body might have gained some resistance to it but the balance between your lightning and fire is too crooked", Yellow lightning erupted around Laxus as he gave Natsu an Evil grin.

"I can't stand your inefficient use of your quirk, So I'll be showing you how properly use Lightning" Almost immediately after that, Lightning shot down onto the pole on Natsu's back causing him to roar in pain and collapse down onto one knee.

"Your too dependent on your flames, From now on you aren't allowed to use your flame ability until I say so", Laxus motioned for the three by his side to take a step back.

 _"You've just been doing whatever the hell you wanted since the beginning...",_ Natsu muttered under his breath as he glared at Laxus with glowing orange eyes.

 _ **"When it comes to Lightning, that man knows everything. If there is anybody who can help Young Dragneel master the Lightning aspect of his abilities, its him"**_

Natsu gave a confident grin towards Laxus as he shakily stood up.

"I'll be in your care!" Laxus smirked just as Natsu ran towards him with his fists clenched.

* * *

 _"In the end I got my ass whooped",_ Natsu sighed and collapsed onto the hard rocky ground. His clothes were slightly blackened and he still had the pole tied securely around his back. No matter how hard he had tried, he couldn't bring out his Lightning alone. Laxus was right. This whole time he had only been using his Lightning with his flames. He was too reliant on his flames.

Natsu groaned as he closed his eyes. Laxus had told him that he wasn't allowed to leave the top of the mountain until he could bring out his lightning. There were two problems with this...The first one was...

A bolt of Lightning shot down and struck Natsu's collapsed form causing to grind his teeth in pain.

Because of the pole on his back, Lightning would always strike him at random. He couldn't even dodge. However this didn't bother him as much as the other problem.

A loud rumbling echoed around Natsu causing him to grimace.

 _"I m hungry"_

* * *

 _"Imagine the egg not breaking in the microwave...",_ Izuku bent down and then launched himself into the air using One For All.

"Switch!", He attempted to change the location of the power from his feet to hands but ended up smacking into the wall first before he could. He groaned weakly as he slid down the wall with a bleeding nose.

"Attempt 56...Utter failure...", Izuku let his body fall into plastic bin bags and gave a tired moan. He had been continuously trying to switch between using his legs to jump and then using his arms to grab.

Which all of course ended in failure.

"I...need to go faster...", Izuku pushed himself up and was about to try again when he paused and looked at the state of his body.

"Wa-Thats a lot of scratches...Did I over do it?", He took out his phone from his back pocket and gasped.

"Its so late! I should probably head to be-", Izuku stopped and frowned as he scrolled through his phone. Neither Iida nor his brother had responded to his texts. Uraraka had sent him a message a while ago. Even Asui had sent him one. However the person who he expected to be the first one to message him had yet to send a single message since the time he had last seen him.

"Ah wait Natsu did go to the Lightning Town after all, Maybe he can't use his cellphone there...? But...", He glanced over at Iida's contact and frowned.

"I'm more worried about Iida..."

 _"Oi Izu! Worry about me more! I might be in serious danger you know?!",_ He felt that his brother would probably retort like this if he had been here with him. He weakly laughed and closed the messaging app, he gave a small smile to his homescreen photo. It was of him with Natsu having his arm around his shoulder while laughing. Izuku smiled and put his phone away and walked back into Gran Torino's home.

It will only be later on when Izuku learns of the harsh training Natsu went through that he decides to worry about him more.

* * *

Evergreen sweatdropped when she stared out the window to see multiple lightning bolts strike one area leading to a frustrated yell to echo in the distance.

"I don't understand Laxus, you didn't send any applications out last year or the year before that and this year was the first time you watched the U.A. Festival in person rather than TV. Is that boy really that special? Your even putting him through the training you went through to master your quirk", Freed questioned Laxus choices. Laxus sat on his chair and looked out the window to where he had left Natsu.

"Hey Freed, has he left the mountain?", asked Laxus. Freed waited until the sound of thunder rang accompanied by another yell.

"No"

"Doesn't that prove enough? Most people would have rejected this crazy method of training"

 _"Um...you didn't give him much of a choice...",_ Freed muttered with an awkward face. Laxus turned his hand and leaned back with a small smile.

"He is special Freed. That guy will probably turn into more of a monster than All Might", Laxus said with a nostalgic smile. _"You would probably understand if you had your memories...Just how much a special existence Natsu was to us"_

* * *

"Woah you look worse than I expected"

"Whose fault do you think that is?", Natsu's shirt had already been decayed into black cloth that simply hung over his shoulder. He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Hmm?", He lazily gazed at Laxus to find him grinning at him next to a shocked Freed and Evergreen. Bixslow sighed and facepalmed with a "Yare,yare"

"What's wrong?", He tilted his head in confusion as he stood up with the pole still on his back.

"D...Did you actually manage to sleep?", Freed asked him with a shocked expression.

"Yep"

"WHILE getting shocked by Lightning?!"

"Well I eventually got used to the feeling and ended up falling asleep", Laxus grinned at his statement and then extended his hand, shooting a bolt of lightning that hit Natsu in the stomach. He raised his eyebrow and started stretching.

"You don't have to hit me with such weak lightning just because I had a rough night"

"Laxus...that was..."

"Yep, the same amount of power I used on him yesterday"

"This boy's adaptability is incredible! You mean to say that he managed to actually gain immunity to Lightning within a day?!", Freed exclaimed shocked. Natsu finished his stretches while humming a tune and then turned to face Laxus.

"I'm done, lets start fighting already", Laxus looked at him and sighed. He then half opened his eyes.

"So did you manage to bring our your lightning?"

"Nope"

"Then how do you plan to fight?"

"Dunno, but I won't find out by just standing around", Laxus sighed again and then pointed at him.

"Do you not even realize the changes your body has gone through?"

"Alright then lets change the question. How did it feel to get shocked by Lightning?", Natsu looked at his hands and opened and closed them.

"It felt like electricity was running through out my whole body, I could feel pain coming from all different parts of my body at the same time"

"Now close your eyes"

"Eh?"

"Just close your damn eyes"

"O..Kay?", Natsu reluctantly closed his eyes just as Laxus had told him to. Laxus made the three beside him step back once again.

"Remember how it felt, to have the lightning coursing through your body. To have it flow through you so fast, yet everything seems slow" Natsu took a deep breath in and started to recall the how the lightning had struck him time and time again. The sensation of having your skin feeling like there were needles stabbing into each sweat gland, leaving no spaces between. The feeling of having the needles piercing his body deeper into the skeletal system. The weirdly satisfying feeling he got when the needles dessipitated, leaving his skin feeling cold yet the inside of his body was hot. Extremely hot. Suddenly, a prickling sensation covered Natsu's body. He felt it spread start at his feet and then run up his body towards his head like the electricity that pulsed on the olden day Tv Antenna. He felt an odd sensation at the center of his body. It wasn't like the warmth he felt when he gathered his flames. No this was...

 _Lightning_

Natsu's eyes snapped open as Yellow Electricity erupted in sparks around his body. His eyes no longer glowed orange and had changed to a bright yellow with his pupils slitted like a cats. He let out a voice of wonder as he lifted up his hands and examined the electricity that sparked around them.

"So, how does it feel?", Laxus asked while grinning. "Still feeling exhausted?" Natsu shot a wild grin of his own towards the older blond.

"No", He jumped up and down to test his movements and then grinned when he felt satisfied with the results. There was however a slight discomfort as his body wasn't used to having his body clad in Lightning like this with the absence of his flames.

But no discomfort could overtake the sense of accomplishment that Natsu felt at that moment.

 _"I did it Izu!",_ He mentally cheered with a wide grin on his face.

"Now then..." Laxus extended his hand towards Natsu. Lightning sparked across the tips of his fingers. "Still up for a fight?"

Natsu held his smile face and raised his fist clad in lightning towards Laxus. The sparks around his body got more violent as his hair slightly spiked up more than usual.

"You bet!"

* * *

 _ **End Of Chapter**_

 _ **Man this took a while to write. My typing speed has really suffered.**_

 _ **Even though I do I.T**_

 _ **Anyway I'm back after a long time! I noticed a lot of plot holes while I was reading previous chapters so I intend to fix them before I post this chap.**_

 _ **But if your reading this then I guess they...were already fixed?**_

 _ **Anyway as usual I would love to hear your thoughts! A review would be nice!**_

 _ **RionKunosagi fading away~**_


	15. Hero Killer, Stain

_**Hero Killer Stain Appears!**_

* * *

"...I didn't even get a _single_ hit in", Natsu groaned as his body slouched across the rock that supported his body. Laxus laughed as he picked up his coat that was thrown off at the beginning of the training session.

"You thought I would go easy on you just because you finally learnt how to use Lightning a little bit?", Natsu grunted in response to his mentor and lifted his sore body off the ground.

"Alright come on, we got dinner to eat", Laxus beckoned the pinkette with a slight nod as he began walking back to his mansion.

"Aye...sir...", Natsu dragged his feet in an attempt to catch up to the tall muscular man.

* * *

"Food...after so long!", Natsu hurriedly swallowed up anything his hands could reach on the table to which the other heroes present could only sigh.

"Geez, you were only there for one day and night", sighed Evergreen in exasperation. Hers eyes showing a slight hint of disgust as she watched the pink haired teen gulp up all the food she had prepared.

"Well he was shocked by lightning more than six thousand times so I think you should cut him some slack", said Bixslow in defense of the starved teen. A small smile floated across Laxus's face as he watched his sidekicks interact with Natsu. Suddenly the image overlapped with a simliar distant memory that was long forgotten to all present in the room.

All except him.

 _"Well in any case, he has more or less gained a large portion of his abilities back but...",_ Laxus's smile dropped as he continued to stare at Natsu.

 _"He's not even close to the level he was at back when he fought Achnologia or any of the Dragon Gods"_ , The memory of a slightly older Natsu flashed in his head. He could remember how his flames back then had evaporated an entire lake and even the ocean.

"The current training won't do it huh...", The others stopped what they were doing as soon as the words escaped Laxus's mouth. He sighed and leaned forward and placed his elbow on the table while allowing his head to be supported by the palm of his hand.

"Huh? What do you mean? I learned how to use my lightning didn't I? Isn't that already a sign that the training is working?"

"I too fail to understand what you mean Laxus, is the current way of training no longer effective?", questioned Freed. Laxus sighed in response and stared at the pinkette.

"I've been fighting Natsu long enough to know that the best way for him to improve his Lightning fighting style is through real combat. So with that in mind...", Laxus stood up and started walking towards his bedroom.

"Go get some rest. Tomorrow we'll head out", Natsu nodded and began walking to the guest bedroom.

Of Course leaving a grumbling Evergreen with his empty dishes.

"Combat huh...Wonder where we will go?", Natsu collapsed onto the bed and then proceeded to flip himself over so he was facing the roof.

"I wonder if I'll see Izu...Ah wait crap!", Natsu hurriedly dug into his bag in search of his phone.

"Found it!", He quickly unlocked it and opened his line messaging app. He gave a cramped smile when he saw the amount of messages his classmates had sent him. He then found his brothers messages and was about to reply but then felt a sudden numbness in his fingers.

"Guess I'll call him", The teen leaned back on the beds pillow and held his phone to his ear after dialing his brother. He waited a couple of rings until he finally heard an oddly satisfying click signalling him that the call had connected.

 **"H-Hello?"**

"Yo, Izu! How has your training been?"

 **"N-NATSU?! What happened?! You didn't get lost again right? I got worried because you didn't return my texts...",** Natsu gave a small laugh in response and smiled.

"I'm doing fine. I just didn't have my phone on me. Sorry about that. So did you manage to get the hang of All For One yet?"

 **"AH! That's right!"**

The two brothers talked for a while longer, catching up each other on the events that had occurred to them over the course of the two days. (Though Natsu did leave out the part about his lightning, he wanted to Surprise his Brother. )Bright smiles plastered on the faces of both as they conversed as if they were next to each other.

"Well Izu, I gotta go. I'm going out tomorrow for combat training so I'll call later again alright?"

 **"Same time tomorrow then, Good luck with your training!"**

"You too Izu!"

* * *

"So where are we going anyway?", Natsu propped his arm up over the armrest and leaned back against the seat so that his head was facing the direction of the window. Laxus sat down next to him with his arms crossed and a bored look on his face. His coat hung loosely over his body making one wonder how it still clinged to his shoulder despite ignoring the laws of physics. In addition to Laxus was Freed and Bixslow behind them and Evergreen sat on one of the seats to the right side of the moving train that they were in.

"You'll see when we get there", Laxus then turned to face the salmon haired teen and grinned at his attire. "Looks good on you"

Natsu tilted his head down towards his new upgraded Hero suit.

It looked nothing like his old one.

This one was a long black trench coat with gold linings going down the middle. The bottom part of the coat extended down to his ankles and almost completely covered the baggy white pants underneath it leaving a large gap that moved outwards in an arc going away from the center of the belt buckle on his waist. Strangely enough only his left arm had a sleeve that had a belt buckle wrapped around the bicep area. His right arm was completely visible showing off the red fairy birthmark plastered on his right shoulder.

"...They changed the design without my consent", Natsu grumbled which only resulted in a nostalgic smile from Laxus.

 _"That odd engineer actually followed my instructions and recreated it huh...",_ Laxus let a small grin form and gazed at the pinkette with eyes filled with familiar warmth. _"He almost looks like his old self again..."_

The hero's train of thought was suddenly interrupted by a sudden violent shake. Natsu's eyes widened as a nearby building exploded into a torrent of flames.

"What the hell is that?!", shouted Evergreen as she and the others stood up from their seats. Natsu pushed himself up just as another explosion knocked the train...off its rails.

"Shit!", Lauxs cursed as he ripped open the nearest door. He thrusted his hand towards the dissapearing rails and shot out a stream of lightning that latched itself onto the metal structure. Without a single moment of hesitation he magnetized his feet to the floor and used his other hand to shoot out another stream of lightning that stuck to the opposite end of the train. He grinded his teeth as the train turned so its horizontal side was now vertical.

The train however did not fall.

The lightning acted as a rope that kept the train suspended in the air. Laxus slowly allowed more lightning to flow out of his hands allowing the train a slow descent onto the ground. Natsu gaped in surprise as the passengers cheered for Laxus who only sighed in relief and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Ever, Protect the passengers"

"Yes sir!"

"Freed, Bixslow, go calm the people outside and get them to refuge"

"Yes sir!"

"Natsu, lets go! Your training starts now! Don't lag behind!", Laxus shot out the train in a flash of lightning.

"Is now really the best time for training?!", sparks of electricity erupted around Natsu as sprung out of the train and followed the hero.

"I said real combat training didn't I?", Laxus replied as they dashed through the burning city. Natsu was about to retort when he suddenly stopped and widened his eyes.

"Oi! Whats the matter, we have to keep-"

"That's-!", Laxus turned to where the pinkette was looking and widened his eyes to see a blue creature with its brain exposed terrorizing nearby citizens.

"Nomu!", Natsu immediately clenched his fist and changed his course.

"Oi! Don't just charge in!", Laxus grabbed the teen and shoved him back."Wait for your orders"

Natsu clicked his tongue in annoyance yet still obeyed the blond hero. Laxus nodded in satisfaction and then proceeded to accurately hurl a lightning bolt straight into the torso of the Nomu making it turn towards them.

"I would prefer if you only used your lightning but if you really need to then use your flames!", Sparks flew off the two as the Nomu charged towards them.

"Aye sir!", Natsu jumped up onto a nearby pole and magnetized himself onto it while Laxus threw a much larger bolt once again at the Nomu shoving it a few meters back.

"Now!", Natsu launched himself off the pole and shot straight towards the Nomu with a lightning coated fist.

 **"Lightning Dragon's...",** He cocked his fist back and clenched it tight causing the lightning to violently dance around his fist. **"Breakdown Fist!"**

He slammed his fist right into the jaw of the Nomu sending it flying towards a waiting Laxus who then proceeded to easily incapacitate the Nomu by slamming a fist coated with red lighting. Natsu raised his eyebrow at the remnant of red sparks that danced around the palm of his current mentor.

"Crimson Lightning?"

"Don't even think about it, your barely able to move around with your normal lightning", Laxus quickly replied to the pinkette resulting in a dissapointed sigh from the former. Laxus turned his head around and spotted the pro hero manual putting out the fires using his quirk to control the torrents of water that gushed out a broken fire hydrant.

"Oi! Normal Hero! What's the situation?!", Manual turned his head in surprise in their direction as Laxus called out to him.

"The Lightning Hero? What are you-No this isn't the time to be worrying about that. We have those things attacking the city causing all this damage", Manual turned his line of sight to the Nomu fighting the other heroes.

"Shouldn't you be prioritizing the evacuation first?", questioned Laxus. Manual gave an awkward laugh and hardened his gaze at the Nomu.

"Yeah but those things are getting in the way", Manual clicked his Tongue in annoyance."Where the hell did Tenya go?!"

Natsu's ears twitched as he widened his eyes in surprise.

"Wait by Tenya do you mean Iida Tenya?"

"Yeah I'm handling his internship, are you a student of U.A? You know Tenya?", Natsu ignored the pro heroes questions and looked down.

 _"Iida ditched his mentor? That diligent Iida whose least likely to break the rules? That can't be right unless...",_ Natsu turned his head around to face the dark alleyways that were strangely untouched by the flames.

 ** _"Something caught his eye"_**

Laxus looked at Natsu and sighed. He turned his back towards him and began walking towards the raging battle.

"Go"

"Huh?"

"Your friends in trouble right?", Laxus turned his head around to show a nostalgic smile."Your the type of guy that can never abadon his friends"

"But..."

"Do you really think I need help?", Natsu looked down and grinded his teeth. Sparks of yellow lightning exploded around his body.

"Thanks!", The salmon haired teen dashed towards the alleyway in a mad sprint. Laxus gave one last smile towards the dissappearing back of the teen.

"He never changes huh...", with that thought in his mind, he turned to face the Nomu as the sound of thunder erupted through the air.

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark alleyway somewhere in Hosu City just a few minutes earlier, Iida had confronted the Hero Killer. The one who had disabled his brother.

And ultimately lost the battle.

"You're...weak", The Hero Killer,Stain grinded his left foot onto Iida's head and stabbed his ragged sword into the young teens arm causing him to scream in pain.

"You and your brother are weak..." Stain gave a twisted smile as he tightened his grip on the handle of the sword. "Because your Fakes"

"Nii-san...is paralyzed from the waist down due to the spinal cord injury you gave him...", Iida's voice cracked as he spoke. **"He can't work as a hero anymore!"**

The traditionally dressed hero lying against the wall grimaced in pain but opened one eye and stared at the dark blue haired teen, powerless to help him even though he held the title of pro hero.

"He was a great hero...whose kindness saved... he led them off the wrong path and onto a path of justice! He inspired them! There was no reason for you to crush him!"

Stain gave an uninterested look towards the teen but still allowed him to continue speaking.

"He was my hero...", Tears spilled from Iidas eyes as the memories of his brother in good health flashes across his mind. "He was an excellent Hero who gave me a dream!"

Iida glared at Stain with his eyes filled with hatred and a dripping venomous desire for vengeance. _**"I'll never forgive you!",** _ His words were laced with the poison of an emotion known as hate. _**"I'll Kill You!"**_

"Shouldn't you be trying to save him first?", Stain used his free hand to point at the Pro Hero Native. Iida widened his eyes at the unexpected response.

"Being blinded hatred and trying to fulfill your own desires...", Stain gave a menacing smile once more."Is the furthest thing from what a hero should be", He pulled his sword from iida's arm and lifted it towards his mouth.

"And thats why you will die", he brought the blade close the his mouth and then licked the remnants of Iidas blood on it causing a strange change in gravitational pressure for Iida.

 _"I...can't move?!",_ Stain lifted his sword above the paralyzed boys head.

"Goodbye, You're an offering to a more just world"

 **"Shut Up...SHUT UP!"** , His brothers smile flashed within his mind. "No matter what you say... _ **Your Still The Criminal Who Hurt My Brother!"**_

Just as Stain was about to end Iida, his trained killer instinct warned him off something dangerous approaching. He whipped his head to the side just as flash of green lept from wall to wall before eventually a fist connected with his cheek.

 **"SMASH!"** , Stain staggered backwards just as the hero clad in green landed on the ground.

 _"Bingo!"_

"Mi-Midoriya-kun?", Iida let out a voice full of surprise at the appearance of the green haired boy.

"I've come to save you...Iida-kun!"

Midoriya-kun...Why?"

 _"That kid...is the one in Shigaraki's photo"_

"They talked about it on the news, 60% of the Hero Killers victims were found in dark alleyways away from the streets. So I searched all of them one by one!", Izuku knelt down in a combat ready position and looked at the collapsed Iida out of the side of his vision.

"We need to move to a bigger street to get some help from the pro heroes, can you move?"

"No, I haven't been able to ever since he cut me."

"Then its just like what the commentators theorized! His quirk activates through cutting huh", Izuku was about to grab Iida and lead the Hero killer away when he widened his eyes at the collapsed Native.

 _"There's another person! I could manage to carry Iida but I won't be able to escape with both of them"_

"Why are you getting involved Midoriya-kun?!", Izuku stopped and turned to face Iida who had just spoken those words."This has nothing to do with you!"

"You friend came to save you and that's how you respond...well it doesn't matter because anybody who gets in my way...I'll **kill** them.", Stain readied his short knife in his left hand just as Izuku got back into a combat oriented position.

"Run away! This doesn't **involve you!"**

"That doesn't matter!", exclaimed Izuku which silenced Iida in the process."I want to ask you a lot of things but that will just have to wait"

"I told you it does-"

"It's just like All Might said...", said Izuku as he cut off Iida. The green haired boy raised his fists and clenched them tight. _ **"Meddling when you don't need to is the essence of the hero! "**_

Stain's usual smile dropped as he heard Midoriya's words.

 _"This kid!"_ It was then replaced by a psychotic smile that extended all the way to his cheek bones.

 _"I'll have to stall until a pro hero gets here"_ , Izuku quickly broadcasted his location to all his contacts behind his back and then charged forward towards Stain.

 ** _"Watch over me Natsu!"_**

 _"Good",_ Stain grinned and moved his sword to cut Izuku just as green sparks crackled around his body. _"To shorten the distance between himself and an_ _opponent with long range..."_

 _"That was a good decision"_ Stain quickly used his other hand to reach for his smaller knife.

"No! If you get cut-!"

 _"Now!"_ Izuku dashed behind and dodged the sword and knife combo. However Stain turned around almost immediately only to find that the boy was no longer there. His eyes widened as his head jolted up on instinct as Izuku raised his fist above him.

 **"Five Percent Detroit Smash!"** , Izuku swung his fist in an arc using the momentum to knock Stain with a blunt shot to the head using his elbow.

 _"Those movements...is almost like...Bakugo-kuns?"_ Iida gazed at Izuku in shock as Stain recovered from the blow and licked his blade with a smile.

 _"Full Cowl worked! Now I should be able to fi-guh?!",_ An unusual pressure forced Izuku's body to bend down.

 _"No way..."_ His eyes turned to the small cut in his arm. _"A small graze was able to paralyze me?!"_

"Your different from these guys, I'll let you live.", Stain walked over to Iida ."If you had **more power** in that shot I would have been taken out for sure"

 _"Wait.. blood?"_ , Izuku caught a glimpse of blood on Stains knife making an image of when he had licked it earlier flash through his mind. _"That's how he does it!"_

"Now...", Stain raised his sword above Iida's head. "You die"

 **"STOP IT!"** , Izuku yelled in frustration. Iida grinded his teeth as the blade inched closer to his face. However before it could, the blade was pulled out of Stains hand by an invisible force accompanied by a blast of fire causing the Hero Killer to jump back.

"Midoriya...at times like this you should give more details"

"Yeah Izu, you know how bad I am with directions"

 **"You Made Us Late",** Two boys spoke in unison as one had flames surrounding the left side of his body while the other had yellow lightning sparking around him.

"Todoroki-kun?! Natsu?!", Todoroki lifted his phone in annoyance to show the Gps text that Izuku had sent earlier. Natsu yawned and twirled around Stain's blade with his hand allowing for small sparks of electricty to crackle around it.

"Why are you two here?! Wait Todoroki-kun is using his left side and Natsu is using his electricity?!", Izuku looked at the two in shock as they glared at Stain.

"Why? That's my line. Since the only thing you sent was your location info, it took me a few seconds to realize what you were talking about",Todoroki deignited his flames and crouched down. He then created an inclined plane of ice that safely moved Midoriya and Native out of the fire zone.

"You were calling for backup right?"

"It's a good thing I have good ears otherwise finding you guys would have been tough", Natsu grinned as he pointed at his ears."You know location info doesn't help right?"

"Hero Killer, I won't let you kill these guys", Todoroki reignited his left side as Natsu tossed the sword in his hand aside.

"Attacking my brother...and hurting my friend...", Lightning exploded around Natsu as he glared at Stain and spoke in a menacing tone. _ **"Was The Worst Mistake You Ever Made"**_

Natsu! Todoroki-kun! Don't let that guy get a hold off your blood! I think he controls his opponents by ingesting their blood orally! That's how he got us!"

"He sucks blood to keep people from moving, that's why he uses blades huh?"

"Izu, you don't need to worry", Natsu's eyes glowed a vicious yellow as he stood next to Todoroki who poured cold steam out of his right hand while flames covered his left side. The lightning danced around Natsu's figure as they stood side by side.

"This is the first time I've ever fought with you isn't it Todoroki?"

"Yeah...but you know...I have the feeling..."

" _ **We're going to be a great team"**_ , The boys spoke in unison before taking their stand against the Hero Killer.

And so the fight between the Hero Killer and the two Hybrids of U.A began

* * *

 _ **End Of Chapter**_

* * *

 _ **Well its been a while since I updated...about a year maybe? Sorry about that.**_

 _ **Well a new chapter is here! And with a new chapter comes a new cliff hanger!**_

 _ **Again Sorry**_

 _ **Well not much to talk about other than I'll try to update at the very least weekly from now on!**_

 _ **Though I should probably update The Dragon Who Lost His Heart...**_

 _ **And I feel the strong need to rewrite Monster Of Fiore High...**_

 _ **anyway I hope you enjoyed the chap! I'll hopefully see you next week! Unless I die!**_

 _ **RionKunosagi fading away~**_


End file.
